


RAPSCALLION

by KruRid



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark Past, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KruRid/pseuds/KruRid
Summary: One small mistake and it all sent everyone into a spiraling madness of sudden life changes that will give them more or less than a tragedy or happiness of their own.





	1. Owl meets Clown

**The little Rapscallion**

_Summary:_

One small mistake and it all sent everyone into a spiralling madness of sudden life changes that will give them more or less than a tragedy or happiness of their own.

 

**Chapter 1: OWL meets CLOWN**

“How impudent of you, I want to dominate you and your face isn’t half bad either” Slacking a little on his chair, he smiled. He eyed the hybrid-beauty lewdly as if he is trying to strip her naked inside his twisted mind.

 

 “I wonder what business you have to the powerless old me.” She looked at the man sitting across her with disgust once she heard him stating how he wants to fuck her. This misogynist freak in front of her keeps on blabbering on and on using disturbing choice of words.  _As if I will allow you, a piece of trash to touch me_. She thought but her smile never fades and if not, it matches her nemesis’ own.

 

Their verbal war kept going on for an hour, revealing small details of their own twisted game of chess. Once Furuta deemed her useless, he turned his back on her and he ridicule her however it did not bode well for the owl in the cage.

 

“Oi Washuu” Calmly, she called out to him. Nimura halted from his tracks “You are a pathetic one yourself, no?” Eto begins once more.

 

“…” Nimura Furuta slightly stiffens but still he quietly listens to her. He doesn’t like anyone’s pity especially not from the one-eyed owl and he never like the idea of the owl’s extensive knowledge about his ancestry.

 

“How does it feel like to be unable to call your Father, _Father_?”  A triumphant smile spreads across her beautiful face upon observing the young Washuu stiffening. _You are a piece of trash if I ever saw one._

_What did the bitch—_ Furuta’s body automatically moved on its own. Slamming his hand onto the fiberglass that is separating him from the one-eyed owl, he glared at her hatefully “DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE” He chanted like a mantra as if it will help him to disperse the green evil witch.

 

“Scaaaaaaaryyyyyy” she said. Furuta’s reaction was beyond of what she had predicted and something inside her bloomed, happy to get into the bastard’s nerve at last.

 

He pulled away from the fiberglass and he hurriedly left the room, seething in anger. An unwanted memory of the past haunts him again as if it just happened yesterday. He was with young Rize and he asked her if she knows about her fate. Her confirmation brought sadness to his young self and an unfathomable amount of hatred to his current self. “That bitch— I will punish her hard and well for this”

 

“Furuta” Another voice broke free behind him and the man in question stiffen. “You’re looking rather pale” Kaneki observed how his partner is trying to recompose himself.

 

He turned around only to see the other source of anger and frustration yet he made sure that his smile will never fade. “It is just that I am working myself to the bone” Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Nimura laughed.

 

“I see. Take care.” The black reaper walked away leaving the suspicious man behind. A small part of him is curious to what did the half ghoul inside the cell said to his partner that angered the man knowing that Furuta never showed any negative emotions till now. Entering the room, he took the recorder that she asked him to install in case Furuta will come to visit her. He played the little recorder and there he heard some of the confession of his partner’s involvement into some questionable missions for an unknown party and how he admitted that his predecessors have contemplated long and hard how to control the masses while they framed up different individuals and they let CCG to take them down. _Is he like Ui Koori, a man from a well-off family? Perhaps.  But there is nothing off about his files from the CCG archives._  Kaneki contemplated for a moment and had decided to keep the recorder for future purposes. He listened to Eto’s whims for a minute before leaving her.

 

“For the sake of the old times, kill the one-eyed king for me” Despite the cold attitude of the new reaper, Eto still told him the only wish she had since she started her rebellion against those who owns the cage.

 

"I have no idea to what may come beyond that and I do not have the time to listen to your whims and fancies"

 

Eto watched Kaneki leave after listening to what the little device had recorded. She clicked her tongue because not everything that the faint smiling clown had confessed was recorded. Looks like he purposely allowed them to play him, she turned her back and she watched the blank wall then the piles of bones inside her temporary prison. Somehow, she is wondering what Tatara and the others are doing in Rue Island around this time. With a sigh, she let go of the damn sentimentality. Closing her eyes and allowing sleep to engulf her body and mind.

                                                                                                            ~~~~~

In less than twenty four hours after Takatsuki’s revelation that she is a ghoul in a live interview no less, Furuta was not even surprised that ‘V’ called him for the second time that day  after he and Ken entrapped the one-eyed owl that V were trying to take down for several years now. Heels clacking onto the tiled floor of the organization’s fancy-looking base, he looked around to see the pictures of the previous and current head and executives of the organization he cringe especially after seeing the man who spawned him. With a snort he entered the massive room that belongs to the organization of V and there he was greeted by a grumpy old man in a black suit and hat.

 

“Nimura, here’s your new assignment. We cannot allow such person to roam around freely. We must do a damage control as per order by _your_ _father_ ” The man eyed the young illegitimate Washuu with scrutinizing gaze and he beckon for another old man to give Furuta the folder where his assignment is well written.  He observed how Souta’s face twisted in anger for a second before recomposing himself and putting another mask that he is accustomed with.

 

“Consider it done” He dismissed whatever insult the older man will say. “Please excuse me. I have better things to do”


	2. Taint

**CHAPTER 2: Taint**

Today, the CCG had decided to lock her in the pits of cochlea for her to rot. As a matter of fact she was expecting it and she never dare to hope for any better thing to happen especially when those who are leading this facility are nothing but bunch of cowardly hypocrites, a clan in league with ghouls. She sighed once she heard the door of her cell clatters and there she saw the last person she ever wants to see. Lazily, she sits on the lone chair inside her cell and meeting none other than Nimura Furuta, the man is holding a Tupperware with questionable contents.

 

“You again huh” Eto did not bother to hide her displeasure upon seeing the man. “It tires me talking to you”

 

“Please sensei, could you not be so cruel? It hurts you know” He muttered softly, gloved hands holding carefully his present. “I am your waiter for today. I’ve brought your food”

 

“…” Eto eyed him with disgust and not even with his good acting skills that the man’s real personality will escape her good perception.

 

“Mister Shiono _was_ really a fine editor. Concerning himself with the publication of the Bileygr the king although I understand why the Washuu clan wants to stop its publication because of how it allusively judging the family itself” He does not care if she doesn’t listen at all because soon she will pay for what she said to him before.

 

Hearing the man before him mentioning Shiono’s name, Eto stiffens and her expression darkens. So she’s correct that whatever is inside that lunchbox is not good news for her. “Did you kill him?” Her throat is aching and slowly she can feel the hollowness inside her heart. Shiono is a good man. She likes him for being true to her despite the fact that he discovered her secret, the man has continued supporting her.

 

Furuta opened the container’s lid and he presented it to her “I made him into a Pâté!” He cheered. “I even added liver whatnot!” After blabbering on and on, he pushed the container inside her prison cell using his foot. “I know homemade food by man is not as tasty as a woman’s homemade foods but still give it a try, okay?”

 

Unconsciously, she clenched the hem of her shirt after the Washuu bastard confirmed her suspicion. “Thanks” She’s certain that she’ll escape here and she will make sure to rip this grotesque man into shreds as she eats him in front of the Washuu patriarch. She glared at Furuta’s retreating back until they heard the alarm. Furuta mumbled some incoherent words; he turned his head enough for him to meet the viridian beauty’s eyes. Eto realized that Furuta was expecting this to happen too and with that same line of thought, she is wondering just how much Furuta really knows and to why he seemed fine with it too.

 

“By the way, how did your little bugging experiments go? I haven’t told the higher ups yet. I’ve got quite the _personal interest_ in the whole affair you see. Well, I hope it turns out to be okay and give the boss my best” Furuta said one last time and he left her alone with Shiono, the pâté.

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~

Eto is expecting that the Washuu clan will be desperate enough to get rid of her at this point even before someone could rescue her. Oh how pathetic they are if they think that she will not going to make them pay for taking so much from her. She grinned and her kakuja resurfaced to where V agents gather while watching the ghouls being destroyed one after the other by the cochlea’s grinder machine. Later on she killed them all except for that grotesque brat. She will shred the bastard into small pieces for what he did to Shiono.  She trapped him. Eto heard a lot about the child like all his secret affairs and whims that resulted in many unfortunate events for both humans and ghoul-kind but she is still curious on what is the connection of V in all his actions, if there is even a connection. Right after she saw how the man purposely let all his colleagues to die in the hands of the one-eyed owl she had the urge to ask the man on why he did it. One thing is for sure, Furuta doesn’t care about V or the Washuu clan. She had decided to ask him later before she turns him a tasty pâté for dinner but hearing him muttering over and over again annoyed her to no end thus her kakuja’s claw reaches out for the wimp before her. However, something unexpected had happened next. She doesn’t know how it is all possible that her huge SSS rate kakuja was butchered by a single man when a bunch of Special Classes failed to do it except for Kishou Arima.

 

“I hate fighting that is why, Let us solve this peacefully” _Let’s slaughter them like animals._ Revealing his eyes, Eto was surprised. _Kakugan._

 

“K-kagune” Eto’s hetero-chromic eyes widened upon realizing what Nimura Furuta did.  She observed that his right eye is of the shade of red and black, a kakugan. What’s worse is that his kagune is just like Rize’s kagune. _Fuck that backstabbing human Kanou! So he transformed his clown into artificial one-eyed._ Eto cussed.

_“_ Indeed _”_ Furuta appeared in front of her and he did not give her time to back away, he hit her cheek hard enough to send the one-eyed owl sprawling on the floor. He crouches down, grinning.

 

“You” She spit her blood on his face to give her time to detach herself onto the floor.

 

“?!” He wipes the mixture of blood and saliva using his gloved hand. “How crude—I will punish you for that too” His other hand squeezes her throat. Later on, he pinned her onto the cold wall once more.

 

“You love Rize is that was the reason why you helped her to escape your father’s grand garden?” Eto clawed the man’s face, she smirked at how her nails scratch the man. If she cannot break him physically then she will break him psychologically, it is after all her forte and little Washuu is really fragile.

 

“…” He pursed his lips. Despite the fact that his hold tightens around Eto’s throat, she continuously tortures his psyche.

 

 

Eto pulled Furuta closer and she whispered onto his ear.  “You are liar ever since you were a child that is why everyone in the garden hates you, no? Hairu, Rize and even Kishou, they all hate you because nothing good comes from that mouth of yours” She traced his quivering lips using her finger.  “It is just that Rize was better at hiding it more than the others. You are a fool. That is why she took advantage of you, little _Souta_ ”

 

“She was my friend and you will never understand anything about us. Outsiders—”

 

Eto chuckled “She does not care about you and all your sacrifices to maintain her freedom. What is worst is that you are well aware of it but you are just in denial of it until you had enough of her. That was the reason why you let those steel beams to hit her”

 

“…”

 

“Your mother, she is a very beautiful woman so I heard. She somewhat resembles you too when you smile they said, isn’t she charming? Except she never smiles again and that is because you were born.”

 

“…” Souta darted his eyes at the floor as if contemplating how to stop this evil witch from hitting his sore spots

 

“My dear lost one, your parents failed in raising you”

 

 “You won’t understand. A bitch like you—” At last, he stares into owl.

 

“The only bitch here is your mother, little Souta”

 

“Do not insult her!” He clenched his jaw and his body shook from anger.

 

“Do you think your mommy and daddy will ever love you? You will be forever unloved. You are no one’s child. Aren’t we the same except you literally have no one? Not even friends”

 

“Have you ever experienced fear?” He murmurs and his expression darkens. “How about pleasure?” He soothes her cheek.   “What about both?”

 

“?!” Dark gloved tightens around her neck in a second. She gasped after she was smashed onto the cold floor. She swears that she just heard her skull cracked. Everything happened so fast and she recklessly awakens a demon out of a monster. The man holding her captive found himself on top of her sprawled body. An insane grin visible across his face, slowly she can hear a sickening sound of her clothes getting torn along with the feeling of something that stings the crook of her neck. _Syringe?! RC suppressor?!_

 

“I asked Kanou to modify my toys, this syringe’s needle included. It is time for you to pay your debt Takatsuki. Shall we start with the body check?” He whispered onto her ear, one of his Kagune pinned her hands on top of her head and the other two circled her ankles, spreading her legs carefully. She squirms beneath him and it arouses him more. He pulled up her clothing and he licks his lips upon seeing her bare flesh. His hands found their way into her ample mound, massaging them with the same precision. There’s no doubt that Eto is keeping her body clean. Her pubic hair is neatly trimmed.

 

 

 

“…” Eto looked at him with disgust and she kicked and squirm as she try fighting him yet all her efforts were deemed useless because the injected RC suppressor into her system already kicked in, a modified version by the way it kick-in fast into her system. A moan escape her lips while that skilled mouth tasting one of her breasts and a hand gently soothing her stomach till her lower extremity, pinching her clit. “Stop asshole” She screamed and she wiggles herself away albeit useless.

 

“I’ll make sure to thoroughly use you. It’s only befitting for a bitch to stay a bitch, am I correct?” He soothes her bare chest down to her bare stomach. _It’s been awhile since I took someone._ He smiled crazily.

 

 

“Die bastard”

 

“Not anytime soon” He unbuckled his belt and unzips his pants, the hardness of his pride is prominent through his boxers. Nimura groaned at the mere contact of his hand to his boxer shorts.

 

“If you think that I will ever enjoy this then you are sorely wrong!” She spit on his face again but this time he dodges it with ease and he pulled down his boxers and pants enough to free his hardening member. Giving it a few stroke to lessen the stiffness, he sighed in delight. Eto eyed the flesh on his hand before the perverted freak aligned himself at her entrance.  She squirmed when the head of Furuta’s cock poke her entrance.

 

“Like what you see? I will make sure you will” Without any preparation whatsoever, he shoved himself inside her dry cunt. Furuta’s eyes widened in surprise upon realizing that Eto is indeed a virgin, opposite to what he expected. _What? She is a virgin._ He smirked proudly because of the fact that he is the very first person who fuck the formidable owl not even Kishou Arima got the chance to fuck this beautiful woman. He covered her mouth with his right hand to silence her, it will be troublesome if someone is to see him fucking a ghoul and being a ghoul himself too. He moved his hips slowly; blood is oozing out of her and her eyes watered “Shush” He whispered and he angled himself inside her.

 

“?!” Eto’s toes curled in pain and at the effort to pull away from the offending flesh. She never felt this before. She hates it, the feeling of the man’s member tormenting her. She wants to puke her guts and kill this bastard. She whimpered; she can smell her blood and her arousal along with Furuta’s arousal. She closed her eyes and imagined that this is just a nightmare but she gasps involuntarily from the mix of pain and pleasure that is simultaneously hitting her and she struggles to keep her bearings.

 

“My, oh my… you are so tight. Ah how lucky am I to be your first” Slowly again, Furuta moved his hips trying to find a good spot to hit and once he found it, he moved fast and deep until he hits something inside of her which earned an involuntary moan from the woman below him. He pulled out of her for a few second but only a few seconds later, he shoved himself back quite forceful this time. He grips her hips and he tries to force himself deeper than before. He bucks his hips against her again, testing another strong and deep thrust.

 

It takes a mere moment to reduce her into a whimpering mess, crying quietly while her body is starting to respond at the ministration of the perverted Washuu. A string of dirty sound escaped her lips upon getting hit over and over again in that certain spot. It feels nice and she hates it. She hates every single time her body will respond to him. Somehow when the man pulled out of her, she felt curious but before she can say anything, Furuta shoved himself back inside her that earned a moan from her, she move her hips and she arch her back. Souta looked at her with mild interest. He doesn’t care if he is hurting her. No, he wants to make sure that he can hurt and dominate every inch of her body. She arched her back beautifully once more as she climax, she squeezes the younger hybrid’s cock and milking him.

 

He smirked, enjoying every sound she made and every single time she is moving along with him. Lust is hard to fight no matter who you are. Not even his mother fought that hard whenever his dad took her against her will. A squeak escaped his lips when her flesh tightens around him. He pressed his lips on her soft lips and he moved his hips until he felt a familiar tightening into his groin. Thrusting in his own speed, Furuta’s cock twitches as it pumped his semen inside of her. Lazily, he pulled out of her upon riding off his own orgasm, some of his warm semen sprayed into her belly and it dribbles in between her legs.

 

Eto blushes upon feeling his lips into her soft ones while he pump inside her, a warm liquid spilling inside of her. Later on, it even taints her belly and legs. She moaned on his lips yet a tear has escaped her visible eye. He pulled back from her lips and he buries his face into the top of her head, this gave Eto enough access. She is so hungry. Ah he smells nice. Unconsciously, she bites hard into the flesh below his left clavicle just a few inches above where Kanou’s incision mark was located. The bite was deep enough to leave another scar to his flesh.

 

“Kinky aren’t we?” Out of curiosity on how Eto’s taste will be, he bit her just below her left clavicle, mirroring the owl’s action and mark. He made sure to bite deep enough to leave a mark, a scar that will remind her that a Washuu took her first and made her feel involuntary pleasure. It will be a good way to torment her forever. He pulled out of her and he fixed himself. Eto pulled down her slightly torn clothes enough to cover her abused body. They talk for a little while till Furuta left to her contemplate what his Super Peace means.


	3. Rush

**CHAPTER 3: December Rush**

Kishou was fighting his last just like what he planned; he wants Kaneki to take his mantle and to be the hope of the future generation. Kishou won’t live long, he almost used up all his remaining lifespan or at least he believed so but there are those from the garden who haven’t reached one fourth of the human lifespan that is intended for the demi-humans like him. He wants Kaneki to find a way for the others to understand that ghouls and humans are not that much different from one another. He fought his protégé up to his last and he was glad that the child grew so strong just in a short time. He smiled and he asked him if Kaneki will not going to kill him. When he heard his answer, Kishou slit his throat; blood splatters the green grass of the garden where they fought. Kaneki appeared beside his mentor and father figure. He was devastated at what the white reaper did but what surprised him is the fact that Kishou Arima and all the children from the garden were natural born half human and half ghoul without a kakuhou.

 

“Listen Kaneki Ken, I have no time left and I merely sped up the process” Kishou is catching his breath for a moment “Me, Hairu, Furuta and all the children that were raised in the garden—” He  paused. “W-we are not humans. We are—” He is hoping that this will help the younger garden graduates in the future and with this revelation they’ll be more welcoming and open to others.  “We are failures with mixed blood in other words, demi humans and—” He is gasping for air and he hoped that he can tell everything to this child. “Each one of us has a ghoul parent and we, who are from the garden, die more quickly than an average human.  Our only special attributes are that we have enhanced physical capabilities and we also have shorter lifespan” He muttered more of the secret that he is trying to keep for a long time. Once he is sure that Kaneki heard everything, Kishou felt no regret leaving those children in the hands of this man and hoping _that child_ won’t trouble Kaneki Ken in the future. Somehow, Kishou is happy to leave now knowing he left something fruitful at last.

 

“…” Seeing another person in his life leaving him once more, Kaneki felt the sting of losing someone precious. Kishou Arima is his mentor and father figure. He heard the rustling of the grass and he turned around to see the blank face of Hirako with the remaining members of the zero squad. Ken warned Hirako if he wants to fight he will not think twice. However; the man made it clear that their purpose is to make sure that Ken Kaneki will be able to leave cochlea. The children asked their superior if they can bid their farewell to Kishou and there Kaneki realized how important the white reaper is to the children of the garden. He watched how Hairu, Shio, Yusa, Rikai and the rest of the zero squad from the garden cried their hearts out. _Come to think of it, Furuta was one of these children._ Kaneki gulp for a moment. _Wait— Hinami and I left him to die but it might be possible that someone saw him and help him or maybe we can see him on our way out and I can bring him to Banjo then we’ll take him with us but that’ll be dangerous. He’ll become a fugitive. I need to save Takatsuki-san too._ Kaneki was startled when Hirako squeezes his shoulder.

 

 

 

“We must leave before they can find us” Hirako beckons the children from the garden to move too. They all turned their back from the cold body of the white reaper and with one last glance; they bid their farewell and thanked the man that was once their hope. It did not take them much of an effort to reach the place where investigators will surely gather and trap the escaping ghouls, on their way to where their escape route would be; they found the one-eyed owl. She is bleeding and trying to catch her breath. Kaneki and the rest can see how the woman is not in good condition.

 

“Takatsuki-san” Kaneki knelt beside Eto’s whimpering body and his nose twitches, she smells something familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

 

“Oho? If it isn’t the young man” She is gasping for air to catch her breath. Her lower extremity is still sore from her unfortunate encounter with that man. 

 

“Can you walk? If not, we can carry you”

 

“No need— damn that bastard did not—”

 

“Yoshimura-san wants you to live” Kaneki stubbornly argued. He and Hirako helped Eto. They take her with them. All Kaneki needs to do is to bring her to Banjo.

 

“Tch who cares about what that person wants”

 

“Hirako-san, please lend Takatsuki-san a hand. I will search for the others”

                                                                                                                ~~~~~

 Exactly twelve hours after their escape, Kaneki and his crew hid themselves in café: Re while Akira and Eto are being taken care of by Banjo, The man volunteered to help them. The latter’s wounds are almost healed unlike the former’s wounds. Eto’s wounds healed fast, thanks to her being a half ghoul. However, the wound below her clavicle failed to totally heal. It left a scar as if someone purposely bit her and left a mark. Kaneki ordered Banjo to call him once Takatsuki opened her eyes.

 

“Hey! Kaneki!!!!!!” Shio shouted happily. He caught a butterfly and he showed it to the one-eyed king. Somehow it reminds Kaneki of a child.

 

“Free it Shio!” Rikai shouted at the younger demi-human.

 

“I just want to show it to Kaneki!” The younger boy frowned.

 

“Leave it be Shio. You are not a child” Yusa scolded the younger boy.

 

“What’s happening here?” Hairu frowned at how loud the youngest of the zero squad members nevertheless she ruffled her distant relative’s hair.

 

“Shio leave that butterfly alone” Hirako ordered. For him, he is in-charge with the children’s well-being. Kishou Arima left them to him thus; he needs to do everything he can do to help them especially how two of the children died on the day they were about to escape, Hirako felt responsible.

 

“Okay” Shio agreed and he runs outside to free the multi-coloured butterfly.


	4. Rabbit's Fist

**CHAPTER 4: Rabbit’s fist**

 With a yelp, Kaneki opened his eyes. Just a few minutes ago, he was rudely awakened by Shio. The boy jumped at him and Kaneki yelped in pain. He eyed the boy for a second and he reach out to pat his head. From now on, this kid along with the other zero squad will be under his care.

 

“Good Morning Kaneki!” Shio cheered happily. Every day since the day they escaped CCG, the boy will always wake the king.

 

“I told you don’t shout too loud Shio” Rikai scolded the younger hybrid.

 

“Hey Kaneki are you awake? The coffee manager is waiting” Hairu yawned, she is still wearing her 0 squad uniform

 

“Touka?” Oh right, he went downstairs with them. A familiar aroma hit his sense of smell. Ah how he missed this kind of atmosphere.

 

Kaneki along with the zero squad went down to greet Touka and to have their breakfast together. Till now he cannot believe that he defeated the CCG’s death God and what makes more it unbelievable is the amount of secrets that his mentor had spilled. The zero squad from the garden and all the investigators who were raised in the Sunlit garden are natural born half ghoul and half human hybrid, it is just that their human side had prevail over their ghoul genes. He observed the children from the garden quietly; all of them are looking around as if this is the first time they ever went outside. He is curious on what kind of atmosphere did they grew up with. Whatever is it, it might not be as good as what everyone expects it to be. _Someday I will show you how beautiful the outside world is._ Kaneki promised.

 

“Kaneki? Hey! Are you listening?” Touka waved her hands in front of his face “You are daydreaming in the middle of the day”

 

“Ah Touka. I—” He felt a strong hand at the back of his head and before he can move, his head hit the table and the next thing he knows is that he heard a sickening crack that comes from his skull.

 

“I feel much better now” Touka smiled, she smiled softly as if she did not just smashed the one-eyed king’s head into the coffee counter of her shop.

 

“…” The zero squad along with Yomo Renji paled upon witnessing the brute force that the beautiful coffee manager showed off.

 

“Hey, Ken” Touka called out his name “Welcome home”

 

“I am home” The new one-eyed king smiled back. A huge part of him is rather worried that CCG might come after them and Touka along with the others might end up dead because of him but a small part of him had promised himself that he will protect everyone that is dear to him.

 

“Those kids”

 

“Is there something wrong? If you are uncomfortable about their presence I will find a place for us to use”

 

“No… No… I was just thinking they lost someone important to them too right?”

 

“Ah and I want to protect them too”

 

“You must introduce them to us later okay?”

 

“I will”

 

“By the way Tsukiyama phoned us awhile ago, he said to meet him in a certain place; he wants to talk to us”

 

“Hmmm” Kaneki’s attention darted into his hot coffee. Tsukiyama Shuu, the ghoul whose family was exterminated because of him. He must apologize to him later.

                                                                                                            ~~~~~

Kaneki went out of the shop to help Touka until he saw the two familiar faces he knows too well. He looked at them for a minute. He was later on greeted by the female ghoul and then was followed by the male ghoul.

 

“Koma-san… Irimi-san”

 

“What’s up with that bland greeting?”

 

“As if you have seen a gho—” Koma bit his tongue accidentally thanks to the sudden impact that came from Irimi’s smack.

 

“It is just like Anteiku”

 

“This four-eye is also included?” Nishiki barged, he stood behind Touka.

 

 “Nishiki-senpai”

 

“Geez Kaneki”

 

“Shittyama is calling for us. Bring your new friends too”

 

“Who is Shittyama?” Shio asked curiously, he along with the rest of the zero squad appeared behind the Anteiku crew.

 

“You’ll never like him. He talks a lot” Nishiki answered.

 

“Oh cool. I like talking too” Shio smiled politely.

 

“Kaneki, are you planning to build an orphanage?”

                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 Once they entered the small studio-like place that belongs to the Tsukiyama family, they were immediately greeted by the sight of the remnants of the Aogiri Executives and members that were gathered here by Tsukiyama Shuu after they help their escape from CCG’s raid in Rue Island.

 

 

 

“Tatara”

 

“King” The taller ghoul lowered himself upon Kaneki mentioning his name.

 

“You know—?” He beckons for the older ghoul to stand which he gladly did

 

“Yes. The former king and Eto has been planning for your ascension a long time ago”

 

“Speaking of Eto, She is still unconscious but her wounds were all healed which is good. I asked Banjo to take good care of her and another friend of mine so you do not have to worry. We still don’t know what happened to Eto but the last time we talked she said a faint smiling CLOWN outdone her”

 

 

“You have my thanks. I see. It must be Kanou’s clown”

 

 

“Kanou’s clown?”

 

 

“…” Tatara shut his mouth as if unwilling to impart details about it out loud. At least not yet.

 

 

“You may visit her later”

 

 

“I will.”

 

 

“Tsukiyama” Kaneki turned his attention to the multilingual ghoul “I—”

 

 

“I glad to see you again, Kaneki-kun”

 

“I—”

 

“What has transpired in the past be water under the bridge” The man stretched out his hand to the younger ghoul.

 

“Ah” Awkwardly, Kaneki shook it till Naki suddenly attacked Kaneki. Tatara quickly stopped the man from rampaging. Somehow, Kaneki was grateful about it

 

 

“Naki” Tatara coldly stared at the petulant child.

 

 

“…” Naki hissed but never tried to do anything reckless especially not when Tatara looked like as if he will shred him into tiny pieces.

 

 

“So what is the point of this gathering?” Kurona, an artificial ghoul that was made from Rize’s Kakhou inquired. “The Aogiri stragglers and the café workers are here to have a cup of coffee or sort of like that? All I care about is if we are going to kill Kanou or not. I will lend you a hand if you want him dead”

 

 

“Ken Kaneki” A small female called out. She does not look familiar to Kaneki though but by the looks of it, she is also a remnant of Aogiri.

 

 

“Oi grandma” Naki hissed.

 

“I am Miza, The leader of the three blades and a former executive of Aogiri tree. One of your friends saved me and my friends from the Rue Island raid that is why I am curious about your agenda and what you are trying to seek. I want to hear your thoughts before I make my decision.”

 

“I will carry on the wish of my predecessor. I will create a world where humans and ghouls can understand each other. The reason why the dispute between humans and ghouls was never settled is because none have even bothered to lend their ear. That is why I will carry out the will of the former king, Kishou Arima. I will create a place where ghouls and humans can live together without fearing for extinction but first we need to speak to those who are sitting on top of CCG, The Washuu family.” Kaneki eyed each one of them “We will name our organization GOAT”


	5. Colours

**CHAPTER 5: Colours**

Watching the news along with the key members of his newly found group, Kaneki was not surprised that CCG will come after him soon and thus he wants to do what he can for the ghouls before the doves will start their hunt.

 

“Looks like they want your head rolling” Nishiki sips his coffee and he turned his head towards Kaneki’s direction.

 

“I am expecting it”

 

 “…” Yomo muttered incoherent words but Touka elbowed him nevertheless

 

“Hey kids, do you want chocolates? I bought some” Touka asked the human hybrids upon observing the sudden change into their facial expressions

 

“I wonder how I can buy some dog food”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“I have two dogs and I need to feed them but I am in the wanted list. My grandparents won’t be able to buy them food either” Hirako explained.

 

 

“If you want we can buy it for you” Touka offered to lend them a hand. She fully understood how it feels like to hide in the dark so doves won’t find you. She’s been playing this game since she was young, a game of tag against the doves. The loser always ends up dead.

 

 

“I also need some decent clothes and underwear. I’m not wearing this uniform for the rest of my stay here” Hairu whined. If she knows she will end up like this, she should have at least packed her things and brought it with her.

 

“I will help you to buy some too” Touka volunteered again but Hairu stared at her cautiously. _I will never trust a ghoul._ She narrowed her eyes suspicious of the ghoul woman.

 

“Don’t worry Hairu because Touka is a nice person. You may also buy something Rikai”

 

“What about me, Yusa and Hirako?” Shio asked their king, the teen smiled.

 

 

“Well—”

 

“I will help them too”

 

“Thank you Manager!” Shio squealed and he rushed towards her to give her a bear hug and it earned a disapproving glare from Hairu and the other garden graduates present.

 

“Shush. Look at this king” Kurona rolled her eyes and she tone up the volume of the TV set.

 

On the TV screen the news of the Washuu clan massacre, one of the most influential clan in Tokyo that also happened a month ago was revealed. The same day the raid in cochlea happened. According to the news, Ken Kaneki also known as Haise Sasaki was the one who massacred the prominent clan.

 

“…” Kaneki looked at the screen quietly. He swears he never even met any of the Washuu members aside from those who are working at CCG and have no idea what the news is talking about. According to the news the massacre only left two survivors. Who would have killed the whole Washuu clan and why would they do that?

 

“What will you do now?” A voiced behind them inquired, they all turned their heads to see the one-eyed owl standing beside Tatara.

 

“Continue as what we have planned” Reluctant, Kaneki answered back. He needs to move forward if he doesn’t want Kishou’s sacrifice to be wasted because of his inability as a leader.

 

“Shush” Kurona said again as the news flashed appeared. On the screen, the names and photos of the CCG director and CCG chairman appeared just below their names was the word ‘killed’.

 

“…” Kaneki twitches from his seat. _Special class Matsuri will be the new head of CCG. It will be hard to convince that elitist but there is another survivor so maybe we can try—_ Ken thought to himself as he contemplated his next move.

 

 

“How is that even possible?!” Hairu slams her hands onto the table and her chair clatters

 

“That bastard framed you up for the thing that he most likely did” The one-eyed owl muttered

 

 

“Who?” Kaneki asked

 

“Nimura Furuta”

 

“What!?” Hairu suddenly rushed to where Eto is standing and she demanded for her to explain further “How come a piece of trash like him can do that to a whole clan nonetheless?”

 

 

“Tell me Ihei, do you always believe in whatever your pretty eyes can see?” Eto pushed Hairu out of her way and she hopped at the table to sit on top of it.

 

“He barely achieves anything on his own if not for that sadistic freak Kijima! He was his favourite”

 

 

“He was the one who killed the Tsukiyama family butler, Matsumae. Single-handedly in a short time I must say. As expected from one of Kishou Arima’s protégés” Eto said as a matter of fact which earned the Tsukiyama’s heir’s attention.

 

“Impossible! Furuta said Kijima killed her! Furuta is not Arima-san’s student either Kaiko was the one who trained him when he was young” Hairu argued. She swears that he heard Furuta telling Ui that it was Kijima who eliminated that ghoul. Suddenly and idly forgotten memory of that day haunts her again.

 

_“A hole?” She was surprised to see the huge hole into her middle section. She shouted at her underling to give her the quinque that was modeled from Arima’s own. She waited for the female ghoul to die however her vision blurred and she failed to see another butler who came out of nowhere but when he was about to slice Hairu’s head, a hand pulled her out of the butler’s way and there Kijima sliced the man._

_“Your enthusiasm is remarkable as always however your obsession to gain Kishou’s praise will be the cause of your death one day” Nimura whispered onto her ear after he pulled her into a safe distance and Hairu’s vision totally darkens. All Hairu can hear is how Kijima stupidly killed Ihei’s underlings accidentally and then everything is no longer clear. The next thing she knows after opening her eyes was a view of Nimura’s bloodied face and a crazed grin adorns his lips as he stares at the dead body of the female butler of the Tsukiyama family._

 

“He is a liar. A professional one as a matter of fact” Eto sips the coffee that was given to her by Touka and she playfully swings her legs.

 

“…” Hairu swears that memory of Nimura suddenly send chills into her spine. A man who barely has any achievement is just a façade he weaves carefully and wears for so long; now his real colour is starting to resurface and so the claims that Furuta Nimura is a genius like Arima Kishou is never a lie.

 

“Anyway, I have one question my dear Ihei”

 

“What?” Shio and Hairu both answered in unison

 

Eto giggled “Oooppps— I want to clear things with you. The Washuu clan are not in league with ghouls, no?”

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“I have a theory but I need your confirmation. Let’s start with Rize Kamishiro, a ghoul escapee from the garden. _**She is one of them**_ ”

 

“…” The children from the garden squirm not of fear of these ghouls. No, they were trained not to fear ghouls. What they fear is the fact that their secret will also spill along with the Washuu clan’s secret.

 

“They are uncomfortable please leave them alone” Kaneki stepped in front of the children to shield them from the one-eyed owl

 

“I am incorrect about them being ghoul conspirators. They, the Washuu clan are not ghoul conspirators. They are ghouls themselves. Kishou never informed me about it” She swings her legs and she stares at the younger hybrids.

 

“…”

 

“That means the four of you—” Eto pointed at Yusa, Rikai, Shio and Hairu “are _natural bred_ half human-half ghoul hybrids like myself. That explains your ghoul-like speed and reflexes”

 

“We are not ghouls”

 

“Yes, you are.” She beckons for Tatara to give her the files

 

“We are humans!” Ihei Hairu screamed at her

 

“Not really, _ghoul half-blood_ ” She throw the folder on Ihei’s face and the papers scattered. “Your medical results and I asked someone to steal it”

 

Touka took some of the scattered papers and she read them. She narrowed her eyes upon reading the RC count of the people in the photo. She took the rest of the papers and she checked all their RC counts. No human will have that high RC count. The rest of the group checked the papers too and they eyed the ‘humans’ with confusion. Hairu and the garden graduates were seething in anger. Hirako stopped them from causing trouble and he captured all their quinques

 

 “Arima-san told me about the secret of the garden and you don’t have to worry about it. No one will here will dare to judge you for the things you are not accounted for.” Kaneki reassured the garden graduates.

 

“Will you be so kind to explain Kaneki-kun. What is this all about?” Tsukiyama inquired as he flipped the papers.

 

“Shio, Yusa, Hairu, Rikai, Kishou and all the investigators who were raised in that garden are natural born hybrid except that their human side is dominant” Kaneki spoke in behalf of the Washuu hybrids.

 

“W-We don’t have kagune and we can eat normal human food like an ordinary human. Except that we die fast despite our enhanced skills—” Yusa explained further

 

“Each one of us has a ghoul parent— We are— umm  human-Washuu ghoul failed experiment— but we are human okay?” Shio awkwardly smiled. “That is why do not feed us human meat”

 

 

 

“Hmmm” The one-eyed owl nodded and then he eyed the one-eyed king.

 

 

“Yes?” Ken squirm because of how everyone’s eyes are on hm.

 

“Anyway Kaneki— Congratulations on your ascension to the throne” Eto clapped her hands in delight especially that her plans are into motion.

                                                                                                         ~~~~~

Unknown to them somewhere at the heart of Kanou’s laboratory, a new ally of the opposing party has opened his eyes. Those cold calculating eyes squints at the blinding light above him and the other individuals present in the laboratory are lurking in the shadows and playing the role of spectators.

 

“He opened his eyes!” an unfamiliar voice squeal in delight. “I’ll call the old fart!” in just a second the voice can no longer be heard anywhere.


	6. Liability and Responsibility

**CHAPTER 6: Liability and Responsibility**

Kaneki Ken remembered the course of his talk to his former underling as if it just happened yesterday.

 

_He had decided to visit his former underling. He along with Fuka waited patiently in an underground tunnel. The one-eyed king needs to clear things with Furuta and to ask him a few questions to confirm Eto Yoshimura’s claim about Souta Furuta being the proprietor of Kaneki’s tragedy. He can still remember that night when a man wearing a clown mask was laughing above them. Rize looked surprised upon seeing the person. Kaneki never thought that they might be connected and worst related biologically. Eto claimed that Furuta was the one who helped Rize to escape the garden. Kishou was the one who told the one eyed owl about it but Kaneki wants to hear it from the person itself thus he wants to see Furuta right now._

_Souta was a little bit tired from talking to those pests. Yes, he was summoned by the Special Class Investigators during their meeting to get to know him better and to learn about his experience from this field of work so he needs to attend the meeting although he made sure to show up late.  On his way out of the office, everyone is looking at him as if he is the most pitiful person in the world. They think he won’t stand a chance against Matsuri Washuu even though Tsuneyoshi’s last will and testament says that he is the rightful heir to the Washuu throne. He is in deep thought until he sensed Kaneki and his other company. He smiled nervously when the man greeted him, claiming that he wants to see his face. Seriously, is Kaneki Ken hitting on me? Furuta thought._

_It did not surprised Furuta that the eye patch kid will learn the truth one way or another and he’s is not even scared even though Kaneki might be able to kill him if he played his cards wrong. As what he predicted, Kaneki failed to see through his clues. Even though he spilled too much data about his future plans, ah what an idiot. He thought._

 

In the end, Kaneki did not accomplish anything because the Washuu heir is a slippery bastard. If Ken will be honest, he was confused to which one of the things that Furuta spouted were true and which one is a lie. There are so many lies that even the truth was concealed artfully. Soon, he will definitely find out which is which but he is hoping that he can find a way to outwit the man without killing him. There’s no need to pluck any of the children from the Sunlit garden especially when they are not completely accounted for the things that was only ordered to them by their superiors.

 

Eto was looking at the children gathering around Hinami. She remembered how she used to be like them until she realized that this world is unfair. The natural born one-eyed owl felt her stomach growling so she went inside the café to find something decent to eat; Eto felt the bile crawling up her throat from her stomach. She rushed at the sink and upon emptying her upset stomach she searches for something decent to eat. However, she suddenly felt ill and even Touka was worried after hearing her throwing up for a few hours randomly utmost because of that, Touka asked Banjo to check on her. According to the man, nothing is wrong with her. Lately, everyone think that Eto’s sudden mood swings are scary and they made sure to stay as far as they can from her. She looked at the calendar and she cuss because her monthly period is delayed. Until she remembered what conspired between her and that Washuu pervert. Eto paled and she asked Banjo if he is sure that nothing is really wrong with her. Kaneki even eyed her curiously.

 

“You know you are so moody like a pregnant woman in the movie that we watched yesterday” Hairu tilted her head towards Eto who is still pestering Banjo.

 

 

“Shut up pink stupid bitch” Eto froze and she cussed at Ihei

 

 

“Hey! You are really like a pregnant person!” Hairu stomped her foot childishly

 

 

“…” Eto left them and she went back to her the room that she shares with Touka. She stares at her stomach in disgust. “What if I am growing a baby?”

 

“…” The cup in Touka’s hand fell and the coffee spilled when she heard the owl mumbling about the possibilities of being pregnant.

 

 

“…” Eto was startled when she heard clattering of broken ceramic.

 

 

“Y-You’re pregnant?” Touka asked. She remembered the time when they escaped cochlea with the owl and the zero squad. At first, Touka thought she might be mistaken about the scent of another ghoul on Eto so she never ask anyone about it not even the owl or Kaneki.

 

 

“I need to get rid of it” Eto grabbed her by her throat and she hissed.

 

 

“But that is a baby”

 

 

“What of it if it is a baby?”

 

 

“It did not do anything wrong”

 

 

“No wonder Ayato left you because you are weak. I’m more than thrilled to know that Kaneki Ken will give me a hand to get rid of this problem before it becomes a liability” She stormed outside to search for the new one-eyed king and once she found him, she grabbed the front of his shirt. “We have a problem and as Kishou’s chosen heir, you have to do something about it”

 

“Eto! Don’t do it!” Touka shouted

 

 

“Who might you be to tell me what to do and not to do?”

 

 

“But that is a life! You cannot just kill it because you think it is a hindrance!”

 

 

“What is happening?” Kaneki asked them, the rest of the remnants of Aogiri and Zero squad along with the important members of the GOAT are now looking at the two women screaming at each other

 

 

“Eto is—” She dodges the shards of Ukaku from Eto.

 

 

“I will do anything I want to do and I do not need any permission from any of you” Coldly, Eto muttered.

 

 

“But that is yours too!”

 

 

“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do with it”

 

 

“Just this once, you need to be responsible of the things that you created!”

 

 

“For your information stupid rabbit, that damned clown forced himself on me and you want me to give birth to a new generation of Washuu, the same clan who took everything from us while they live in peace”

 

 

“Clown? Washuu?” Kaneki looked so confused for a moment. _Is it Furuta? What did he do again this time?_ Ken is more confused now knowing that whatever Furuta did might be serious that it stir a ruckus between the ukaku users.

 

 

“Souta Washuu” Tatara said, the foreign ghoul almost growled.

 

 

“Wait what?! Souta Washuu? You mean Souta Furuta? As in Nimura Furuta?” Hairu suddenly broke in. She along with the other garden graduates are talking to Miza while Hirako is making sure they will not cause trouble, Eto suddenly started shouting at Kaneki it did not take long before Touka did the same thing to Eto.

 

 

“Nimura Furuta / PG / Souta Furuta or Souta Washuu. I don’t care which one is his real name anyway he goes with so many names and identities” Eto clicked her tongue. The bile is starting to crawl up her mouth once more but she forced it back as she swallowed thickly.

 

 

“Hairu! Where are you going?” Hirako blocked her way

 

 

“I will castrate that perverted son of a bitch”

 

 

“What good will that to do to you?”

 

 

“I have to remind him that women are not toys!”

 

 

“He’ll kill you or worst you’ll end up like the owl. Do you also want to grow a child?”

 

 

“….”

 

 

“Eto let us talk about what you will do about that child” Kaneki eyed the older ghoul and despite the fact that he knows that Eto will never want to carry Furuta’s child, he still want the woman to think about it and to reconsider it because Touka is correct. The child did nothing wrong and killing an innocent baby is wrong no matter what reason you have with you.

 

 

“I made my decision, there’s no need for us to talk about it. As simple as that”

 

 

“We know but that is an innocent life. The father might not be favourable but the child did nothing wrong” Ken said albeit carefully because he need not to anger the already upset owl.


	7. RELISH

**CHAPTER 7:  RELISH**

It’s been almost two weeks since she discovered about her possible pregnancy. Currently, Eto stays with the rest of GOAT’s key members at Touka’s shop. Sometimes she is taunting the rest of the Anteiku crew for her own amusement. 

 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Sitting onto one of the café’s table, Eto demanded. As early as of today she heard Kaneki talks about forcing the CCG to have a peaceful talk with them. Eto almost rolled her eyes at the stupidity of their chosen king.

 

 

“We don’t need to kill to have a dialogue with the Washuu who sits on top”

 

 

“Looks like you were manipulated by the fair lady over there” She tilts her head towards the 20th ward Rabbit’s direction.

 

“I am not manipulating him. If that’s the case, I would have told him to stop with his entire heroic act to save the ghouls” Rabbit steps forward before Kaneki can even say anything.

 

 

“Oho is that so? You could have ignore the two of us just like those who are present here and do your managerial duties”

 

 

“Look, if all you can think of is to cause violence and to spill blood then no wonder Yoshimura-san never bothered to find you”

 

 

“Ahahahaha that’s so rich from a person who killed a father, a mother, a son and a daughter just to survive. You’re also—” A hand covered her mouth even before she can rebut further. She eyed the rabbit for a second and was tempted to bite the woman.

 

 

“I know what I am and what I did”

 

 

Eto bit hard into the hand that is covering her mouth, licking the blood that smeared her lips. She looked at the rabbit in triumph till the woman let her go “The rabbit taste good”

 

 

She’s been too focused till the rude woman bite hard into her flesh, Touka flinched and she cradled her injured hand. Kaneki wipe her hand to check for any damage, he sighs when the wound closes on its own.

 

 

“Takatsuki-san, you do not need to do that. If you are hungry you could have just say it” Ken said, his voice is as cold as his eyes.

 

 

“Oooooohhhh so the young man doesn’t want the idea of sharing _his_ rabbit~?”

 

 

“What are you—”

 

 

“I know what you two are doing. You are an adult now and is ready to have a family~”

 

 

“…” Touka and Kaneki blushes at the same time once Eto hinted what is transcribing between the two of them.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~

_Roma never begrudge anyone in GOAT if she were to be honest. Not even when they took her as a prisoner of war after the destruction of Aogiri Tree in the hands of CCG. For her, the only reason why she went to protect that old fart Kanou in behalf of Souta was to find an opportunity to have fun and to check on the opposing party aside from the fact that she also wants to please their spoiled king at the same time. As expected, they never failed to amuse her with their ignorance about the real danger and with their acts of heroism. The one whom she have interest most is Kaneki Ken and his campaign about creating a world where ghouls and humans can live peacefully by trying to have a dialogue to those who sits on top. She laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. Souta will be so thrilled to learn about the bastardized king’s plans. Although she suspected that her dear boy already figured out Kaneki Ken’s plans. Souta after is a clever boy._

_“The One-eyed King and the Rabbit they are married” One of the passing unknown ghouls said to another one_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, a friend of mine said that the king announced it to his closest friends”_

_“So the rumour about the Rabbit’s pregnancy is real?”_

_“Perhaps so”_

_Roma’s lips formed into small o upon hearing the unknown ghouls gossiping. She almost wants to escape her cell just to announce the news to her friends. Hearing gossips is one of their pastimes after all along with creating chaos and watching from above._

_“Damn that Okama for leaving me here” She muttered to herself. She flexed her limbs till her bones pop up and gave her a little space for her kagune worm to strip the jacket that they tied around her. Freed, the first thing she did was to leave the cell and to stalk Kaneki but a familiar scent caught her attention. Luckily, she found the artificial ghoul being surrounded by his closest allies. She hid herself in a safe distance. Close enough to hear them and far enough for them to notice._

_“Are you really sure that you do not want to tell him?” Touka asked Eto Yoshimura cautiously which earned weird glances from everyone present._

_“And then what? Play a game called house with a Washuu?” The one-eyed beauty snorted at the idea of her and Furuta being together._

_“Technically speaking that is his child too so he has every right to know that he spawned a brat and let him take responsibility” Nishiki grumbled which earned a pinch from Touka._

_“Let him know about the child and perhaps he can spare you and your child once he comes after us” The rabbit encouraged. Everyone already concluded that Kichmura Washuu will go after them as soon as he is done playing his own game and thus, as early as today, Touka and some of them wants Eto to tell Kichimura Washuu about their child’s existence. Not only for Eto’s sake and also for the unborn child’s sake._

_Roma leaned a little bit closer and her lips quirk up once she caught the scent of the infamous one-eyed owl. She quietly listens to the group._

_“You are deluding yourself if you think that I will be given considerations just because I am carrying his brat. Washuu never work that way. They want control over everything and for that; I will never allow another one to be born”_

_“You always think as if killing is the only answer to everything” Hairu muttered begrudgingly._

_“That’s how the world is; you of all people must know it. After all you were trained since you were young on how to kill, murderer of ghouls”_

_“I do not have a choice because those who grew up from that place do not have a choice unlike you”_

_“Spare me with your moral sermon. A weak person like you knows nothing”_

_“You are no better than V and the Washuu clan or even that bastard Furuta. For you killing is the easiest way to settle things”_

_“Don’t dare compare me to those megalomaniacs”_

_“To get rid of anything that you think is a liability using another person that is how they work and that is how you work too.”_

 

_“Oooooohhh cheesy” Roma muttered loud enough till their attention is on her._

 

_“…”  In a second Tatara grabbed the back of her head and he throw her onto the floor recklessly._

_“Hi there!” Roma greeted giddily even though she looks like a ragdoll sprawling on the floor “Oh you are the one who freed me from cochlea! You have my thanks!”_

_“How did you even escape?” Nishiki kicked the clowns’ founder_

_“Owwie through the door of course dummy” Roma tilt her head as she act clueless of the matter, rubbing the part where she was rudely kicked. “Kaneki congratulations on your wedding to Touka-chan but why am I not even invited?”_

_Ken frowned at the knowledge that Roma knows about his affair and status quo. “Who told you that?” His Kagune almost hit the older ghoul’s head_

_“I heard some of your people talking out loud”_

_“What is little Furuta’s plan?”_

_“Furuta who?” The clown ghoul giggled_

_“Kichimura Washuu. The CCG’s new director. He’s one of you” Hairu hissed._

_”No waaaaaaay~ The CCG’s new Bureau Chief is a clown~? Since when~?”_

 

_“…” Hairu grabbed her suitcase where her quinque is resting._

_“Mah mah killing a young girl will never make any difference, my dear. You ridiculous peace loving hypocrites”_

_“Why you—”_

_“Oooohhhh is the little Washuu princess hurt? Of course you are because you are very sensitive after all”_

_“I am not—”_

_Roma darted her attention to the one-eyed owl “So the one-eyed owl and the CCG Director will have a child?”  In a second, she is already standing in front of the owl and touching her baby bump._

_Blood splutters next, the arm that is touching her was ripped off by the likes of the owl. She smiled sweetly and she throws the arm on the ground. “Touch me again and I will rip your head next and send it to that faint smiling clown that you loved most.”_

_“How scary! Afufufufu” She back away from the sensitive ghoul and reattach her arm as if it is just a child’s play. “Reminds me of someone I am so fond of as of late!” She was baffled by the owl’s hand_

_“Say no more or I will rip your tongue and force you to eat it” She pushed her away and she hops back to her seat. For some unknown reason she felt like as if she wants to stay away from the danger that Roma could give them. Is it a maternal instinct? Eto doesn’t know too._

_“I heard from them that you don’t want your baby. Why not let me eat it. This little girl is so curious how does the Owl and CCG Director’s offspring will taste like” She muttered and ignoring the weird glances that were sent towards her direction. “It might be tastier than normal humans or ghouls for its breed—”_

_“Halt, you bitch” Eto snarled once Roma tried to touch her baby bump once more_

_“Ah. You don’t want me to kill it? Then why don’t you do it?”_

_“Lock her up!” Eto barked. A vein popped just under her eye once she heard what the clown said._

_“Little did you know is that you unconsciously you want your baby alive because it’s a family that you never had? Your maternal instinct is bothersome too, right? That is why you want Kaneki to kill your baby so you need not to feel guilty about it” Roma grinned maniacally. Till they drag her back to her cell. She likes the delicious spark of genuine denial into the one-eyed owl’s eyes._

_~~~~~_

In present time, Roma is tied back in a tight jacket and was locked inside a cell. “I am so bored” She whined as she patiently waits for someone to save her or at least someone from the clowns to see her kagune worms that she sent out after scolding them to never find that okama again and just find someone more useful like Souta or Uta, her two most favourite clowns.

 

 

 

“Why did you not escape on your own?” Someone said and she tilts her head to from the doorway and there she saw the gothic ghoul from her clown group.

 

 

“U-chan!!!!” Roma squeals in delight.

 

 

“How troublesome. I should have told him to get you instead of sending me here on his behalf” He removed his mask and he walk inside their founder’s cell and freed her.

 

 

 

“Eh?”

 

 

“Souta was the one who saw your kagune worm and he asked me to go instead because he’s busy playing his own games” Uta showed the little kagune that is twitching on his hand.

 

 

“Oooopppps~” She accidentally knocked out an unnamed ghoul from GOAT who saw them, guts spilled out of the poor thing.

 

 

“Let’s go” Uta wear his mask again, he grabbed her by the back of her clothes and helped the shorter clown to escape while the GOAT is busy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the italics are mostly for inner thoughts or past occurrences


	8. PARTY CLOWN

**CHAPTER 8: PARTY CLOWN**

Souta nuzzles his face onto the soft comforts of his bed and pillows until something ticklish soothes his cheek. He opened one of his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of none other than Roma Hoito, The clowns’ founder and the ghoul who treats him ever so fondly. He contemplated whether to kick her out of his bed or just to continue his sleep, the latter ruled out.

 

                                                                                      

“Wakey! Wakey!” Roma shook him lightly and she wondered if Souta now practicing ghoul cannibalism too for he never age in the slightest since the first time she met him two years ago. If not, he is quite looking younger than his original age perhaps she’ll ask him later about it but for now she needs to wake their king.  

 

 

“Ten minutes more” The young clown muttered again and he bury his face onto his pillow.

 

 

“You will be late!!!! Come on!!!” Roma grabbed the boy’s hand and forced him out of his bed. Souta’s body fell with a loud thud on the carpeted floor of his room.

 

 

“Ugh. Who even let you in?”

 

 

“It is not good for the Bureau Chief to be late in his own inauguration! Come on my dear boy!” He was shoved inside the bathroom.

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~

 

After showering, Souta sighed because the clowns are gathering inside his apartment. Donato looked at him meticulously; Uta dragged him onto the chair to trim his hair.

 

“Do you want the normal cut or—”

 

 

“I maintain this look since childhood”

 

 

“Hmmm” The gothic ghoul trimmed the young clown’s hair and then afterwards, He arched his eyebrow towards them.

 

 

“What?” Roma was the first one to ask.

 

 

“What are those?” Furuta peered through the paper bag

 

“Don’t be mean! We made it for you and even Dona-san helped!” Itori scolded him and all he could do is to stare at them. He will never win an argument against them all if they are this excited.

 

 

“Oh dear, is our Sou-chan grumpy again?”  Nico grabbed a sash from the paper bag and he helped Souta to wear it.

 

 

“Oh my” Souta eyed the sash with a rainbow colour huge font print of I AM YOUR BUREAU CHIEF.

 

 

“Fun right?” Roma add an enough amount of wax on her hands and wipe it thoroughly to his hair so it will not be able to cover their next present while Uta combed his hair till it is well fixed. Next, Itori put on weird looking glasses that have a PARTY glued on top; he observed that it also has a fake moustache and nose. Furuta almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked like after the makeover and he is excited to see the reactions of those investigators. He loved pranks after all he is just a six year old child.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

Once they entered the hall, they saw the investigators present and perfectly standing straight as he gives his speech, a frown adorn his face when he heard murmurs from the crowd. He doesn’t know what could be the cause of such ruckus until he saw Furuta, who is wearing his inauguration clothes with a ridiculous sash that has a huge rainbow coloured print ‘I AM YOUR BUREAU CHIEF’ what makes it more ridiculous is the party glasses he is wearing, A nerve pop just below Ui’s right eye. He grabbed the man’s arm.

 

“Oi is he serious?” Investigators muttered here and there upon seeing their last hope to continue the Washuu line.

 

“Is that Furuta?” Another one said.

 

“Is he the only Washuu left?” The rest started to worry.

 

 

“What are you doing?!” Ui hiss under his breath.

 

“It is time to party” Furuta eyed him for a second and a gloved hand removed the Bureau Advisor’s hold into the younger male and then clapped his hands, a unit of children wearing dark robes and half masked fall in line at the stage.

 

 

“?!” Ui and the others looked at the man.

 

“Today, I want to introduce to you the new unit that will form a fearsome group. They are called Oggai. Just like our QS squad, they also undergone operation giving them a built-in quinque inside their body. Fret no more! They are humans like our QS!”

 

 

“But they are children!”

 

 

“Let me show you their merits” He beckons for the captured clowns to be drag into the stage, Kaneki Ken is with them. Furuta asked the man if he helped the clowns or even lead them, once he admitted. Furuta removed his party masked, revealing his handsome face and he smiled rather thoughtful.

 

The children brought out a scythe but did not move an inch till Furuta beckons for them to hold at their captured ghouls.

 

“We shoulder their death and bring peace to us all!” He said and the children dismembered the ghouls in front of everyone. It did not take long before he heard the foolish puppets cheering. What amused him is the look on Ui’s face. The man is rather appalled by the actions of the new Director and has concluded that CCG is about to end.

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~

After the meeting he went back to his new office that formerly belongs to Chairman Washuu, his father. Ui is tailing him quietly.

 

 

“Is there anything else you need to say?” Furuta asked

 

 

“Must you really do that?!”

 

 

“Do what exactly?” Genuine confusion came across Furuta’s baby face.

 

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about!”

 

 

“I have a huge responsibility now that’s why I had to do what I did”

 

 

 “You do not need to prove anything”

 

 

“Tell me, Bureau Adviser Koori Ui—” Furuta halted from his tracks and he turn around to face the older investigator. “Why it bothers you a lot if we annihilate the whole ghoul-kind?”

 

 

“They need a proper trial”

 

 

Furuta snorted “Those despicable Clowns mixed normal citizens who are _humans_ into their ranks and used them as meat shields. Such abominable actions can’t just be diminish”

 

 

“The ghouls—”

 

“Are monsters that commit misdeeds and we are better off without them”

 

 

“…” Ui bit his tongue. _Furuta is correct ghouls are monsters but why do I have a feeling that Furuta is hiding something too._

 

“Please leave. I will call you if I need something” Furuta waved a hand as he sent away the older man and he entered his new office. With a grin, he beckons for his visitors to reveal themselves upon locking the door behind him.

 

 

“Congratulations Bureau Chief”

 

 

“Shall we start the party?”

_~~~~~_

Sometime after the Clown siege, CCG announced the Director’s new set of rules and he ruthlessly enforced the complete ghoul annihilation even went as far as taking the best unit he has with him during raids, survivors fled underground. The weak ghouls feared the display of power and ruthlessness of the new CCG and its investigators. Humans were seen enjoying the one-sided massacre against ghouls and cheering for the new Director for the accomplishments he achieved with the help of his Oggai and the elite investigators.


	9. BOND

**Chapter 9: Bond**

_The first thing that he saw upon opening his eyes was a blinding light coming from above and there he can see several silhouettes lurking above him as if on instinct, he raised his hands and grabbed the throat of the nearest person and squeeze it tight._

_"Good Morning” a seductive yet familiar voice greeted, dark coloured gloves lazily removed the offending hands around his throat._

_“…” He narrowed his eyes as if trying to refocus them against the blinding light._

_“What’s happening here?” The newly arrived Doctor inquired, a female assistant following him quietly._

_“Nothing dangerous really” The person purrs, His gloved hands tracing the edge of the newly awake man’s bed._

_“How many times do I need to tell you to not to touch my test subjects” The doctor narrowed his eyes towards his partner-in-crime_

_“I am not even touching anything that is not mine in the first place”_

                                                                                                              ~~~~~

 Quietly, Calculating eyes stare coldly at the person outside the cell. Before him are several pairs of keen eyes that observes him yet he paid no heed to them or to the noise they were making even though they are familiar to him. What caught his attention though is the youngest among them and the song he is singing.

 

 

“You’re really a Clown” There is no hint of hatred or malice in his voice and yet his silvery eyes narrowed at the younger man before him. Unaware of what day is it today since he woke up from temporary coma and by the time he is completely aware of his surroundings, he is already locked inside this built-in cage.

 

 

“Hmmmm?” The fairly all man with a medium length dark colour hair hummed.

 

“Tsuneyoshi is he—” He reluctantly muttered yet his next words died upon realizing that he himself knew the answer to his own question by simply looking at the younger man’s darkened expression. _You killed him. You killed our father._ Kishou thought to himself. _He always loved you even after what you did._ He wanted to tell him. Something inside him shatters. Kishou is well aware of how Tsuneyoshi always loved Nimura all this time despite the misunderstanding that occurred between them. The man may not spell it out loud but Kishou and Yoshitoki knew how much their father loved their younger brother more than anyone else. Kishou bit his lower lip and he looked down, unable to spill the tears that never exist. 

 

 “You should have seen his face the moment he saw death itself. Isn’t it poetic he died in the hands of his own failed experiment?”

 

 

“…” When he heard his brother’s voice, he looked up once more. Upon watching the younger man closer, he observed the hatred the boy did not try to conceal. The Nimura that he knew when he was younger is almost gone because of the monster that is standing in front of him. Tsuneyoshi’s favoured son is no more than a mere memory of his own.

 

 

“He deserves it.” The youngest in the room spat. He lean too close to the bars that keeping the older man.

 

 “Sometimes good people make bad decisions. However, it doesn’t mean they are bad people. It means they are _human_ ”

 

 

“Defending your gruesome Father, _brother_?” He peered into that beautiful silver dangerously. His gloved hands clenched too tight into the steel bars of his brother’s cell.

 

 

“The hatred you bear all these years shaped you for what you are today still a part of you is **_human_**.” Leaning close to the steel bars, he reached for the younger male. He tilt the younger male’s chin, carefully he observed how the innocent boy he once knew turned into this greedy monster.  “It’s your mother’s gift” He somewhat regret mentioning the younger man’s mother for it only worsen his brother’s mood.

 

 

“My stance will never change and I made peace with it. You should too. Soon my dragon will come into life”

 

 

“What good will it does to you if you awaken the dragon? It is not worth trying to change what we were born to be“

 

 

“Does joining hands with the one-eyed owl in crowning a bastardized one-eyed king worth anything, _Aogiri’s one-eyed king_?” The man asked and his friends behind him smirked. “Surprised that I knew it was you whom we were looking for all these years? Worry not; your green haired bitch never said anything. I am just really a cleaver boy.”

 

 

“Of course you knew” He gritted his teeth.

 

“I believed I hinted it when V called for us and yet that old bastard Kaiko failed to see through it. I will punish them too soon enough.”

                                                                                                              ~~~~~

She heard from Tatara what occurred during their debut as One-eyed King’s newly formed group and how V had showed up before the beleaguered ghouls can further their own agenda. Kaneki suspected it was Furuta’s work due the man’s connection to the clandestine group. Now, the key members of GOAT gathers inside a small room underground to discuss their growing problem.

 

“I warned you Kaneki Ken that Furuta Nimura must be killed at all cost but you said it will be the best of our interest if that bastard will be the one who’ll take Yoshitoki Washuu’s place inside the CCG” Takatsuki spat. The pregnant half ghoul is utterly displeased at Kaneki’s lack of proper planning and course of action. He’s way too naïve for her liking. It’s not worth Kishou’s sacrifice.

 

 

“…” Kaneki stares anxiously around him. Takatsuki is correct; he underestimated Furuta’s ability and he thought that they can outwit the sly fox.

 

 

“Kill the father of your child? Is everything you can think of is to kill?” Touka defended Kaneki from the angry ghoul.

 

 

“Hah! You are the last person who can tell me that, Rabbit. You are a murderer too or have you forgotten about it?”

 

“That’s enough. Takatsuki-san is correct; I should have done something about Furuta before he became influential” Kaneki admitted “That is why, I will take responsibility. I’ll settle it”

 

 

“And what method are you going to use?” Tsukiyama Shuu asked, he is leaning at the wall while watching the rest of the group bickering. “Go there and what? Get yourself killed? Kaneki-kun, little Jason and Kichimura’s monstrous unit of children will be there too. Before you can reach that man, you’ve already worn out yourself”

 

 

“Kaneki, I hate to admit this but Stupidyama is correct. You cannot just barge there and say ‘ _I need to talk to your Bureau Chief is he available?’_ the moment they see you, they’ll start coming after you. No one will ever believe you too because that is how the world works.” Nishiki smacked the back of Kaneki’s head

 

 

“What should I do then?” Kaneki gritted his teeth; he clenched his fists into ball.

 

 

“Put your goddamned trust on us” Ayato kicked the stool nearby. The Black rabbit glared at the older ghoul. “You are the king but a king will never be able to rule without his allies. Now make use of us and never underestimate us”

 

 

“If only Arima-san is here at least he could have kicked some sense to that bastard Furuta” Ihei muttered, her arms folded on her lap.

 

 

“Arima Kishou is dead and dead helps no one. I doubt he can talk some ‘sense’ to the boy whom he has no control over” Eto snapped.

 

“Day by day death is increasing on our side. Don’t forget that we need to hunt for the growing population of our group. We cannot afford them to starve to death as we stay here underground” Nishiki sips his coffee while ignoring the bickering individuals.

 

 

“We’ll divide our group and give them different task” Kaneki checked the map and data they gathered from Chie Hori.

 

 

“We can no longer hunt at our usual hunting grounds. They barricaded them” Yomo tap his finger into different point in their map

 

“Our only hope is the suicide forest” Kaneki sigh “But we need to pass the security surrounding it. The problem is who will go” He kept quiet for awhile as if calculating some variables “We should never leave this place unattended”

 

 

“We do not need to bring everyone capable of fighting” Shuu suggested

 

 

“We also need someone to defend our base”

 

 

“You have to face the Kichimura Washuu soon” Yomo muttered

 

 

“I know but what is the possibility that we’ll win on head to head fight against him?”

 

 

“The children in his unit and those elites where little Jason belongs, it is quite impossible to have a head to head fight without sacrifices” Shuu said, he eyed the files that Chie stole from CCG’s archives. “The event where those who went against counter measures act will received their punishment maybe we can use that event to strike them down”

 

 

“This is Furuta we are talking about. He is sly and we can’t act recklessly. He probably has another plan in mind.” Kaneki argued back. He can feel his own anxiety growing. He wants to end this without losing anyone he cares anymore.

 

 

“Is he even willing to sacrifice his own brat?” Nishiki lean into the table lazily.

 

 

“He should have halted his raids against us if he cares about the child” Shuu hissed “That little clown that escaped us knows that the one-eyed owl is pregnant. I doubt she can stop herself from talking out loud about it”

 

Kaneki suddenly realized something. “Unless he doesn’t know about Eto’s pregnancy because they never told him”

 

 

“If they haven’t told him yet about his child’s existence then Uta and the rest has another plan which may not bode well for that man or us” Yomo said

 

 

“A psychopath will stop at nothing” Eto rolled her eyes and she left the room, Tatara left with her because she doesn’t need to hear any stupidity anymore.

 

 

Kaneki eyed the retreating figures of the owl and Tatara and yet with determination he nodded his head “Let’s plan a countermeasure about it after we gather enough food supplies. We’ll find a way to stop Furuta. He is not invincible like Arima Kishou”

 

 

Touka talks to the garden graduates, He smiled upon thinking that he wants to live a longer life with her and protect her. Kaneki never felt so alive till now. Thanks to Touka that he found his reason to live. The children gathered around her even the 0 squad likes her so much. It is like they found a mother figure in Touka.

 

 

“What?” Touka flicked his forehead “You are suddenly smiling what’s wrong?”

 

 

“N- nothing—” Kaneki chuckled and he gave her an awkward hug.

 

 

“O-oh” Touka blushed and it only worsen when the children whistled

 

 

“You seemed ill lately is everything fine?”

 

 

“About that—”

 

 

“Touka is pregnant!” Shio chimed in. Yusa dragged Shio with Rikai, they left the room too.

 

 

“…” Kaneki eyed her stomach for a moment. Now that he observed it closely, her stomach is slightly bigger. It has been awhile since they had sex.

 

 

_“Touka-chan” He was startled when she kissed him. Touka later on removed her shirt and other article of clothing, revealing her naked body to Kaneki._

_“It is fine” She reassured him. She grinds her hips against his; she can feel his cock hardening inside his pants. The white rabbit smiled._

_“…” He was so embarrassed upon realizing that Touka is the one who is initiating this thing between them. Kaneki removed his own clothes too and he pulled down her panty and stockings, kicking it for him later on. He wet his lips albeit nervous, Kaneki thrust inside Touka. He was surprised at how amazing it is to be inside her. Never in his 24 years had that he had sex with anyone until now._

_“?!” Touka’s face contorted into frown and surprised when she felt something was ripped off inside her. She realized that it might be normal so she wrapped her legs into his hips and she moved along with him, breasts bouncing and their bed creaking, the headboard hit the wall. Sweating, Touka leaned into the king and he kisses him. They continuously thrusting their own hips till she felt her own climax. Kaneki followed next, tears on his cheeks._

_“…” Kaneki moaned, Touka’s flesh clenching his hardened cock. He lost it and then he cum inside her. The young king keeps on thrusting till he rode his own climax. Tears trickled down her cheeks. He was so shy._

_“Why are you crying?”_

_“I love you” He said and Touka smiled._

_“I love you too Ken”_

 

“What?” Touka looked uncomfortable and embarrass.

 

“I am happy” He shook his head upon remembering the night wherein he lost his virginity to her and vice versa. He touched her tummy and he smiled “When will you—”

 

 

“I think around December”

 

 

“Oh?”

 

 

“I want you to name the baby. I suck at Japanese.”

 

 

“We must think about it together. You are the baby’s mom.”

 

 

“I am somewhat scared. Maybe this is what Eto felt when she found out about her baby. Nevertheless it makes me happy that—” Touka’s blush deepens once Kaneki’s lips met hers.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll be a good mom”

 

“I hope Eto will change her mind about her baby. I know it’ll be hard for her because the father of her baby is on the opposing side but if you can convince Furuta-san then maybe their child do not need to grow up fatherless.”

 

 

“I will try my best but there are no promises about it. By the way Touka-chan, I’ll have to leave you for awhile. I along with a few of our friends will go find us food. Don’t worry; Yomo-san will be here with the other key members. Is there anything you want to eat?”

 

 

“Cake“

 

 

“I will buy you the assorted flavoured cakes from the shop where Hairu likes visiting as of late”

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~

Currently gathering inside the CCG Director’s office, Roma whistled happily from where she is lazily leaning her petite body. The founder’s good mood earned weird glances from her friends except the Bureau Chief who is still attending some meeting intended for doves.

 

 

“I can’t believe that Kaneki and Touka-chan will have their baby now!” The short child-like ghoul announced which earned the rest of her clownish friends’ attention. “Although I knew they’ll be together someday. Touka-chan always loved him”

 

 

“Not surprising at all but it took this long for those two to settle down” Uta settled himself on top of the table with Itori and Donato Porpora.

 

 

“Kirishima Ayato-kun’s sister huh” Nico pressed his index finger on his lips. “The pretty girl from café Anteiku”

 

 

Itori exhaled “Ah everyone’s settling down except for us”

 

“…” Donato is quietly observing the rest of them.

 

 

 “Don’t you think it is also time for Sou to settle down too?” The child-like ghoul grinned.

 

 

“He seemed not interested to any woman as of late. I wonder what happened while we are not looking out for him.”

 

 

“It’s his dream to have a family of his own, no? What brings this sudden agenda?” Donato inquired. He heard how young Furuta always dream of it however his short lifespan forbids him to achieve it and thus he wants to find a way to break the Washuu’s curse that is killing them slowly through awakening the Dragon, the Washuu clan’s ark of life.

 

 

Itori pulled Roma Hoito’s cheeks and she stretched it albeit to pinching. She is so tempted to do more than pinching but ruled not to do it for now.

 

“Owiiieee”

 

 

“What was that?”

 

 

“Let go of her so she can talk properly” Uta offered at the bickering duo.

 

 

“Thanks~” Roma grinned at Uta and she rubs her cheeks. “The one-eyed owl is pregnant”

 

 

“Are we talking about Aogiri Tree’s Eto Yoshimura?” Nico jabs his finger on her their founder’s cheek

 

 

“It is not good to lie to your friends, young Roma. No matter how much you impress them” Donato scolded the childish clown

 

 

“Indeed” Nodding his head, Uta agreed to Donato.

 

 

“But I am telling you the truth! Also, She somewhat smells like him too”

 

 

The flamboyant ghoul shook her recklessly “What did you just said?!”

 

“She smells like Sou-chan?” Roma back away after she freed herself from the okama’s grasp. “The scent of her excess baggage smells like Souta but of course no one will know unless they saw his kakuja but the moment I had the chance to sniff her scent in the air, I know automatically that Eto’s child is fathered by our dear Souta”

 

 

 

“The child will be no doubt an interesting entertainment in the future” Uta said, his eyes shines with curiosity. “A child of two powerful natural born hybrids”

 

 

 

“That excessively sexual boy—” The clown minister darted his attention into the shorter ghoul.

 

 

Itori suddenly laughed merrily. “So our dear Sou was really serious about wanting to dominate the one-eyed owl”

 

 

“However we all know that a miscalculation on his part will never change our original plan and he is running out of time.” Uta looked at his tattooed hands that he lifts into the air.

 

 

“What if that news will give way to another change of our course of plans?” Nico inquired, well-aware of the youngest clown’s dilemma.

 

 

“What do you we do then?” Roma pursed her lips and she traces the mahogany table using her fingers. “This is our only chance to see the harvest and Souta is the only one who can grant our wish”

 

 

“Let him discover it on his own and by that time, we’ll leave the choice to him” Itori chewed her lower lip, trying not to squirm in excitement.


	10. Prodromal

**CHAPTER 10: Prodromal**

The preparations for this moment to inquest a man with unlimited power and influence took a few days after the decree that any humans who will be guilty of harbouring ghouls will be executed in public was signed by the Washuu heir.  Adults remained blind and deaf, most are just indifferent about the law while a small group voiced their displeasure about it but nevertheless Furuta paid no heed to anyone. Urie thought the man no longer deserves to stay on top. A man who is as ruthless as Nimura Furuta deserved none of this fame or influence he obtained that is why he and Special Class Kuroiwa asked for help from the other government agencies to stop the madman.

 

 

“Good Morning” Furuta greeted politely. He leisurely sits onto his chair. It is unknown to Urie if the man even cares that they are about to inquest him or not.

 

“We are here to—” One of the representatives started. He stopped when the young Washuu hold up his hand.

 

 

“What do you think it is that you all need to stop these man-eating monsters?” Furuta asked.

 

 

“Definitely not you or your twisted way of leading CCG” Calmly, Urie answered.

 

 

“You surely talked a lot for someone who barely says anything” Furuta taunted. “Anyway is anyone of you gentlemen who wants to give me a more sensible answer?” He stares at the men in front of him and when they remain passive, Furuta smiled innocently.

 

 

“…” Urie narrowed his eyes as he watch the man with keen eyes.

 

 

“The answer is—” He folded his hands in front of his chest and he lean his back comfortably at his office chair. “We can’t really stop them”

 

 

“You are not making any sense Director Washuu” one of the gentlemen said.

 

“Hundred years ago, Tokyo experienced the same problem. A one-eyed ghoul crowned himself a king of the cannibals but my ancestor procured a way for us humans to win that war. The founder of CCG defeated the one-eyed king and he drove him underground where they all stayed till they die. My point is if we want to win this war, we need to pluck the very cause of it. Meaning—” Souta stood from his seat and he hopped at his table, he spread his arms and a seductive grin curves into his lips. “All we have to do is to kill Kaneki Ken, the bastard who calls himself the one-eyed king. I can’t just allow a dangerous man running havoc in Tokyo not after what he did to the civilians during the Clown siege, to the investigators who are doing their duty to protect humans and to my family who wants to preserve peace”

 

 

“Kill Kaneki Ken in what way? You forgot that they have the high-rate ghouls within his faction” Urie hissed. _Fuck— I need to talk to the other quinx about this._

 

“CCG can outmatch them. We have the Quinx, Oggai, Special Classes and numerous investigators who can win against the likes of those cannibals” Souta said.

 

 

“You are underestimating them” Special Class Kuroiwa scolded the young man. 

 

 

“You are underestimating **_me_** , Special Class Kuroiwa” Souta waved his hand albeit swift.

 

 

“We cannot allow a madman like you to hold the power!” Urie snapped.

 

 

“If the one-eyed king starts killing civilians once again the sole fault will be yours and your friends over here” Nimura jumped off of his table, his shoes clacked onto the marble tiled floor. He swiftly walked in front of the Urie, he lean to his ear “Will you let your father’s sacrifice go into waste?”

 

 

“?!” Urie jerked away, Furuta’s breath tickles his ear.

 

 

“We need to take down the king of the murdering cannibals. I am not actually planning to kill the civilians who are guilty of helping ghouls. I know exactly that Kaneki Ken will foolishly try to save them and I’ll give him what he always wanted— _DEATH_ ” He told his audience but unknown to them, this is just part of his game. Somewhere in the heart of 23rd ward, Furuta’s chosen troops started the Kuroyugi operation and the Clowns are also there to watch the tragic comedy show that is about to unfold.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~

Kaneki divided the groups into several branches and gave them their own role while he, Banjo, Tsukiyama, Nishiki and a few more ghouls went to the suicide forest to gather food for the starving ghouls of GOAT. Despite his worries, the king still left their lair and made sure Tatara and Yomo will work according to their defensive and offensive plan.

 

 

“…” Kaneki felt the sudden chill behind him upon arriving at the forest.

 

 

“What is it Kaneki?” Nishiki asked his friend

 

 

“No. Nothing” Touching his chin, he answered. The group continued packing the dead humans into their bags after ripping off the bodies.

 

 

“You want to go back?” Tsukiyama inquired. He observed that the young king is vibrating with anxiety.

 

 

“No. We need to gather few more bodies. We do not know when we can go back here and we cannot just allow our group to starve” The one-eyed king helped the others to search for more bodies.

 

 

“I see. Let’s hurry then. You are worried about your wife” Shuu also helped into gathering the ripped body parts and he packed them inside his bag

 

 

Kaneki looked around to check if there are still more body that are not too rotten. When he found none, he stared up in the sky. Ah looks like it will rain soon and it will be hard for them to move quietly under a wet road. He ordered the others to move fast. Once they deemed that they gathered more than what they need, they went back to their lair.

 

 

“What’s wrong Nishiki-senpai?” He darted his attention to the man who is still trying to contact the squad of Irimi and Koma

 

 

“They are not answering” Nishiki muttered. He wiped the water off of his eyeglasses.

 

 

“…” Kaneki paled. He’s been feeling off just an hour after they reached the suicide forest and till now he is still anxious. He clenched his fist and he speed up.

 

 

The group arrived. They can smell blood and sweat in the air, upon entering their lair, they paled. Mutated bodies of investigators and ghouls are scattered on the floor. Tatara and Yomo are nowhere to be seen. The first person they saw is Three Blades Miza; she is cleaning the wound of the now unconscious Naki with the help of Naki’s underlings.

 

“Where’s everyone?” Kaneki is the first one to break the silence.

 

 

“Kaneki Ken” Miza bowed her head. “Tatara went to find Eto and the retreating group. Ayato is still not here. Yomo fought the eye-patched investigator. The others are either dead or wounded. Kichimura Washuu’s unit launched a surprised attack with CCG’s elites”

 

 

“Where’s Koma-san and Irimi-san? They are in-charge—” Kaneki paled more when Miza shook her head.

 

 

“We never heard anything from them even before that. I guess they were killed. One of the investigators that we fought said they have sighted a clown. I think _he_ _brought_ _them_ too with him without CCG’s knowledge perhaps with another mission to accomplish apart from what the doves were ordered to do” Miza looked apathetic “Go find Touka and the rest. The zero squad helped them to pass the tunnel where the child spy was waiting with an investigator named Ui and that was the last time we contacted the hybrids”

 

“Tsukiyama come with me and you too Nishiki-senpai. Banjo stay here and cure as many as you can. Once you are done, follow us. The rest will help the wounded and if you can find anyone alive whether they are CCG investigators or not help them. Miza, you are in-charge here” Kaneki barked his order and they left to search for everyone.

 

 

“What are you going to do?” Nishiki asked the king as they run to where Touka’s group went.

 

 

“Nishiki-senpai… Tsukiyama-san… Go that way and try to search for the demi-humans. Help them if they need it. Please be careful. I will go this way to check if Touka’s group is safe” Kaneki ordered, deep down he is starting to panic because of how dangerous the doves are and Touka might be really in danger or worst he won’t see her and their unborn child again. Before anyone can disagree, Kaneki left.

 

 

“…” Nishiki halted upon seeing a bloodied face of Yusa. He crouches down to check on the boy.

 

 

“Oh you are back?” Yusa muttered. He is napping when he heard voices.

 

 

“Oi brat, are you hurt?”

 

“Ah no. I was just tired I thought napping here will be okay”

 

 

“Where are the others?”

 

 

“Shio and Rikai left to check the perimeter to see if there is anyone in need of help. Hirako and Hairu are still fighting Ui. Eto and the rest went to the exit point but I heard from Hajime before we killed him that Suzuya’s squad is waiting there. Yomo-san said he’ll check them but he is not back yet because Mutsuki attacked him. Tatara followed the retreating group once he learned that Eto might be in danger. Hirako ordered us not to go anywhere too far.”

 

 

“…” Shuu and Nishiki listened carefully to the boy.

 

“Shuu-san! Nishiki-san!” Shio squeal happily, he and Rikai were also covered with blood and it is an appalling sight.

 

 

“Welcome back” The shy girl muttered. Her lavender coloured hair is messy and tainted with dried blood

 

 

“Koori! Why don’t you listen to me!” a voice screamed angrily just a block away from where Shuu and Nishiki are talking to the three hybrids.

 

 

 “Traitors speak no truth!” Another voice screamed back.

 

Nishiki and Shuu along with the three children went to where the voices can be heard. Once they step inside the roofless lot, they saw Ui Koori holding his bloodied quinque. Hirako and Hairu pinning him carefully, the former took away the pinned man’s quinque.

 

 

“Do you really think Furuta is trustworthy?!” Hairu hissed. _Please Koori listen to me._ She stared at her former partner when she was still an investigator.

 

 

“He wants to save humanity from these monsters!” Ui stuttered. _Please Hairu listen to me and Furuta promise that he’ll forgive you too._ He also doesn’t trust the child but he only wants to free humanity from these man-eating monsters even if his way of dealing with everything is quite twisted and questionable.

 

 

“Look around you! Does this look like he wants to save anyone?! Furuta is too selfish to save anyone and he is a liar! He’s not even here is he?!”

 

 

“These people are not even humans and they are using you! Furuta— he promised— If I—” Koori clenched his fists. He remembered the memory of his meeting with Furuta a few days ago.

 

 

_“Koryugi?” He inquired._

_“It is a complete annihilation of hostile forces. You see, even my little reaper agreed. You have to agree too” He leisurely leans his back on the glass window of his office as he face the older man._

_“That’s insane!” Koori uncharacteristically grabbed the younger man’s collar and he shook him_

_“I thought you might benefit from this operation” Furuta stares blankly despite how he’s been manhandling by Koori Ui._

_“How come this has something to do with me? Everything you did was unethical!”_

_“How about it then, if I were to spare **them** from this Koryugi operation and reinstate them as investigators will that also be deemed unethical? I am planning to place them under your direct unit and that way you can see them always while making sure the ghouls won’t use them against CCG”_

_“?!” He let go of the man and he back away, surprised._

_Furuta leaned too close to Ui till their faces are just an inch closer. “What about Ethics and all, Koori-senpai?” Furuta smiled softly.  Ui imagined Hairu is the one in front of him instead of Nimura. Somehow Nimura resembles Hairu when he smiles like that._

 

“We are not your enemy! Furuta is manipulating you and everyone to achieve his own goals! He is a ghoul too! Like me! Like Arima! Like everyone from the Sunlit Garden! We are ghouls like everyone here!” Pain, shame and guilt shadowed Hairu’s face. They cannot hide the truth anymore because it’s the only thing that can enlighten Koori and the rest who blindly believe Souta’s lies.

 

 

Ui’s eyes squinted “Why are you lying?! Sunlit Garden is an institution sponsored by CCG. They’re cradling _talented children_ not _ghouls_!”

 

 

“Koori— the Sunlit garden is a place where the Washuu clan keep people like me. It is a facility that breeds half humans such as me and Arima-san. They also breed pureblood Washuu like Rize and Iyo to breed with other purebred Washuus”

 

 

“Liar!” Koori screamed. _What the fuck?_ He cannot believe it too and he doesn’t want to believe that lie either even if it is the truth.

 

 

“It is true Koori. Arima-san informed me of what Sunlit Garden is all about” Take Hirako admitted. “Every investigator that was raised in the Sunlit garden is part ghoul. Demi-human to be precise, they have one human parent and one ghoul parent, their human part is dominant. Furuta Nimura was raised in that garden; he too is a Demi-human by birth like Arima-san and these children” Hirako pointed at the garden kids.

 

 

“I am sorry Koori because I did not tell you. I am scared that they will do something to you if you found out about us.  Arima-san said that you will be safer without knowing the truth about us” Hairu cried. _We are cowards and we left you in Furuta’s hands. We should have told you the truth._ She’s distraught to how they fucked up this time around.

 

 

“You did not tell me but you told Hirako?!” Ui hissed. _Hairu is a ghoul? But she doesn’t look like one neither is Furuta or Arima or these kids._ He eyed Yusa, Rikai and Shio. _They are also helping in maintaining peace by killing ghouls._ He doesn’t know anymore which one is telling the truth.

 

 

“I just accidentally found out and Arima ordered me to keep everything to myself. That way, everyone will be safe” Take sigh and he let go of the man.

 

“Furuta _is_ one of us” Yusa hand a tissue to Ui so he can clean his own face. “He is Arima-san’s half-brother just like Yoshitoki. They were fathered by Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu”

 

“W-what ?” Ui wiped his face “So he’s Chairman Washuu’s illegitimate son?  The chairman is having multiple relationships outside his marriage?! No wonder those three somewhat resemble each other because they are half-siblings! So that was the reason why Furuta was nominated by the demon but still it never make sense because Furuta is—”

 

 

“Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu favoured Furuta and dotes on him more than any of his illegitimate children since Nimura was young” Rikai revealed while looking at the older investigator. “So it’ll never be surprising that he chose Furuta as his successor after Yoshitoki Washuu’s death.”

 

 

“That never makes sense because Furuta is just a rank 1 investigator“

 

 

“Rank 1 Nimura Furuta is just a front Ui. Have you encountered the group of men clad in black during the Clown Seige?” Take Hirako asked his friend and former team member.

 

 

“The group of mysterious men who were like matured versions of the zero squad?”

 

 

 “Those are Special Investigators working for the Washuu clan and they are superior to the CCG’s Special Classes. Furuta is also known as Special Investigator Souta Furuta of the Washuu-Furuta Branch Family and he was ordered to shadow Kaneki Ken and Eto Yoshimura so he applied as a part time investigator that also explains why he started as Rank 1 even when he is still new to the hierarchy”

 

 

“…” Ui groaned at all the information they are imparting him with about Nimura Furuta. None knew anything about Furuta thus they were confused to why Tsuneyoshi will nominate someone who barely an investigator. Now that he is starting to learn the truth, he understood now why Furuta seemed important to the demon.

 

 

“…” Shio sniffles miserably. Green eyes shines with tears.

 

 

 “If Furuta is Chairman Washuu’s son and he is half human as what you claimed him to be, did the old demon slept with a ghoul?! That is unethical and morally wrong just like having multiple relationships outside his marriage!”

 

 

“No Koori. Just like every demi-human, Furuta’s mother is _human **.**_ Mating outside their marriage is normal for any Washuu in existence and it was happening even before the CCG was created”

 

 

“?!” Ui’s eyes widened. _What kind of twisted lifestyle you all have?_ He shivered at the sole idea of becoming a baby-maker for the sake of whatever twisted reason they have.

 

“The main family of the Washuu clan is composed of ghouls, Tsuneyoshi, Yoshitoki and Matsuri included while the Branch families are either hybrids or purebreds or both.”

 

 

They explained everything to Ui from the secret of the garden, the Washuu clan until Furuta’s involvement with the clowns. Ui gritted his teeth but he looked reluctant when he was told that he can stay here and a ghoul will check on him and thus he end up tagging along with the group. They are on their way to exit route when they saw Suzuya is about to kill Hinami, the poor girl is bleeding to death. 


	11. Devil's spawn

**CHAPTER 11: DEVIL’S SPAWN**

Defeated once more, Hinami is gasping for air, her arms clenching her wounds. With one bleeding eye, she looked at the new reaper, quinque pointed directly at her now.

                                                  

                                

“I am just doing my work” He raised his quinque to slice the remaining form of the defeated ghoul.

 

 

“Suzuya No!” Hairu screamed at the investigator. Kaneki’s kagune shielded the young ghoul.

 

 

“Stand down Suzuya. We don’t need to fight” Ui ordered although the idea of helping these monsters left a bitter taste inside his mouth.

 

 

“The Bureau Chief ordered a massive killing. I can’t stop here or Shinohara-san will—” The new reaper was in deep thought until Hairu shook him.

 

 

“Forget about what Furuta ordered you to do!”

 

 

“I can’t. The Bureau Chief’s order is to kill Kaneki Ken” Juuzou answered automatically like a robot modified into perfection.

 

 

“Another marionette of the Washuu King” Eto showed up along with Tatara. Juuzou hissed upon seeing the owl who took away his hope that night two years ago.

 

 

“Takatsuki-san” Kaneki greeted the Aogiri’s founder.

 

 

“I am not with your wife if that is what you want to ask. I went to a different direction for the hope to settle my unsettled business with that perverted bastard” She realized without even exerting effort what Kaneki Ken is about to ask next so she answered him before he could even ask.

 

 

“Then who was left with them?”

 

 

“Why don’t you check? Do I look like a nanny to you?” Eto snapped, her kagune grabbed Juuzou’s prosthetic leg and she pulled it even before he can scratch her. “Little Reaper, Arima Kishou could have avoided that. What kind of poor lad did Furuta replace his brother with?”

 

 

“You—”

 

 

“Suzuya stop” Ui stepped in between the younger dove and the owl. “You won’t be able to see Special Class Shinohara if you are to die here”

 

“Indeed” A voice said and they all turned their head to see none other than Matsuri, Amon, Akira and the Quinx except for Shinsapei and Mutsuki who were both knocked up by Urie and the rest of the Quinx to stop them from harming anyone.

 

 

“What’s happening here?” Koori looked confused at the mash up of individuals just outside the tunnel. The Humans and Ghoul are standing side by side.

 

 

“Looks like they are planning to _destroy_ the evidences along with the witnesses” Amon answered in behalf of everyone. He’s not really familiar with Nimura Furuta because the boy joined CCG by the time Amon went missing after Anteiku’s raid years ago and thus he doesn’t have any idea what kind of person this man is but the fact that all he heard from Marude and the rest are negative, he had decided to lend them a hand to stop this Furuta brat.

 

 

“Amon Koutarou?!” Ui gasped the same goes for Juuzou. They were informed that he might have died in the Anteiku raid and so seeing him here quite surprised the duo.

 

“Eye patch, come with us. Someone needs to talk to you and your group is no longer safe here” Amon said to Ken after nodding towards Ui and Juuzou’s direction.

 

 

“I-I can’t allow CCG to capture my group or myself— Furuta will—” Kaneki reluctantly said.

 

 

“Kichimura Washuu is missing. There was a report from Special Class Itsuki Marude that there were blood stains found inside his office but there’s no report if it is his or from someone else. Nagachika wants to see you too”

 

 

“Furuta is alive. He was here with us” Ui Koori argued. _That means he is really friends with ghouls or worst he must be a ghoul too._ Koori scolded himself for trusting that man.

 

 

“Hide is alive?” His eyes widen in surprised “But Amon-san, Furuta is still CCG’s director” Kaneki wants to see Hide or rather he delude himself that he wants to see his friend despite the fact of not thinking of him unless he is in grave danger or dire situation.

 

 

“Not anymore” Matsuri mumbled from behind them. “That illegitimate child never deserves that title anyway.” He still begrudge his grandfather for choosing that brat over him.

 

 

“And you do? You could have done worst!” Hairu slapped the man “This is all the Washuu clan’s fault. Damn your grandfather!” She spit at him. _If only Tsuneyoshi— then Furuta will never end up as rotten as he is now._ Hairu heard a lot of things that might have triggered Furuta’s sanity and turned him so rotten; one of them is the fact that Tsuneyoshi abandoned him.

 

 

“Special Class Washuu?!” Suzuya gasped. “You are alive!”

 

 

“We are wasting time” Matsuri rubs his cheek.

 

                        

“Oho someone is holding a grudge against his Little Uncle” Eto snorted. _Can’t accept that an illegitimate child was legitimized?_ Aware of how huge each Washuu’s pride is, she suspected that Matsuri hates the fact that he’s been thrown away in favour of an illegitimate child.

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

“Kaneki” Touka muttered weakly from where Furuta is holding her captive, her body bruised from her fight against the Washuu king. Touka never had a chance not even before the man sprayed the RC suppressor and knock her up. His movements are too quick and precise, he made sure to hit her with every single attack he did.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you but my name is Souta” Nimura whispered onto her ear, roughly he grabbed a handful of her hair “I heard you are eating human food so that means you are weaker than before” He almost cackled.

 

 

“He’ll kill you” Touka bit her lip because of how a handful of her hair was ripped off of her scalp.

 

 

“Your husband is nothing but an offering to the dragon and I’ll show you how a real king works” Furuta hissed.

 

 

“…” Touka did not like the close proximity they have. Souta is indeed good-looking but Touka doesn’t like the man no matter how charming he is because there is something dangerous lurking in this Souta persona.

 

“Is there anything you want to do?” Souta asked almost too polite that anyone who never saw the man’s other side will believe that he is from heavens.

 

 

“Fuck you”

 

 

“I would love to but I am quite busy as of the moment.”  Faint smile adorn his face.

 

 

“…” She looked at him with disgust and anger.  A few hours ago, Touka and the GOAT were raided by CCG’s elite force. They were all caught off guard thus all they could do was to evacuate those who can’t fight and those who can fight will have to hold the doves till the escapees can find a better place to hide. On their way to the tunnel the spy child ambushed them, a few of them died but the Zero squad give them enough time to escape. Everything is well until Little Jason showed up before they can step into their escape route and Hinami told her to leave. Eto vanished out of nowhere but Touka suspected she will search for Kichimura.

 

 

_“Eto! Where the hell are you going?!” Touka squeezed the older woman’s arms_

_“None of your business Rabbit” She left in a hurry once Touka’s hold loosens._

_“…” Touka and the rest run towards the exit point to escape when Kichimura Washuu showed up in front of the retreating group. Touka cussed._

_“Going somewhere?” Amused, Kichimura asked. Dark coloured eyes glinting with mischief._

_“Kichimura Washuu” Touka clenched her fists; she can feel the cold sweat on her back. Touka was informed that every single investigator who was raised in that garden is all skilled in fighting with or without a quinque. The man in front of them is one of those children and Arima Kishou’s youngest brother. “Go everyone!” She shouted at the other ghouls. At first the children among their ranks refused to leave but when they saw the quinque that is hanging at his belt everyone rushed out and Touka’s ukaku shards tried to hit the man._

_“You must be Kirishisma Touka-san” Furuta dodges the kagune shards that were sent towards his direction. “Hikari and Arata Kirishima’s daughter, Ayato Kirishima’s older sister. I heard a lot of things about you”_

_“?!” She was startled at the sudden close proximity they have and she shivered when a gentle hand soothes her baby bump. Furuta grabbed her head afterwards and he smashed her to the wall._

_“They said you are Kaneki’s wife now and you are carrying his brat” Nimura chuckled because of how quick the woman jerked away. “Too bad, I thought we can have some fun but I am really in hurry so why don’t we go to my place hmmm”_

_“Y-” Whatever she is about to say never reach the man’s ear for she was knocked up by the man himself. When Touka opened her eyes, the first thing she realized is that she woke up on a bed.  She looked around her but the place is unfamiliar and the scent in the air is quite disgusting too._

_“I see that you are awake now, Kirishima-san” Furuta walked closer and he sits beside the queen._

_“…” Touka glared at him and she tried to slap him really hard across his face just to wipe that perverted grin on his lips but Furuta grabbed her hand even before she can hit him_

_“tut tut tut You’ll hurt your child if you move too much” Furuta waggles his finger in front of her face and yet he removed the things that refrain her from speaking._

_“Let me leave and I will never show them your hideout” Touka said._

_“That’s an interesting bargain but I am not really keen with entering useless pact and I fear that your whim is irrelevant as of the moment”_

_“Why are you doing this? You are a half gho—” Souta rudely muffled her using his gloved hand. The man’s expression darkens along with his mood._

_“Don’t say something that might ruin my reputation unless you want me to gouge out your baby and force you to eat it. Are we clear?” Furuta said in a tone that will not allow any disobedience from the queen and Touka felt the same fear she felt when she fought Arima Kishou._

_“…” Touka nodded her head vigorously. She knows that the man will not think twice if she further displeased him. The man’s hand that muffled her already released her and she observed Nimura’s facial features. This man is the one who perpetuated Rize and Kaneki’s incident. Rize Kamishiro’s half-brother and former lover, a very handsome young man that is so rotten inside.  Benevolence and Innocence left the man a very long time ago._                                                                                     

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

“Yuki!” Kaneki rushed to the ghoul child “Where is Touka?”

 

 

“King” The boy sniffles miserably with all the orphans in the group. “Kichimura took her away and we can’t do anything because he is so strong. Sorry King”

 

 

“?!” Kaneki jerked away as if he’s been slap. _Furuta took my wife!_ He stood up and is about to rush to wherever Furuta is if Hide did not showed up.

 

 

“Hide” Kaneki’s silver coloured eyes widened “H-How”

 

 “Why am I not invited on your wedding? I am your best friend!” Hide pat the man’s back.

 

“I—” Kaneki stares at the floor in shame. Not only had he thought that Hide is dead, he too forgot about him. 

 

 

“Man! It was a joke. Let’s go to where Marude-san is waiting for us” He holds out his hand to his childhood friend. Hide always loved Kaneki like a brother and to see him once more made him really happy.

 

Kaneki reluctantly agreed to go on the surface along with his group if not for Amon’s reassurance that Furuta won’t be able to do anything to them unless he wants to be in so much trouble. However, Eto is convinced that the Washuu King is planning something that will send them all to hell.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

Meanwhile at the heart of the first ward, Marude check a few files from CCG achieve and yet he found nothing suspicious. The man sits in front of the computer screen and he browses more of the files for the hope to find something that will lead them to the hidden truth however, a report about a group of ghouls standing in front of CCG’s main office drag him back to reality.

 

“Special Class Marude!!! We have a problem! Ghouls—” One of the investigators panted, fear is written all over his face.

 

 

“What is it again?” Itsuki sigh in exasperation.

 

 

“Please come with us!”

 

“…” Marude reached the entrance of CCG and he will not lie that when he saw the group gathering in front of them somewhat scared him too. Who wouldn’t be scared if you see SSS rate One-eyed owl along with so many of her followers. Not to mention that Kaneki Ken is with them while they have no one who can stop them. Arima Kishou is dead after all.

 

“Marude-san” Hideyoshi called, he is lucky that Ogura gave him a gift that can help him to talk.

 

 

“Nagachika the hell are you doing and why are you even with them? They are ghouls!”

 

 

 “So is the Washuu clan that you doves were serving” Eto said with mild interest.

 

“Wait the Washuu clan is a ghoul clan?! Then Furuta—” Yonebayashi gaped.

 

 

“No” Arima Kishou said loud enough for the others to hear him. He arrived with Kimi Nishino and a few researchers, files on their hands. “Furuta is half human like us and every agent who was raised in the garden. We were fathered by a pureblood Washuu. Ching Li included” Arima revealed. “Yet we were born without a kagune and we can eat human food. The only thing that is special about us is our highly developed physical attributes and a shorter lifespan. We die around our thirties”

 

“Arima-san?!” Hairu, Shio, Yusa and Rikai were delighted to see him once more but something is not right.

 

 

“I will explain later” He told the children of the garden as if he read what is running inside their head.

 

 

“You are also—” Higemaru and the Quinx eyed the Taiwanese quinx.

 

 

“Half human” Hsiao sighed. _Please do not ask anything anymore._  Afraid is an understatement. She’s more so afraid especially that the truth about her ancestry has been revealed.

 

 

“You did not tell us. Did you think that we’ll judge you?” Yonebayashi frowned.

 

“It’s a protocol of the Garden and the Washuu clan to never reveal our _real identities_ and _ancestry_ ” Hairu answered in behalf of the younger demi-human.

 

 

“Special Class Arima, you and the others can pass through the RC gates without triggering it, how is that even possible if half of you is from a ghoul?” Juuzou Suzuya asked. The new CCG reaper eyed the older reaper with suspicion especially on how the man is well and alive. “Same goes for the one-eyed owl. She passed through one of those when we met her two years ago” 

 

“There is a _special trick to the gates_. There’s a specific system to prevent false alarms not only for the quinque. This said system was also being utilized for the sake of _special individuals_. The system will react as false positive when any member of the Washuu clan to which garden graduates belongs passes through the gate because their RC cell pattern belongs to the Washuu.” Marude revealed to everyone present. Most were too shock while there are those who were no longer surprise.

 

“But that did not answer Special Class Suzuya’s question on why the owl can pass through the gate too” Hanbee muttered. He along with the rest of Suzuya’s squad was standing behind their leader.

 

“My father and the Binge Eater Rize Kamishiro are ghouls of V and any members of V can pass through the gate. We gain immunity because of the kakuhou we have. Kurona Yasuhisa and Kaneki Ken’s kakuhou were from Rize. Seidou and Kotarou’s kakuhou were from my father, the owl you fought in Anteiku raid. Anyway, is Furuta Nimura no longer here? I have to settle things with him” Eto inquired.

 

 

“You sent a ghoul from Aogiri tree after him” Marude snapped. They were witnesses who claimed that Furuta was attacked by Rio Shikorae when he was on his way home back to the office and that explains the bloodstains in his office but no one can say if he is dead or where is he.

 

“I would have slit his throat myself rather than sending someone whom I know will fail in taking the bastard child’s life.”  Annoyed, Eto answered in a baneful manner.

                                                                                                                         ~~~~~

“Hey” She called out to the man sitting into the sofa inside the room where they keep her lock. She wriggles her hands to lessen the stiffness that she can feel.

 

 

“Yes?” He barely paid attention to her for the last two hours because for now nothing is more interesting than the Gintama manga.

 

 

“I—” The awkward silence was destroyed by her growling stomach. Her cheeks turned crimson out of embarrassment.

 

 

“Hmmm” He put down his manga at the space next to him before he stood up to give the woman the plate that he brought with him awhile ago.

 

 

“…” Touka gulped nervously, the scent of human food made her dizzy.

 

 

“I have this too in case things like this happens” He put another plate in front of her. He removed the cover, revealing a neatly lined pâté.

 

 

“Thank you” She chewed the pâté first but looks like her baby doesn’t want it. She spit the munched portion on her hand.

 

“…” He eyed her with disgust but nevertheless he helped her to clean her own mess.

 

 

“Furuta-san right?” Touka carefully asked. “Or do you prefer Washuu-san?”

 

 

“Furuta is fine” Souta said.

 

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

 

“Doing what exactly, Kirishima-san?”

 

“Hurting others. Why did you hurt her too? I heard from Kaneki that you loved Rize”

 

 

“That is a good question that doesn’t need any answer” Dark coloured eyes met her azure ones. Furuta’s eyes are void of any emotion aside from hatred. Touka almost flinched as Furuta’s cold fingers cupped her cheek.

 

 

“…”

 

 

“You know Associate Special Class loves you so much”

 

 

“I know”

 

 

“That is why if I want to have the things that I wish for; I have to use you and him. This is all part of work you know so don’t get mad”

 

 

“Eto—”

 

 

“What about her?”

 

 

“She—” She was startled when the door burst open revealing Roma and Itori who are both standing at the doorway.

 

 

“Sou! Kanou said you need meet with him! Arima Kishou escaped!” Roma dragged him out and slammed the door behind them while Itori stays in behalf of Souta.

 

 

“Does he know about his child?’ Touka asked

 

 

“Failure to his part will result to death”

 

 

“Why? Why are you all doing this?” Touka clenched her fists.

 

 

“You beleaguered ghouls are nothing but fools. With these eyes, we saw a lot of things, with these ears we heard a lot too and yet each of our experiences tells us the same things over and over again that this world loves no one but **_humans_** but not us, **_ghouls_** ”

 

 

“Kaneki is an idiot at times and he is blind of other things but he can understand humans and ghouls alike. He gave us hope that humans will understand us, ghouls” She defended. The answer she was seeking for so long is starting to wash over them like scalding water. _The Clowns hates humans._

 

“You all cling at Kanekichi and you think of him as your only hope and salvation but that is not the case for us, Clowns.”

 

 

“Bullshit!” Touka screamed at the older ghoul “That is the Clowns’ chosen king, isn’t he? Your king is a natural born hybrid that is why you find hope in him because he is more capable of understanding all of us but Kaneki can understand us too.” Touka pointed out as she screams at her.

 

“If you love your king, if you care about your king then watching till the end is the least that you can do. That is what I believe.” Itori stares at them. “That is why we let Souta to do whatever he pleased and we’ll support him till the end. He is the Clowns’ chosen _king_ ”

 

“If you really love your king then stop him from being a self-destructive asshole! Don’t watch his destruction. You saw something in him that you never found on Kaneki.”

 

 

 “Touka-chan, you are indeed like Ren-chan. You two changed a lot after you met Yoshimura Kuzen but that is not our case. No matter what, we could never be warm. Emptiness always lies in wait. That is why despite our wounds that does not bleed; we can never feel any warm. None at all.”

 

“Even if that is the case—” She pursed her lips upon seeing Itori’s mask of playfulness slipped.

 

 

“The negotiations are over, Touka-chan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something more important to attend to. If you ever try to escape, your friends will pay and don’t ever think we’ll not harm them _beyond repair_.” Itori left once. She slammed the door and locked it.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~

“Is it really fine with you that your brother joined them?” Donato inquired, he along with the other clowns aside from Itori who was in-charge of watching over their visitor leisurely gathers inside Kanou’s office. The researcher left them a moment ago after he explained to them the mechanics of Oggai’s role in awakening the Washuu clan’s taboo.

 

 

“It’s okay! It’s okay! A very _close friend_ of mine promised to keep an eye on him for me in case he is planning to ruin our show. Anyway, He’ll be more useful there than he’ll be more useful to us” Furuta reassured the older clown, a playful smile adorns his lips.

 

 

“You really love your game don’t you?” Roma squishes the rubber ducky that she borrowed from the youngest clown executive; the man enjoys his fresh meal.

 

 

“Are we not all the same? We are spectators from high after all” He licked his lips to make sure that there will be no smear of blood that taints his lips.

 

 

“You are really a skilled one Bureau Chief” Nico, another face of the clowns beamed to their youngest member. For once, he is really attracted at the taste of victory on their part.

 

“Oh please no flattery. The Washuu clan has just been staying their hands for a long time that is all. I will bring an end on their useless, pointless squabbles here and now”

 

“The beleaguered Ghouls might well just die out at this rate” Sitting comfortably on top of Kanou’s desk, Uta mumbled. The door of Kanou’s office creaked open revealing the busty clown ghoul.

 

“Bearing witness to the moment of their destruction wouldn’t that be divine? We’ll watch from the whole thing from the best seats in the house. Watch as the curtains falls” Like all the members of the clowns who thrives on creating chaos and destruction, Itori is delighted at the mere fact that the Clowns will always have the last laugh.

 

“I will bring out the strongest enemy that is capable of one-punching the likes of those blithering fools. In honour of my Washuu roots, let’s call it **_DRAGON_** ” Souta clenched his gloved fist and like his friends, an insane grin adorn their lips.


	12. Offering

**Chapter 12: Offering**

_“Kimi-san is very dedicated to her work”_

_“Yes but her personal feelings are getting ahead of her. Kanou and I made a bet on how long before Kimi will betray us” The taller male cheekily admitted to his companion. Staring into the people below the building somewhat amused them most of the time that is why they always meet here once in awhile._

_“She is after the cure so what are you expecting, Souta?” He turned his head towards the man sitting on the railings with him._

_A playful laugh escaped his lips, dark coloured eyes stares at his companion and friend. “I never expect anything from anyone. You of all people must know that”_

_“Anyway, be careful” He tapped the king’s shoulder and squishes it. “This might sound stupid to you but you have be careful no matter how lucky you are there are times that fate won’t side with you”_

_“I know. It’s time for you to do your part in our play—” Nimura silently mouthed his name which made his friend smile ever so bright._

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

Gathering inside the CCG’s main office, Kaneki’s group along with CCG’s group were trying to settle a few things before officially announced the temporary peace treaty between humans and ghouls. Everything is happening smoothly until they received a report stating that men clad in black overcoat and hat started killing ghouls within the perimeter. Even those humans who were just helping the ghouls were also killed. Kaneki and the GOAT executives along with CCG investigators checked the perimeter. As expected, V is the one behind the chaos. Civilians were evacuated by the military force and other government agencies.

 

“Kill them all” Souta ordered the framed out Oggai and special investigators with him. “Pity no one because they are all traitors”

 

 

“Furuta!” The king screamed. Ui Koori grabbed Kaneki’s shoulder and he shook his head disapprovingly at the young man. He understands that Kaneki will feel anxious especially after they saw Furuta surrounded by V agents but Kirishima Touka is not around.

 

 

“Calm down. Don’t let him know your weakness or he’ll utilize it against you” Ui warned. He eyed Kaneki before darting his hateful glare towards Furuta, the man whom he trusted and the man who betrayed them. “You are a traitor”

 

“Am I?” Furuta tilted his head in an awkward way which revealed both his eyes. “As far as I am concern it is you who became friends with ghouls, Special Class Koori Ui”

 

“Where is Touka?” Hairu clenched her quinque, tempted to slice the smug bastard into half.

 

 

“?!” Arima Kishou’s quinque clashed against Kaiko’s, he was blocked by the man from ambushing Nimura.

 

 

“Kishou, what a foolish boy you have become” Kaiko clicked his tongue.

 

 

“Thanks” Furuta muttered to his senior, aware that Kaneki will foolishly go after him like what they all planned.

 

“Furuta-kuuuuuuuun~” Eto called out, resurfacing from her huge kakuja in front of Furuta. She killed the V agents surrounding him but failed to kill her target.

 

 

“As much as I want to reminisce with you, you are of no importance to me.” He paused for a moment. “Roma!” Souta called out and the clown founder’s kakuja stopped the owl from advancing further.

 

 

“Get the fuck away, Gypsy” Eto snarled. SSS rate Kakujas clashed.

 

 

“Everything’s meaningless enjoyments like the underground king all of tens of years ago. If it meant **_that wish_** coming true then even spectators from high are willing to step foot onto the stage” Roma chimed and Furuta remained calm, their grand stage was set up and is ready to be of any use soon.

 

“Uta” Yomo was stopped by Uta even before he can follow their youngest executive.

 

 

“Your life will be forfeited if you step further than here”

 

 

“Furuta, where is Touka-chan?!” Kaneki glared at his nemesis hatefully. He advanced despite the framed out Oggai tried to stop the rampaging king.

 

 

“...” Furuta smiled albeit without any mirth, pulling out a head from the bag he’s been holding. His hands grip the fluffy azure hair of it. 

 

 

“Touka-neesan” Hinami gasped in horror upon seeing what the madman just showed them.

 

 

“I’m somewhat fond of her. She’s pretty skilled in bed my dear Kaneki. No wonder you’ve been fond of her” The Washuu king laughed at the horrified looks of Kirishima’s friends and husband.

 

 

“Touka-chan” Kaneki fell on his knees and he whimpered. Memories with his wife flashed before his eyes like an old movie. “No why—”

 

 

“She was your friend’s niece” Tsukiyama’s expression darkens. He can’t understand why the Clowns even went as far as killing Kaneki’s wife and child just to get what they want.

 

 

“This is all part of our show” Itori snorted.

 

 

“You sick fuckers!” Nishiki screamed at Nico. His kagune clashed against Nico’s. “You don’t have to kill her if you want to get into Kaneki’s nerves!”

 

“How funny you guys could be? We all killed more than how we can even remember so what is the difference if we kill one pregnant ghoul?” The flamboyant clown rolled his eyes.

 

 

“You are monsters” Amon slammed his quinque into Donato’s koukaku.

 

 

“We cannot wash our sins no matter how we all want to. All of us took from one another” Donato’s lips quirked into malicious grin. “We bath in blood”

 

 

“You are a different level of monstrosity!”

 

“Touka. Touka. Touka. Touka” Kaneki clenched his head and he cried at the death of his wife. He howled in pain of losing his partner, taking from others is natural for both humans and ghouls but the fact that they took away his source of light somewhat broke him inside. _Kill him._ A voice inside his head whispered, Kaneki suspected it to be the personality he developed after Yamori’s torture. _No! Don’t listen to him! Furuta will pay for it but not like this._ Haise Sasaki screamed. _Shut up trash. Furuta is beyond saving._ The Black reaper uttered coldly. _I don’t want to kill a human!_ Another Kaneki screamed at the black reaper. Unconsciously, his kagune spreads too wide, eating, killing and destroying everything near it. Furuta did not even look remorseful at all. Kaneki rushed to where the man is, killing the Oggai and eating them.

 

 

“Little baby Eat up!!” His grin widened in delight that his dragon is about to happen. In less than a minute, a huge kagune swallowed him and everything around them till the whole Tokyo was covered by it too, killing the civilians.

 

“Furuta! Sasaki!” Ui is horrified at what happened and more terrified at the thing that is happening around them, Kaneki became something that is beyond any monstrous thing they ever saw. Huge kagune-like things tried to attack everyone. V escaped as soon as they can while Clowns just vanished as soon as Kaneki changed. The two groups parted ways to save their own lives and leaving everyone to fight their way out of this mess. In less than a day, whole Tokyo is terrorized by the thing that Kaneki has become. Civilians, Investigators and Ghouls experienced losing someone important to them but still it gave way to unification of humans and ghoul. The investigators were all tired same goes for Kaneki Ken’s ghoul group.

 

 

“That fucking Furuta is after the dragon” Hairu cussed angrily, kicking the chair and breaking it.

 

 

“That is not the real thing that humans need to fear. It’ll start soon—” Matsuri sighed, he rubbed his forehead because of the brewing headache.

 

 

“The only good thing that happened is that we started to accept ghouls and vice versa. Coexistence” Itou smiled although tired.

 

 

‘”Coexistence and Confrontation are both trivial matters. Arima-san said to me once that a brutal upheaval will come about when rivalry between ghouls and humans is surpassed” Take Hirako stated bluntly.

 

“Is that monster the brutal upheaval?” Ui inquired

 

“No. I thought that was it but it’s a different situation Arima-san is concerned about” Hirako stares at the window, rain started to pour.

 

“So what it is then?”

 

“Every single human will turn into ghoul” Arima Kishou said, loud enough that everyone in the room snapped their head towards his direction.

 

“WHAT?!” Marude snapped his head towards their direction. “Why would that brat Furuta want every single human to turn into a ghoul?”

 

“Tens of years ago, Tokyo encountered the same problem. The one-eyed king turned himself into something akin to what Kaneki Ken has become. Consumed humans and ghouls alike. The one-eyed king’s real identity from hundred years ago was—” He stopped once Matsuri gripped his shoulder.

 

“I will explain to them Arima. As a member of the main family of Washuu clan, I have to take responsibility of explaining things. I have to explain for we are at fault too of fueling Furuta Nimura’s hatred further than necessary and because of that incident a several years ago we created another malevolent hybrid out of him.”

 

 

“…” Kishou nodded his head. Somewhat surprised that Matsuri changed from the purist asshole to a less annoying person.

 

 

“The underground king hundred years ago is one of the Washuu clan’s taboos. That thing’s real identity is _the one-eyed ghoul of the Washuu_. He was of the Washuu but he hated us, faced the CCG head on and was driven underground. I heard that Kaneki Ken’s kakuhou was from the binge eater, Rize Kamishiro. That woman’s real identity is _Rize_ _Washuu._ She is the paternal half-sister of my father, Furuta Nimura and Arima Kishou but she suddenly vanished one day. Grandfather found out that it was Souta Furuta who helped her but my grandfather loved that child more than any of his illegitimate children and doted on him ever so dearly thus Furuta was never executed for such feat but instead he was ostracized by everyone in the clan and was disowned by my grandfather as his punishment for helping Rize.”

 

 

“Rize was one of the wombs that were breed to ensure the future line of the Washuu line. Furuta never want our sister to experience rape that is why he helped her” Kishou said, ashamed that everything that is happening now was caused by the ghost of their past, an unsettled business between their family members. “Tsuneyoshi loved him even after how many years have passed”

 

 

“Things like this would have never happened if Tsuneyoshi Washuu lowered his ego” Eto adjusted herself from where she is sitting. Hearing all this things somewhat gave her the feeling that Nimura Furuta is no different from her; a child who was abandoned by their father for the sake of saving themselves has become so rotten inside.

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

Somewhere far from the chaos, a group of hedonist stares at the man on the bed, a grunt escaped his lips as his body slowly knitting himself back to how it was supposed to be. Pain lulled him to temporary sleep as his body regrows its lost parts. Unable to open his eyes yet, the founder of the group beckons for the rest to leave the young man.

 

 

“Luck favoured him once more”

 

 

“That might have hurt a lot”

 

 

“Well his whole upper body was ripped off. Lucky for him, he is a ghoul with superb regenerative skills than the rest or else he could have died there”

 

 

“We all know that it is really hard to kill our little king”

 

 

 

“Let him rest. Nico stay here in case he’ll need a hand in knitting himself back”

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~

Incidents of humans suffering from ROS increased in less than a day, Hideyoshi Nagachika along with Marude Itsuki sits at the control room quietly as they wait for Kimi Nishino and the others to arrive. The meeting’s agenda is to find a way to destroy the duct that is producing the detachable kakuja-like things that is killing, eating and turning humans into ghouls with their poison.

 

 

“How can we destroy the duct containing these things that poisons humans?” Marude inquired with less enthusiasm.  Ten minutes later, Ayato, Hinami, Nishiki, Kimi and Eto entered the room while the rest were ordered to stand by and wait for the next notice to come.

 

 

“Not every bastard child— I mean the things that were formed from the ducts—” Kimi corrected herself. “Not all those things are carrying poison. Only a selected few are carrying the ‘poison’ or toxin. However we don’t know yet how and where they were being produce.”

 

 

“If we destroy that thing, will the production of these bastard children can be stop?” Marude asked.

 

 

 

“In order to stop the original king, according to the ghouls from the 24th ward, they attacked him all at once. Their main target are the eyeball-like object and the king’s attacked dull and once every eyeball-like parts of him were all destroyed, he turned into stone” Ayato explained what he discovered from the ghouls he met from the 24th ward.

 

 

“We don’t have much time left until it resumes its activities; we are in need of a method that can find Kaneki Ken’s body too.”

 

 

“We can’t lose onii-chan too” Hinami sniffles miserably, still unable to believe that they lost Touka and now even Kaneki’s life is in danger. Ayato awkwardly pats her head.

 

 

“We’ll find the wimp so you don’t have to worry” He tried to reassure her, deep down that he knows the chances of finding Kaneki is rather low but they need to at least try. Ayato wants to try for the sake of his sister and Hinami.

 

 

“Oi” Eto called out.

 

“What do you want Eto?” The black rabbit asked almost bashful.

 

 

“If you can find the ring, you can find Kaneki Ken” The one-eyed owl revealed. She can still remember the time when Kirishima Touka gave the ring of her father to her husband. Witnessing the young couple exchanging vows, she also saw the time wherein Touka handed Kaneki a necklace where the ring rest.

 

 

“Ring?”

 

 

“I saw your sister giving your father’s ring to Kaneki Ken”

 

 

“What are the chances that he is not wearing it?”

 

 

“Kaneki is wearing it all the time” Nishiki said, Kimi sitting beside him.

 

 

“We need a metal detector but where could we even take a huge amount of it, the area is too huge” Marude asked.

 

 

“Leave it to me. I know someone who can do something about that” Nishiki dialed Tsukiyama Shuu’s number and he asked him if he knows someone who can provide them what they needed. Shuu told him that he’ll ask his father and gladly the man agreed.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

A day after the meeting, the metal detectors were all delivered into CCG’s main branch office. Marude was surprised that Tsukiyama Mirumo can do this kind of thing in a short notice.

 

“How the hell did you arrange all of this in a short time?” The former dove asked the business Tycoon.

 

“I asked a favour to the prime minister”

 

 

“The prime minister is also a ghoul?”

 

 

“No. His father and I are college friends so if you’ll excuse me, I need to help the evacuation of the civilians” Mirumo said politely. He was on his way out when he bumped into the familiar dove, the man who led his family’s destruction.

 

 

“Thank you” Ui muttered, unable to look at the man in the eyes. Guilt is after all hard to ignore especially now that he realized that not all ghouls are evil. It is just that humans feared the things they never understood.

 

 

“….” Mirumo squeezes the young man’s shoulder and he smiled before stepping out of the main office.


	13. Retrieval

**CHAPTER 13: Retrieval**

Rain poured really strong and yet it did not stop the search parties to do their mission of finding Kaneki Ken’s body before they struck down the huge thing that conquers Tokyo. However; searching for a body is not as easy as they all thought, on their way, the bastard children started to attack ghouls and humans. They were forced to fight them while the others were still searching; Miza perked up once the metal detector on her hand reacted albeit violently.

 

“I think we found Kane—” She dodged the sudden attacked that came from behind her. Annoyed that one of the detachable things tried to stop her, she did not sense another attacker until shards of Ukaku killed her enemies.

 

 

“Are you hurt?” Her savior said; dark circles are visible under her eyes as if the woman did not bother to sleep for days.

 

 

“You are—” Miza gasped to see none other than Touka Kirishima.

 

“We need to take Kaneki” Touka crouched down and she stuck her hands into the flesh of the things that is cradling Kaneki’s body. She dig in deeper  till she saw a hand. Touka almost vomits and she throws the hand away. A few more minutes with Miza’s help, they found what they were looking for. Buried deep, Kaneki Ken’s unconscious body lingers. The Quinx arrived just in time and they helped pulling out Kaneki’s body. They too were confused on why Kaneki’s wife is alive but did not bother to ask yet. They are running out of time. Kuki Urie volunteered to take to carry Kaneki’s body. Once they reached the main office, they placed his body on a hospital bed inside the CCG’s main branch clinic.

 

“I am glad that we found him” Touka rasped out. She looked tired and utterly sleepless.

 

 

“Touka?!” Yomo and Ayato rushed towards her and they check if the woman is indeed their relative. They heard the report that Rabbit helped three blades Miza and they dig Kaneki Ken’s body that is why the two men rushed as soon as they can to check if it is really their relative whom the doves saw.

 

 

“Impossible because that bastard Furuta showed us your head” Hairu is standing at the doorway with Saiko. The two ladies entered the room where they are keeping Kaneki’s unconscious body.

 

 

“So the head that Furuta showed us is not Maman’s wife!”

 

“What head?!” Touka turned to them and she is genuinely confused. She jerked from her seat when a quinque knife was pointed at her neck. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief at what Eto is trying to do.

 

 

“Furuta showed Kaneki your head and that triggers for the foolish boy to take the bastard’s bait, turning him into this monstrous thing and giving birth to what Nimura Furuta always wanted, a dragon” Eto explained patiently. “So how will we know that you are really Kirishima Touka and not one of that faint smiling clown’s friends?”

 

 

“…” Touka sighed, of course she already expected this from Eto especially how distrustful the woman is. She showed them the sign of her marriage to Kaneki but Eto did not lower the weapon instead she pushed the tip a little bit into Touka’s neck but not deep enough to maim her.

 

“Clowns have No Face within their rank aside from the SS rate and SSS rate ghouls within their ranks”

 

 

“Fine— ask me anything and I will answer it”

 

 

“When was the time you marked Kaneki Ken?” Tsukiyama asked, stepping inside the room with a bouquet of flowers for Kaneki.

 

 

“When we fought you in a church when you stupidly kidnapped Kimi Nishino; Kaneki asked me how strong I could be if I am not starving. He told me to take a bite of you. Tsukiyama was pissed off afterwards but I kicked his sorry ass. Yoshimura-san sent him back to his mansion” Touka explained.

 

“Not enough to convince me” Eto pushed the blade closer to the rabbit’s throat

 

“Remember the time when I found out that you are pregnant? You tried to kill me because I told you to keep your child even if you hate the father. You rushed to where Kaneki was and you screamed at him to get rid of the baby. We fought”

 

 

“Hoito Roma was our captive that time”

 

 

“How about this—” Touka muffled Eto using her hand and the woman glared. “Remember when you bit me because I did this to you? I doubt anyone outside the Executives of GOAT will know that event. You even hinted that you knew that Kaneki and I were making love”

 

 

Eto lowered the dagger she stole from Suzuya. Touka let her go but not before squishing her cheeks for trying to stab Kaneki’s queen.

 

 

“What happened to Kaneki?”

 

 

“Furuta showed us your head as we said earlier and he told your husband that you were good in bed, he enjoyed fucking you” Hairu answered even before Eto can say something rude that will brew more understanding.

 

 

“I am not even dead to start with and we never had sex either. I remained wide awake in case he tries to force himself on me. Fortunately, he never even showed interest in doing so”

 

 

 

“You never had sex with him but he said—”

 

 

“Furuta-san lied for whatever reason, I wouldn’t know. Maybe he is just trying to upset Kaneki.  Also, no matter how attractive he is, Kaneki is everything for me and I will never sleep with another man outside my marriage” Touka informed them but her eyes were darted into the one-eyed owl’s direction.

 

 

 “He is already an adult so he can fuck whoever he wants to fuck and I don’t care at all” Eto rolled her eyes.

 

 

“He is not aware of your pregnancy. Itori confirmed that they never told him yet but I don’t understand why she said that ‘Failure to his part will result to death’. We might be able to gain new allies rather than taking them as our enemies. I saw how organize they are as a group and I think they were not really loyal to the men clad in black”

 

 

Eto’s laughter echoed through the four walls of the room wherein they reside temporarily. The woman can’t believe how stupid the rabbit could be, her whole body shook as she laugh.

 

“What is so funny?” Touka’s frown deepens.

 

 

“You want to recruit the group who caused this mess. What a foolish girl. We know almost nothing about them and you want us to trust them? Really though, what have they showed you that you were so convinced that they’ll be an asset than a liability?”

 

 

“This” She pointed at the owl’s baby bump. “He won’t risk this if he will be informed of your pregnancy”

 

 

“No” She slapped her hand away “Nimura Furuta will be deader than dead once we settled the mess they created”

 

“You never experience having a father and you want your child to experience it too”

 

 

“I can raise the brat all by myself”

 

 

“What if you were killed while he or she is still young? We do not really know if the doves will not go after us once everything is settled. You may not need protection but your child needs it. You do not need to marry Furuta-san but let him take responsibility of the fruit of your union. Rize was kept safe for a decade because of him so I think he can keep you and your child safe.”

 

“Ummmm Maman’s wife— Furuta was killed by Maman”

 

“Even if he is alive, Furuta is a demi-human. He’s already twenty five. He’ll have less than a decade and three years from now, he’ll suffer from elderly sickness. I doubt Furuta can protect them till he die. He’s going to jail too for what he did to everyone so I agree with Eto about her child not needing Furuta at all.” Hairu said, she never wants the child to be fatherless but Furuta will be a bad influence more than Eto could be for their child.

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

Kaneki’s eyes flutter wide open, he stares at his surroundings and he sit up straight. Surprised to see almost everyone is there waiting for him to open his eyes once again but what surprised him more is to see who is the one that is hugging him. Tears involuntarily dripped down his cheeks. Happy to see his other half once more.

 

 

“T-Touka?” Kaneki awkwardly hugged her back as if scared that everything is just a dream.

 

 

“Bakaneki” The queen nuzzles her face and comfortably hugging him.

 

“H-how? Furuta— he— I saw— and he said—” Ken stuttered, unable to complete his own sentence.

 

 

“He did not hurt me” She whispered. “I am glad you are awake now”

 

 

“…” Kaneki stares at his wife.

 

 

“Kaneki he lied. None of what he said and showed you were real. The others told me what happened. He never hurt me while I was still in their custody.” Touka said once more but this time it is louder.

 

 

“Hide— where is Hide?” Kaneki eyed everyone in the room but when he did not see his best friend, Kaneki panic.

 

“He is with Special Class Marude and Special Class Washuu” Akira informed the boy. She too wrapped her arms around Kaneki. “You made us worry about you”

 

 

“Sorry” Kaneki looked down as if ashamed and embarrass at the same time.

 

“Huh?! What are you apologizing for?!” Nishiki smacked the back of his head.

 

 

“Welcome back Kaneki-kun!” Shuu burst forth with the flowers on his hands and Chie Hori following him dutifully.

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~

Meanwhile inside V’s chamber, a man clad in black stood before his comrades. Impatience is imprinted onto his own person. Wanting to obtain the cure to their rotting, the man gathered everyone yet when he saw that one of them is missing, his frown deepens.

 

“Is there news about the Clowns?” Kaiko asked some nameless agents of V.

 

“Yes. They said that Nimura Furuta is still unconscious but he’ll just need some rest”

 

“Tch. Really, his luck is beyond our imagination. I was expecting his death in the hands of Kaneki Ken”

 

“Do you want us to get rid of him?”

 

“No. Not yet. We’ll utilize him till his last breath. He was born as V’s tool and he’ll die as V’s tool.  I’ll order him to locate our dragon’s main body as soon as he opens his eyes perhaps he’ll die once they meet.”


	14. Unexpected

**Chapter 14: Unexpected**

Slowly dragging his body out of bed, wounds fully healed and skin still pale as per usual, Souta groaned at the stiffness of his own muscles. The first thing he did is to clean himself and prepare for whatever activity he needs to do for today. A few days of vacation from responsibilities somewhat gave him an enough strength. Now he is staring at the downtown along with his group. They had decided to check on what is going on.

 

“So they really successfully took back Kanekichi’s body huh” The busty clown brightened up, Happy that their source of unending amusement is still around to give them another round of tragedy.

 

“Apparently he is wide awake too and is trying to live as if he never killed anyone” The lanky tattooed clown said. There’s a hint of disgust as he talked about the mentally unstable child that everyone loves so dearly.

 

“He is just another human after all”

 

 

“Dona-san, don’t be harsh. He is becoming more and more beautiful”

 

 

“Well he better entertain us more” Roma rolled her eyes. “Anyway what shall we do next Sou?”

 

“This world is just a toy chest. You play with it while you can but when the time comes it is all over, the chest is shut and there is no reopening it” Furuta clenched his fist, an insane grin adorn his lips. “I’ll show them that everything is for naught”

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

“I thought retrieving Kaneki Ken’s body can stop this whole mess but there are ducts that flourished from other wards that never perish. The bastard children keep on appearing” Itsuki stared at Nagachika who was in deep thought. The boy keeps on spacing out as of late for whatever reason, Marude don’t know.

 

 

“That means Kaneki Ken is not the main body we’ve been searching” Hairu muttered. She throws some photos on the table where Marude is leaning carefully.

 

 

“Clowns were spotted for the past few days as if they were searching for something” Miza and Hinami reported. They were in-charge of spotting enemies within the perimeter.

 

 

“Could it be that they are searching for Furuta?” Ui eyed the photos.

 

 

“There is only a single oviduct that produces these poisonous bastard children and those places where they were spotted are too far from where they were last seen” Hairu explained.

 

“They are trying to distract us” Hide concluded.

 

 

“Hairu!” Shio screamed; he burst forth from the door.

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

 

“V! They are attacking ghouls and investigators alike!”

 

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Arima-san said V might have realized that we found out something and the Zero squad will help in getting rid of them”

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

Once she reached the location, Eto carefully checked the surroundings within the underground tunnel where the main oviduct flourished. Realizing quickly what the clowns were trying to do, Eto had decided to search within this area without taking anyone with her or telling anyone about her plan. She stepped into one of the dark areas and saw a few humans eating dead humans. The scent in the air nauseated her. The small thrum of her heartbeat is the only thing she can hear as of the moment and the unbearable hunger that her child is experiencing somewhat made her frown. She ignored it for a moment and she resumes in walking till she spotted a man staring at the walls of meat while singing a familiar song. Eto stepped forward once the man finished singing.

 

Nimura halted from doing his work once he sensed the one-eyed owl. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. The woman is standing proud and majestic behind him. Souta arched one dark eyebrow because not only she is barely wears something decent, the woman is also not wearing anything to avoid inhaling the fumes that might spread anytime soon all over Tokyo.

 

“Lost your way home, owl? Ah that couldn’t be—” He turned around as he stood; the lower half of his face is covered with gas mask unlike Eto. “Here to kill me but you couldn’t because I’m way stronger than you” He mocked.

 

 

“Quit with your mockery. I am not here for that”

 

 

“I doubt you are here to say hello to me either especially at how busy your group of blithering fools after taking back Kaneki Ken’s body”

 

 

“You are really well-informed aren’t you?” She stares into the Washuu king’s dark coloured eyes. “Kaneki Ken is not the real dragon.” Eto realized it the moment Furuta awakened the thing but her suspicions doesn’t have any evidences to support or to even prove it.

 

 

“As expected from the one and only Eto Yoshimura. Let me commend you for being the sharpest knife within your group and you are correct because Kaneki Ken is just an offering to my dragon” Souta stepped forward and somehow he reminded Eto of a feral Hyena that is ready to attack his main target.

 

 

“The real dragon is here”

 

“Wear this woman” He removed the protective mask that he is wearing and he shoved towards her. He also removed his overcoat and rudely throws it at her direction.

 

 

“…” Eto grunted at how rude the Washuu king is but said nothing nevertheless. She put on the protective mask and the coat. She was startled when Furuta dragged her with him at the upper layer of the duct. Once they reach their destination, the pair saw a woman covered in semi-transparent flesh.

 

 

Furuta stayed quiet and he is glad that Rize is not yet fully awake. The man reached for the thing and carefully touches it.

 

 

“Rize” At first she thought it was just another unimportant body that was dragged into this mess but as she step closer, she saw none other than Kamishiro Rize. The woman’s natural purple hair was now the shade of lavender and her eyes are emotionless just like the man beside her.

 

 

“Hello Rize. My Precious Dragon” Furuta greeted coldly however there’s something inside him lit up when the woman he once loved has been reincarnated into the thing he always wanted to have.

 

 

The one-eyed owl hit his cheek using the back of her hand. Aware that Furuta is indeed a heartless man but this is beyond her expectations. Disgust is all she can feel the moment she realized what the young Washuu did to his own former lover.

 

 

He turned his attention from Rize to Eto. He grabbed her hand when she tried to hit him again. “Dragon is V’s ark of life and using this they’ll be able to create a new order that will be more favorable to them because it means they can build a new cage while they play the role of gods. This time there will be no restraints.”

 

 

“So that is what you are after all this time. You are indeed one of those megalomaniacs”

 

 

 “I am not seeking to be a god. I rather not play the role as fragile as that. Don’t you know that even gods can perish once no one believes in them anymore? History can forget Gods but Kings remain.”

 

 

“Heroism is wasted on you, little Washuu.”

 

 

“If someone treasures freedom like a swallow, they must learn how to fly” Furuta’s façade of eccentricity slipped at that moment, revealing a serious side of him.

 

“The bird cage that’s what you were after all this time?” Genuine surprise coloured her voice. She remembered a portion of the lyrics of the song that Nimura Furuta sang awhile ago. _Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage when oh when will it come out?_ Looking into those dark coloured eyes somewhat sent shivers into her spine. Who would have thought the troll Nimura Furuta can make such expression that can send any weaker ghouls on their feet by merely staring into the depth of darkness of the man’s eyes, he somewhat resembles Arima Kishou when the reaper was young.

 

“Leave. V is on their way here.” Furuta observed that she’s becoming paler. _It must be the air—_ Nimura thought. “Why do you always flaunt your body around? At least wear something decent if you plan to go out for a walk” He observed that Takatsuki somewhat gained weight but made no comment about it. She grabbed his arm once he turned his back on her.

 

 

“…” She realized that he’s been looking at her baby bump. Eto had decided to tell the man that what he did to her have bear fruit. It’s only befitting for the father to be aware of his child’s existence and giving him a choice to what he wants to do to their child.

 

 

“Yes? Is there anything else?” Annoyance coloured his voice despite the smile on his lips.

 

“I am carrying **_your_** heir.”  The woman left in a hurry while Furuta was left dumbfounded and staring into the spot where she was standing.

 

 

“…” Souta looks like as if cold water was dump on him at the revelation of Eto.

 

“We must eat something later” She pats her baby bump while she runs back to the first ward where their main base is located. Once she arrived, she was greeted by none other an annoyed Kishou Arima and a worried Tatara. Eto already removed the protective mask she was wearing on her way back but she forgot to remove the coat to which she internally cussed.

 

 

“Where have you been?” Tatara was the first one to break the awkward silence. He darted his attention into the coat that she is wearing. The unfamiliar scent of another ghoul that lingered to the coat caught his attention. He eyed Arima Kishou through the corner of his eyes and he saw that Kishou is also staring at the coat but the man seemed aware who owns the article of clothing that is protecting the owl from the cold air. _It’s your brother’s coat isn’t it, king?_ Tatara realized.

 

 

“He survived and you found him” Kishou said almost whispering for the fear that if someone else were to hear it. Eto’s meeting with his brother might brew unnecessary misunderstandings between their group. He can’t risk the owl and her baby.

 

“We have something to discuss” Eto stares at the two male in front of her. There’s no need for her to hide anything to these two because they are her confidants and she is aware that they knew whom she was with a few minutes ago.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~

Later that day the three of them gather around the room where they always plan.

 

 

“So that is what he is after?” Tatara couldn’t believe what Eto told them. Furuta Nimura is another joker of the deck, a secret ally that is ready to strike down V.

 

 

“He is doing a dangerous game against V. Kaiko will have his head.” Kishou can’t explain the feelings he bear for his brother. He is angry at the boy for doing this mess but at the same time he is beyond worried of his brother’s safety. If someone is to sniff off of his real allegiance, Furuta will be good as dead. Kaiko will make sure of it. Clowns might not be able to vouch for him too for they will be dead along with him for their treacherous plan.

 

“That is why you have to keep your mouth shut unless you want V to deliver his head in front our doorstep” Eto rolled her eyes and she munches the fresh meat that was offered to her. 

 

“The others need to know this” Kishou argued. “We cannot just let them to be a sacrificial pawn”

 

“No. We don’t need to add more tangle into his plans” Eto said.

 

“The zero squad trust me with their lives and I can’t just—”

 

“You signed their death warrants when you sent them with Kaneki Ken”

 

“This is our only chance” Tatara pitied the Aogiri Tree’s one-eyed king for he needs to choose again.

 

“If Nimura Furuta succeeds on his plan, we will gain something” Eto unconsciously soothes her belly. “In war, sacrifices and deaths are essentials. This is what we’ve been waiting for. An opening to disrupt V’s cage”

 

“It’ll be unfair for the others—” Kishou argued once more.

 

 “I’ll use my kakuja and protect those brats that you cared most if that is what you were so worried about” Eto reassured the man.

 

“You are pregnant!” That’s it, he snapped. He did not mean to shout at the owl but Eto’s suicidal tendencies and recklessness is somewhat getting into his nerves as of late.

 

Eto was surprised at the man’s sudden outburst but as a feminist, the owl stood and she rudely pointed at Kishou’s chest, lucky the man is still sitting. “This is war Kishou and you of all people must know that collateral damages can’t be avoided and don’t you ever shout at me!”

 

Kaneki and the others heard Kishou’s sudden outbursts. It never happened before not even when the man is still the CCG’s white reaper. Kaneki, Touka, Hairu and Ui entered the room where the trio was located.

 

“Arima-san” Kaneki step in between the owl and the reaper. “Takatsuki-san please calm down”

 

“What’s happening here? Why are they shouting at one another?” Hairu asked the Tatara who looked as if he is about to smash someone’s head to the wall and kill them. _Wait is that Furuta’s coat?_ Hairu eyed the overcoat that Eto is wearing but said nothing otherwise. She is convinced that is indeed Nimura’s clothing because she once saw him wearing it during one of the Sunlit Garden parties.

 

 

“It is just a misunderstanding” Tatara answered. He gently pulled Eto’s arm and he pat her head as if trying to calm her. “Let’s walk outside Eto”

 

 

“You have no other choice Kishou and we both know it” Eto narrowed her eyes, Tatara’s patting somewhat calmed her. She sighs and she left with Tatara.

 

 

“Choice about what?” Ui’s stepped in front of his mentor. “Are you three planning on something that we have no idea about?”

 

“Koori! Arima-san is not a traitor!” Hairu screamed at the bowl-cut investigator.

 

 

“I am not accusing him! I am merely asking him because he once hid something to us!”

 

 

“Is it true?” Touka’s beautiful azure met Kishou’s beautiful silver. She saw how stormy the reaper’s eyes were as if he is been in great pain.

 

 

“Touka-chan, Arima-san will never betray us” Kaneki sided with his mentor.

 

“I am just making sure that they are not planning to sacrifice you. I am tired of losing you because of the selfish whims of others!” Touka pushed Kaneki out of her way and she left the room seething.

 

 

“…” Kishou rubbed his forehead, he can feel that headache is about to visit him once again.


	15. Faction

**Chapter 15: Faction**

_The scent of old pages hits his nose. Nimura swiftly turn the pages of the old book that he found hours ago. He carefully eyed the numbers and names written on it. Names and date of their birth along with their deaths printed neatly. All of them died around 30s.  Everyone from the Washuu-Furuta branch family did not linger longer enough for them to have their own family._

_“Nimura what are you doing?” A familiar voice asked the child no older than seven. The owner of the voice is a senior man around his 60s or 70s and his hair and beard is snow white._

_“Tsuneyoshi sir” Nimura halted from turning the page of the book but he did not turn around to look at the man._

_“Family tree?” Tsuneyoshi stood behind his son and there he saw what the child is looking at. “Bring that one and follow me”_

_“As you wish” He automatically answered. His father is a scary man but for Nimura he is really kind. He rarely smiles but he always makes sure that Nimura and his mother will have anything they need and want. He loves them more than any of his mistresses and illegitimate children. The child followed his father and they reached a room. Tsuneyoshi sits on one of the pillows available that is located at the floor. He signaled for his son to sit on his lap. The child did what he was told without saying anything._

_“Everyone on here died around 30” Nimura traced the numbers and names that are written on the book._

_“Washuu who are not from the main family are like that yes. You, Kishou and even Kaiko are all like that” The senior man wrapped his arm around the boy’s torso. He loved this boy, the fruit of his affair to the prettiest daughter of the Washuu-Furuta branch family. The woman he genuinely loves._

_“Why? Are we ill?” Nimura asked, he always love his father’s attention and affection but lately he’s been feeling that everything is a joke._

_“No. It’s your blood. Our ancestors are selfish. It is not yet a tale I can tell you” Tsuneyoshi stared at his son. The boy somewhat becoming more and more distant as of late. He promised his lover that he’ll spare Nimura the cruel truth until he is old enough to understand the things that is bode to happen but he could not contain the promise anymore because Nimura found the family registry that he tried so hard to keep out of his son’s eyes._

_“I see” Nimura muttered and then he stared at his father. “I guess I have just got to do everything I want to in the time I have huh?” He smiled. The same smile that he gives to everyone he loves. Although deep inside him, something shattered and since that day, he decided to destroy everything even his father._

_~~~~~_

Furuta clearly doesn’t have any plan to save the world. All he wanted all this time is to destroy everything because one can only destroy the things that they cannot change. He cannot change his fate because it’s been written even before he was born. The Washuu branch families are nothing but toys for the main branch. He tried to change his sister’s fate but no one can change anything. No matter how much they try, everything will be naught. The news of his child somewhat gave him hope but not enough to change his mind and not even his own plans. Everything will not be enough and everyone will die. Furuta’s child will die too someday so why he had to change his plan for a child?

 

 

“She’s pregnant and you never told me” He glanced at his friends who are leisurely sitting across him.

 

 

“The child will not change your mind so what’s the point? It’ll only distract you from doing what you need to do” Roma answered in behalf of the group. “Unless of course you have a sudden change of heart” Glancing at Tsuneyoshi’s youngest son with mild interest.

 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. A child will not change any of the plans I made for more than a decade. I will not allow it. I’ll destroy everything like the one-eyed king hundred years ago”

 

 

“Why did you show her the Dragon? Don’t tell me that you are in love with the owl?” The founder of the Clowns teased the man.

 

 

“Love is just a waste of time. It’ll rot and later on it’ll perish. Tsuneyoshi and Rize are great examples that love is a huge joke. I also want Eto’s group to get rid of V for us. The more strings we pull, the funnier it’ll be.”

 

 

“You are a cruel one Sou but are we not all the same? To shed blood is the only thing that can warm us” Itori leaned closer to the youngest clown. “But are you not curious about your child?”

 

 

“It’s better if it’ll die so it doesn’t have to see how ugly this world is. There’s no need to create another Souta Furuta or Eto Yoshimura” He leaned his back on the sofa’s comfortable pillows.

_~~~~~_

Eto knew that Furuta has no plan to stop his games even though he knew about their child. She already expected the worst and for her everything will be interesting if the Clown sticks to his plan of destroying this world. She lied to Kishou and to Tatara that Furuta wants to destroy the bird cage. Eto always knew that Furuta wants to destroy not just the bird cage but also everyone. She can somewhat relate to him and because they are so much alike. They are so rotten inside and both are not suitable to raise a child. That’s why Eto had decided that if the child is to be born, it’ll be given to someone who is far from what she and Furuta is. The child’s future is already decided by her.

 

“Let’s see how your daddy will destroy everything that he cannot change” She soothes her baby bump; the one-eyed owl stared blankly below them. Humans and ghouls trying to help each other while protecting one another yet Eto never felt happy or contented.  She wants more to it. To shed blood till everyone is soaking and drowned with it.

_~~~~~_

“Our dragon! Our ark of life!” Kaiko couldn’t contain the excitement he felt upon seeing the fruit of their labor. The one who’ll save them from rotting and the thing that will give them the new order wherein they could do anything they want without the Washuu clan restricting them. The poison that they inhaled is slowly destroying the unwanted coils they all had since they were born.

 

 

“Now we can have everything into our hands without fearing any of those vermin” Kaiko spat. “It’s time for us to show those filths that no one opposes V that stays alive for so long. Really though, Kishou could have halted his rotting too if he only stays with us. That foolish boy”

                                                                                                              ~~~~~

Kaneki stares at the woman in front of him; love is visible in his eyes. Wanting to live is his only wish so he can protect this precious one. Never in his entire life had he ever felt so alive until he found a place beside her. He as a child was so unloved. Touka Kirishima was just once a stranger to him, a girl who worked at a café wherein he loved to stay just to see the girl he thought was given to him by gods. Rize Kamishiro was once his obsession that turned into poison. Gentle, kind and a person who loves solitude that was how he described Rize before. The perfect woman but she is far from the perfection he thought her to be. She’s a monster lurking in the shadows, who preys the men who fell for her beauty. Touka is the complete opposite of Rize. Unlike Rize, she is vocal, rough and rude but once you get to know her, you’ll realize how gentle and beautiful she truly is. Kaneki once broke Ayato’s bones for hurting Touka and Ken will never apologize for that. Something snapped inside him when he saw the bloody form of Touka. He wants to protect her, scared that she might perish because of her own recklessness. Kaneki saw a lot of ghouls who was killed by doves and ghouls, he never want Touka to be one of those pitiful souls that is why he promised to destroy the source of their uneasy feeling. Anteiku saved him from Aogiri Tree and that time, Kaneki knew that the infamous organization will come after his friends, the sooner he get rid of them the better and yet he failed. He might have avoided Anteiku’s destruction in the hands of Aogiri Tree only to be destroyed by something larger and more dangerous, CCG.

 

 

“Who would have thought that everything will change in a blink of an eye just because I dated the girl that I always admired” Kaneki said to the man beside him, they are watching Touka playing with the orphaned ghouls.

 

“Do you regret it, Kaneki?” Hide asked his friend. He always knew that Rize is not something to be trifle with. The woman resembles the man he is well familiar with since he was a child. The first time he laid his eyes on her, he knew that Kaneki needs to stop dreaming of becoming Rize Kamishiro’s lover. Death surrounds everyone in the Washuu clan after all. The hatchlings of the Washuu are tainted with sins even before they were born.

 

“No. I would still go that time anyway. If I never went that day and got into an accident, I will never gain a place to call home. I will never meet the others. If there is one thing that I really regret, it will be that I did not trust you enough even though you’ve always been beside me since we were children. I am sorry Hide. I am going to take responsibility of what I did to you and to others. I am going to stop Furuta”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me” He pats his back. “I have always loved you Kaneki”

 

“Hide”

 

“Man! It is not that kind of love!” He was embarrassed that Kaneki misunderstood him.

 

“I know. I always wanted to see you but there is no other way and I don’t know if you are still alive or not. Everyday I always wish to see you”

 

“You have to be extra careful Kaneki especially now that you have a family of your own but man! I have always known that you and Touka-chan will end up together!”

 

“I love her so much. I want to live and protect her. I want to see our child and live a normal life with them. You should find a girl too”

 

“Hahaha about that—” He scratched his cheek awkwardly.

 

“I am sorry about that what I did to your face. Once everything is fixed, I will work hard so I can help you in paying for face reconstruction”

 

“Someone offered to pay for the surgery”

 

“Another friend?” Kaneki saw a brief discomfort that came across Hide’s face.

 

“Kaneki! What will be the name of your child?”

 

“Ichika if it is a female and if it is a boy, I want to name it after Kuzen-san” Kaneki did not push the topic about Hide’s other friend knowing that it somewhat made his best friend suddenly uncomfortable and Hide also deserves another friend who can give him what Kaneki Ken can’t give.

 

“That’s great!”

                                                                                                             ~~~~~

Ui Koori planted himself in front of the white reaper. The bowl-cut investigator glared at his former superior and mentor. He always trust Arima but Arima did not trust him the slightest that is why Ui is so upset right now.

 

 

“The crimes he did will remain hence he’ll be punish for it but at the end of the day Nimura Furuta is your brother. There will be a huge part of you that will want to protect him. Arima-san, I have a sibling too and I understand the strong sense of responsibility to protect our own siblings. However, Furuta is beyond saving that is why if you know something about him or at least where we could we find him, you better say it now.”

 

 

“Well aware of my brother’s crimes and the punishment that comes with it but I do not really know where Furuta is or if he is even alive”

 

“He is alive. Kaneki Ken said that Yoshimura Eto might have met with him before.”

 

“You don’t even have a proof Special Class Ui Koori” Arima for the first time looked genuinely annoyed.

 

“Suit yourself then. The more you protect your criminal of a brother, the more you are thinning his chances of survival” He stormed out, angry. Always been set aside by his group that is how they treat him. Ui always felt so alone even though Hairu reassured him that they are his friends.


	16. Point

**Chapter 16: Hybrids**

Fundamentally speaking, the hostility between ghouls and humans might have been temporarily set aside and yet their difference will always brew misunderstandings and conflicts every now and then. Peace will truly be achieve once all the scattered pieces are gathered in one place and yet that is close to impossible especially of how Vasuki refused to back down or how the clowns are unpredictable as per usual. The Alliance tried to cater the needs of the civilians yet despite all the sacrifices, they are still far from the peace they all want to achieve, if not it is becoming more distant as of late. V has become more active and even the Dragon’s children have become unpredictable at first blush. Their only consolation is the fact that the Clowns are still quiet up until now but still Marude Itsuki told everyone to stay alert and in case anyone is able to locate or see a clown, always inform the whole group.

 

“At this rate we’ll end up exhausted even before we can kill all these bastards” Bemused, Nishiki said.

 

“Not to mention the fact that Clowns have yet to move. Vasuki alone is a tough fight even with Kishou Arima as our ally” Itou Kuramoto sighed. He just got out of the hospital after Kaiko almost chopped him up a week ago.

 

“We have to find a way to stop the production of the monsters coming from the 19th ward duct and yet whenever we are trying to come closer the Vasuki will come out and will start harming civilians” Ui propped his elbows on the armchair.

 

 

“It’s a diversion tactic that means the Dragon’s main body is inside that duct but the problem is how are we able to enter that place without getting poisoned or alerting V?” Kiyoko Aura herself is way too tired with all this nonstop fighting and she knows that everyone feels the same.

 

“Send someone who is immune to the poison” Matsuri flipped the pages of the reports that were given to him a moment ago.

 

“I will go. Kimi-san said that I am totally immune to the poison” Kaneki volunteered, Touka clenched her fists at the hem of her skirt. He squeezed her hand and he smiled at her, reassuring her that everything will be fine.

 

 

“Are you even aware of what you are about to search?” Urie asked his mentor, a small part of him is worried that Sasaki might not be able to get out of that duct alive especially that no one knows what is even waiting for him inside.

 

“It’s probably Rize-san” Kaneki said but this time, there is a spark of hope in his eyes. “When I was trapped inside that thing—” He paused albeit reluctant to impart the data he has for no one might believe him. “I am able to talk to Rize-san and she said that Furuta locked her up into tiny coffins”

 

“Rize? Tiny coffins?” Mutsuki frowned, unable to understand anything.

 

“Rize Kamishiro also known as Binge Eater is my grandfather’s illegitimate daughter to one of his mistresses. Destined to become one of the wombs to maintain the pureblood Washuu lineage, she escaped the garden with the help of one of her half-brothers” Matsuri revealed. “The tiny coffins must be the Oggai unit. I heard that their kakuhou was from a Washuu but I never expected that it was from Rize”

                                                                                                     ~~~~~

With every sacrifice, Super Peace is becoming close to possible. Nimura grinned manically at the idea of burning the whole world and soaking it with blood. It never matter whether they are ghouls or simply humans. Everyone needs to die for Super Peace to be achieved. Dark coloured eyes glinted under the moonlight. The owner stares at the building that he is familiar with. Standing a few blocks away from it and leisurely sits on one of the railings of the nearest building where he stays. The Bureau remains the same, it is still full of busy bees and Nimura chuckled. In a short distance, he can see the people inside and yet the person he really wishes to see is not even present until he saw the silhouette inside his former office.

 

“So there you are” He tilts his head, hands soothing the cold metal railing wherein he currently sits on.

                                                                                                      ~~~~~

The meeting has started awhile back and yet Eto did not bother to attend anymore but still she refused to stay home either even if Kishou ordered it. She doesn’t need him ordering her around as if she is his serf. The one-eyed owl soothes her growing belly while comfortably sitting on the chair that belongs to Tsuneyoshi before he was killed. She invited herself in without anyone’s permission. Upon entering awhile back, she was surprised that the whole place is well kept. She heard that this is the place wherein the cruel patriarch of the Washuu clan was found dead with five swords gruesomely stabbed to his head and back. The same room wherein Souta Furuta lingered when he was still the Bureau Chief. Tracing the canopy table, she chuckled. Furuta must be a meticulous asshole if he managed to make this place well kept. Before she knew it, she has fallen asleep on the comfortable office chair. There is something soothing about the scent of the room and she can’t exactly pinpoint it.

                                                                                                      ~~~~~

“Have you seen Eto?” Kishou stepped out of the meeting area. The tall Chinese ghoul shook his head. He’s been searching for her too for who knows how long.

 

“No” The man confirmed. “She might be in one of these rooms but the Bureau is quite big and she might not want to be disturbed. Unable to sleep at night, it makes her tired”

 

“I told her to stay home but she refused” Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Let’s check on her” He beckons for the man to follow him to which Tatara gladly did.

                                                                                                      ~~~~~

 “I really hate that bitch because she always makes Arima-san worried about her” There is a hint of jealousy in her voice. Koori is walking beside her while the kids from the zero squad are following her behind.

 

“Her name is Eto, Hairu. You don’t need to insult her even though you don’t like her” Ui reprimanded his former partner.

 

“But Koori have you seen the look on Arima-san’s eyes? He’s always worrying about her and she can’t even appreciate it. She’ll do whatever pleases her!”

 

 

“Even if that is the case no need to insult her”

 

 

“Why are you siding with her?!”

 

“I am not takings sides. You are being unfair to her and she isn’t even doing anything to you. I understand why Arima-san is worried about her. The child inside her is his nephew.”


	17. Conflict

**Chapter 17: Conflict**

Touka ever since she was a child knew that being ghouls means death no matter how kind you are. Her mother was taken away from them when she was very young. Hikari Kirishima was killed by none other than Kishou Arima. Arata Kirishima later on suffered worst fate than Hikari as he seeks power for him to be able to avenge his wife but fate isn’t kind to him just like how it isn’t kind to almost every ghoul in existence. Arata’s power has attracted V’s eyes and later on he became a lab rat for CCG, extracting his kakuja repeatedly for the doves to use against ghouls. Touka and Ayato were orphaned as their parents vanished. The latter left the former because he wants unfathomable power to protect his sister while the former only wish to live peacefully with her brother but fate isn’t kind to them either. Ayato found a new home in Aogiri Tree’s nest and Touka found a new home on Anteiku’s lair but both organizations were destroyed by CCG, the organization owned by powerful ghouls in existence.

“…” Touka clenched her fists. Kaneki volunteered to find the main body and because of that she’s pissed off. Ever since she first met him, she always knew that Ken is a kind man but his kindness is becoming his greatest weakness too.

 

“Touka-chan” Ken reluctantly tapped her shoulder. He is aware that Touka is angry at him. Ken always wanted someone to need him and because of that he wants to do his best to help in any way as possible.

 

“Why?” She asked for she can’t understand why Kaneki always has to go in a dangerous place and why he’s been keen about wanting to impress the doves especially Kishou Arima.

 

“Someone needs to stop Rize-san” He yelped once Touka’s fist directly hit his face, breaking his nose and knocking off some of his teeth.

 

“You still love her” She accused him. “I always knew that you love her the most! Ever since that day and even now—” Distraught she covered her face as she cries.

 

“No” He shook his head, hetero-chromic eyes darkens for not knowing why Touka suddenly has to bring up the past. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate her because she is his everything. Their child and Touka are the most important people to him. Not even Hide can replace Touka in his life now. He couldn’t live without his wife and that’s the reason why he wants this war to stop so she can live happily with him and their child.

                                                                                                                ~~~~~

Kishou gently opened the door to his father’s former office. Silvery eyes narrowed as they adjusted into the darkness of the same office where his younger brother used to stay when he was still the Bureau Chief. He stepped closer to the sleeping form of his friend. Eto’s hands protectively hugging her own baby bump while she naps.

 

“Eto” He shook her as gentle as possible.

 

“…” She grunted but did not wake in the least.

 

“I’ll carry her” Tatara volunteered. He for once had realized that perhaps Eto is restless whenever she is around doves which is why she barely sleeps at night. To the foreign ghoul’s surprise, Kishou scooped her and he carry the sleeping ghoul. He observed the unfamiliar expression on the stoic reaper’s face. _You are in love with her_. For the first time Tatara realized that Kishou Arima is not as heartless as what almost everyone thought him to be.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

The trio left the Bureau but unknown to them, a pair of eyes keenly observes them from a distance. A chuckle escaped his lips for he always suspected that his brother loves the natural born one-eyed owl and for him to witness the stoic Arima Kishou staring lovingly towards the heartless owl, he almost felt the great will to break his brother’s tender heart by taking away the only woman that Kishou love to spite the poor puppet.

 

“Shall we see how tender your heart is, brother?” He muttered to himself, activating his single kakugan. “It’s time to party” He added, he shoved his hands inside his pockets and kagune slices the minions of the Alliance when they tried to ambush him.

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

“Some of our men located Nimura Furuta in the nearby building. However, we lost contact of that group and the last thing we heard were wails.” Itsuki’s minion reported.

 

“Inform Kishou Arima about it” Marude barked

 

“There’s no need for you to do that” Kaneki stepped inside the office. “I’ll face Furuta alone. I have to settle things with him and Arima-san is with Takatsuki-san and Tatara-san” His expression darkens. He’s been waiting for this time to come. For the time that Nimura Furuta will show himself so he can settle their dispute.

 

“What if the other clowns are with him, Sasaki?” Ui was surprised at the determination of the artificial ghoul. He never saw this kind of determination on Haise before.

 

“The only one who can tell us the trick on how to stop the production of the dragon’s children is none other than the **_Washuu king_** himself. I have to knock some sense on Furuta for his child and Arima-san” Kaneki hissed.

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

A familiar figure landed a few centimeters away behind the one-eyed clown. He tapped the younger man’s shoulder and signaled him for them to leave because the Alliance has already found their location. The Washuu King arched one dark eyebrow, well-calculating eyes gazes at the older and then the lanky ghoul tightened his grip on his shoulder.

 

“I don’t care if you want to die here but you have to fulfill the end of our contract” The tattooed man said albeit coldly.

 

“You don’t have to remind me of that” He sighed, slapping Uta’s hand off of his shoulder. _Why everyone is demanding as of late?_ Nimura thought but did not dare to voice it out or rather he doesn’t have the strength to voice it out and just to end up in an argument.

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

The pair of clown is already a step away from the border until Urie, Nishiki, Yomo and Amon appeared; the pair of clown dodged the attack without exerting much effort. Series of kagune sliced the Alliance members’ kagune. Donato and Roma appeared along with Itori and Nico. Nimura stared at them through the corner of his eyes.

 

“Leave this to us” Uta signaled for their youngest member to go without them.

 

“…” A brief moment of reluctance appeared on his face when his friends signaled him to leave without them but he put up his well-crafted mask of indifference upon realizing of what he just did.

 

“See you later” Reassuring the boy, Roma smiled genuinely.

 

“I see” Souta said before he left the clowns to help fight their visitors.

 

“Aw! Isn’t Sou-chan so adorable? He could have been honest with us that he is worried about us” Itori chuckled as they watched the retreating figure of their king.

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

 “Maman, please be careful” Saiko wrapped her arms around her father figure’s body before Ken left the Bureau to ambush Furuta. Their plan is working well as they successfully lured out the clowns away from their king which will give Kaneki an edge to settle his dispute against Souta.

 

“I’ll see you later” He pats the girl’s head and he stepped closer to his wife, swiftly kissing her lips. Touka’s expression softens and she nodded her head. Hide halted beside Touka and he reassured Ken that the pregnant rabbit will be safe here even though he’s away.


	18. Game

**Chapter 18: Game**

Sensing the moron, Souta stopped. The young Washuu stared above one of the buildings and there he saw Ken Kaneki. The man is glaring at him; steel beams fell from the same building where Kishou’s protégé lingers. The Washuu king chuckled after he successfully dodges Kaneki’s poor display of imitation.

 

“You are still alive and that’s freakish” Souta said at last, the playfulness of his voice did not change at all. “Are you here to kill me?” He added back, he ducked his head before he can lose it. “Waaaaahhh are you not going to ask me about my purpose? You know you are this sort of person who always asks his enemies what they are thinking!” He runs away almost funnily. Ken did not doubt in the slightest that Furuta is no mere a wimp and neither is he weaker than any of the graduates of the famed Sunlit Garden.

 

“I don’t care” Kaneki said as he did his signature finger cracking.

 

“So serious!!!!” Souta comically screamed. _Why am I experiencing a déjà vu?_ Trapped, he whimpered.

 

“…” Kaneki have yet to step closer to his former associate until a huge pair of detachable kagune hit him. Unprepared, he’s been knocked meters away.

 

“LOL” Souta covered his eyes and the kagune that he implanted several meters below them resurfaced and hit the unprepared Kaneki.

 

 

“?!” It did not take long before another pair tried to squish him alive. His eyes narrowed for he is not expecting his underling to be able to manipulate one of the dragon’s kagune. No one truly knows what kind of things the Washuu king can do with the dragon but one thing is for sure, the king and the dragon are connected one way or another.

 

“I see—” he chuckled. “You are still the same moron you always were, Associate Special Class. You went out here thinking that you’ll be able to defeat me while you play the paragon of justice again. When will you ever learn?” Souta stepped closer. “As if I’d allow myself to lose to the likes of a hoodlum” He reached for his quinque, a brandished katana given to him as he became a Special Investigator of Vasuki. “Here’s a little secret and I am sure that my brother did not dare to share—” He unsheathed his quinque off of its scabbard; the sharp edge glinted under the moonlight. “I’m actually pretty strong”

                                                                             ~~~~~

Buildings crumbling one after the other are the only signal that the fight has started. The Alliance is aware that this is one of the crucial fights they’ll ever have. Clowns are no joke when it comes to strength. There’s a reason why they are rated as SS or SSS ghouls and yet no one ever saw their real strength individually and as a group but one thing is for sure that you don’t want to mess with them. There are events wherein they showed great teamwork such as when the clown siege happened to where the Clowns purposely attacked the Bureau so Furuta can ascend as Bureau Chief and knocking off Matsuri Washuu out of CCG’s hierarchy.

                                                                          ~~~~~

Nimura is aware of the fight going on and yet he paid no heed to it. Fun is always what the clowns wanted and to have their last laugh is always been their goal. Dying is nothing to him or at least he wants to believe that it’s been nothing to him.

 

Kaneki knew that if he underestimates his former partner he might end up dead for good. Nimura Furuta or originally known as Washuu-Furuta Souta is one of the interesting person he met. Not only the man is versatile when it comes to everything, he too can adapt to his surroundings in an instance and can change plan in a short span of time if need to. A man with many talents that is who Furuta is.

 

“…” Kaneki hissed; he can feel the pain once the edge of the Washuu king’s blade pierced through his abdomen. Adrenaline is no doubt his only friend right now especially after he almost lost his head upon Furuta’s blade cut almost half of his neck horizontally. There’s no second thought that Furuta is skilled not only in adverse planning but also in swordsmanship.

 

“What’s the matter?” Souta runs after the running bastardized king. He did not give Kaneki the time to adjust more so now that Nike has favoured him.

 

“?!” Surprised, he gasped. Thick rinkaku kagune wrapped around him and is now squeezing the life out of him. If not for Furuta’s laughter, he might have believed that he is dead. The man’s voice is like a chime of death that is slowly lulling the artificial ghoul into eternal sleep.

                                                                                 ~~~~~

“What is it?” Akira Mado asked the pregnant ghoul beside her. They’ve been quietly waiting for their partners to finish their fight and to go back safe until the chair beside her clatters.

 

“Kaneki—” Worried, she soothes her baby bump. Not sure of the specifics but she felt it. She felt Kaneki is in grave danger. Her baby become restless too or at least that’s what she’s feeling as of the moment.

 

 

“Haise will go back to you. He promised and I trust him just like everyone here.” Awkwardly, she soothes the younger woman’s back as if calming her.

                                                                              ~~~~~

Kaneki stumbled backwards and lucky for him that the impact did not damage him in the slightest. However, Nimura is yet to show his real strength. He’s wondering why the Washuu king seemed in a hurry until he realized that he must be going to where he is keeping the Dragon or rather to where Rize is but he too wonders what Furuta did that he risked his head like that by staying near the territory of his enemies.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead” Souta neatly sliced Kaneki’s arm with precise motion.

 

 

“?!” His arm fell beside him with a thud and he stared at it through the corner of his eyes. Gripping to his wound, Ken’s kagune directly attacks Furuta.

 

 

“Did that hurt or not?” Playful as per usual, he did not dare to dodge but instead he neatly cut the kagune of his enemy. “Shall we play house?” His smile widens until his white teeth are all shown.

 

 

“Play?” Panting, he uttered. Long fringes cover his eyes and his expression darkens. He is doing his best to protect others while here Furuta admitted that he is doing this because everything for him is just a game. Disappointment is not the only thing that Ken can feel as of the moment. He truly wants to try to talk things with Furuta even if he has to risk his own neck but the taller king will not give him time and now he doesn’t even care if he has to harm others for the sake of his twisted game where thousands has become collateral damages.

 

“What? Have you gone d—” Pair of rinkaku wrapped around him and smashed him directly on the floor. Souta groaned and he swears that he just heard a bone snapped.

 

 

“You are really strong. You—” He balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

 

 

“…” Coldly, Nimura just stared at him once he managed to escape the abusive kagune. Blood drips at the corner of his lips.

 

 

“To you I’ve been nothing more than a plaything and you’ve toyed with me all this while. I know that I am not as adroit as you. I am not smart either and I am not particularly strong. Forget about the world, I couldn’t even protect a small country. I’ve lost every single time that I faced you till now and despite all that, I want to defeat you and protect everyone. Both ghouls and humans alike!” Kaneki’s new kakuja form did not think twice but to attack the sly king. Ken has no other choice because this is the only thing that can save everyone and can stop Furuta from his madness. He has no intention to harm beyond repair the other king for the sake of Kishou and Takatsuki’s child but Nimura Furuta is not someone whom you can stop while using strong words. If you want to stop him, you have to defeat him in a harsher way and Ken is aware of it now.

 

“?!” Souta for once is not expecting Kaneki to have another form of kakuja despite the fact that he’s been named the miracle human. His eyes widened out of surprised but despite all that, he managed to smile slyly.

 

Cross-like kagune stretched far beyond Ken’s expectation and he indeed managed to reach to where Furuta is quietly observing him. Without thinking twice, he attacked the Washuu king once again.

 

_“Nimura” His father’s voice stopped him from reading further through the discovered record that was well-hidden an hour ago._

_“…” Souta clenched his fist. The young boy did not dare to move. In this kind of place all you have to admit is truth unless you want to anger the Washuu patriarch._

_“What are you doing?” Tsuneyoshi asked the child not older than the age of 10. He’s been informed that the child skipped his lessons again and because the child despite being an illegitimate is quite versatile no one dared to lay a hand on him especially that he is the Washuu Patriarch’s bastard child and his most favoured illegitimate child at the same time thus his tutors can rely on the fact that if they want the boy to listen to them, they have to ask for the senior man’s help. The senior man stepped closer to the child and there he saw what makes the boy busy. He swears that he kept that beyond his son’s reach._

_“What is a **Dragon**?” Nimura this time around turned his full attention to his father who on the other hand sighed. His son is way too curious for his own good. In the past, he discovered the family registry along with its records and that he is forced to tell the child his fate. Now he discovered the record about the one-eyed Washuu from over tens of years ago. _

_“Will you promise me that you’ll never skip your lessons again and in return I’ll tell you what a Dragon is” Tsuneyoshi sits next to the child and he soothes his pale cheek. “Your mother informed me that you skipped classes again and your tutors are not pleased about it either”_

_“I already know what they are teaching me because you educated me about it” Souta puffed his cheeks and he stared at his selfish father. The man won’t acknowledge him and will not let him call him father but he is always visiting him and his mother, Nimura cannot understand why he cannot call him father if he is his biological father. He heard from a pure human relative that even if they are illegitimate children they were allowed to call their biological father, Father. He wonders why he can’t do the same._

_“Despite that” This time around he talks in a way wherein no one would dare to defy him. “Nimura, do you understand?”_

_“Yes. I am sorry”_

_“It’s for your own good and you can use the knowledge you’ll gain in the future”_

_“I see” He stared at his small fists that are resting on his lap. **What future? Liar! I do not have any future! You don’t love me or mom! For you, we are just replaceable toys! Pawns! Liar! Liar! I hate you!** A voice inside his head screams angrily but Nimura remained quiet or else he’ll be in trouble or worst his mother will be punish because of his own recklessness. _

 

“…” Nimura was surprised when Kaneki managed to destroy his quinque. The sword-like kagune of the bastardized king is an inch closer to him hence he had to use his own kagune to protect himself from it.

 

 

“That is—” Surprised is an understatement especially now that his nemesis’ kagune resembles Rize’s own. “Rize’s kagune” He halted, a bad decision.

 

 

 

“You make me laugh as you try to play the role of the paragon of justice once more. The sole fault of breaking this world lies with you. Get it?”  Nimura did not waste time and he used the chance given to him by the fool to not only fend off but to harm the shorter king. He flicked a finger and a huge pair of dragon kagune squished Ken. “Street choked with foul stench of the dead, Bodies of the humans felled by your hands and not humans whenever it suited you, you took the lives of ghouls too. You even preach high and holy ideals and yet you are just a narcissistic fool! Thanks to that flaw of yours that I have my fair share of fun!” Laughter echoed throughout the place as he continuously attacked Kaneki not only using his own kagune but also Dragon’s kagune. The white haired king ends up knocked up on the ground. Furuta’s cold disposition and insanity worsen as he managed to defeat Kaneki.


	19. Wish of a Friend

**Chapter 19: Wish of a Friend**

Roma is delighted to face the boy who caught Donato Porpora’s attention during the Clown Siege. She heard a lot of things be it important or a mere rumour about the Quinx’s leader. Now here she is dodging all his attacks without even exerting much effort to which did not surprise her at all.

 

“You won’t be able to kill me like that” The playful founder of the clowns taunted. “Is that all you can do? No wonder you failed to save your friend. What was his name again?” Amused, she grinned. “Ginshi Shirazu” Souta once told her the tale of how Noro of Aogiri Tree managed to get himself killed but at least he brought down with him one of CCG’s best laboratory rats.

 

“Shut up” Urie gritted his teeth, the woman won’t shut her mouth and what is worst is that she is taunting him using Shirazu and his inability to protect him which led to Ginshi’s death.

 

“Did I hit a sore spot?” This time around instead of dodging, she allow him to hit her just to sustain her curiosity on how strong the child is but to her disappointment even with her giving him chances, all he could do was to scratch her. The wounds that he inflicted on her body healed in a heartbeat. Glad that she ate before they went here.

                                                                                       ~~~~~

Blade of Amon’s quinque clashed against Donato’s koukaku kagune. He stiffened once his former caretaker vanished out of his sight and only to appear centimeter away from his face. The insane priest smiled behind his mask. The horror on his favoured child is one of the most beautiful things he could ever see in his entire life.

 

“My, it’s been awhile, isn’t it? Donato mumbled. The old priest smiled in a deranged way that may creep out those who doesn’t know him better. Blood is where they bathe and pain of others is what they feast upon.

 

 

“It’s just so pointless, the stuff that you lot are up to.” Amon attacked his father figure without remorse. Their goal is to stop the clowns from following Nimura Furuta no matter what happen so that Kaneki will have a moment with the duplicitous king.

 

 

“Pointless you say?” Donato’s expression darkens, kagune burst forth behind him. The once calm clown did snap at last. “And where did Kaneki Ken’s plan send you all?” Several hands and head crawled around Amon’s well-built body and tightly wrapped around it. “Soon you’ll understand so not to worry” The Crown Clown hissed behind his child’s ear.

                                                                                   ~~~~~

“I have never really understood you or Itori. Not even once.” Yomo Renji started. He volunteered as soon as they heard about the Clowns for he wants to stop his friends from not only dying but also from losing them to their endless craziness.

 

 

“…” Uta stared at him, amused. Itori stands beside him and she too shared the same expression as that of her friend.

 

 

“Even if that’s the case I will still stop you!” He gritted his teeth; he is already expecting that the pair will not back out either. For whatever reason, Renji would never know.

 

_Yomo heard that a human got into an accident and was turned into cannibalistic like him and tens of population around the world. There were also speculations that accident wherein Kamishiro Rize was involved was not entirely an accident and not a coincidence either especially how rumours kept on emphasizing one of the members of the Clowns is involved. He stared at the pair of clowns in front of him but unknown to him that his friends are both aware that he is already hiding nearby._

_“He seemed angry about Rize-chan dating a human boy around his age.” Itori chuckled. The moment they heard about Kamishiro Rize’s accident they knew for sure that their young friend is the one who was responsible for it._

_“I must say that he’s very temperamental when it comes to that girl” Uta meets Itori’s gaze as if they are silently conversing something aside from the one that they are already talking about. “But it’s better if that girl will perish”_

_“That incident with Rize—” He rarely starts any conversation but he is really keen to know what really happened that night to which ‘killed’ the Binge Eater and turned a human into a ghoul. “You knew who is responsible” He actually did not receive the direct answer however the moment he saw his friends’ reactions, he knew that they are aware who was the one who responsible of it._

 

“Okay” Crazed, Uta smiled. Itori maintained her distance for she is aware that this fight is all about her friends settling their dispute.

 

                                                                                   ~~~~~

“You are becoming more handsome than the last time I saw you” Nico said once Nishiki tried to ambush him. Although he just allowed the younger ghoul to directly pierce him right through his body, the Clowns’ medical specialist did not even bother to look as if he is in pain.

 

 

“?!” He jumped back and stared at Nico’s already healed wound.

 

 

“Is this how you’ll pay my kindness that one moment you needed it?” He teased the four-eye freak; he pressed his finger on his lips. Lustfully staring at the young ghoul, he chuckled.

                                                                                ~~~~~

Meanwhile somewhere, Eto felt it even though it was brief. Her baby moved inside her as if the child is restless. Viridian pair of eyes meets silvery pair of eyes. Kishou on the other hand had received the news about Kaneki’s plan to ambush his brother and completely believed that it is foolish. Tatara never spit it out but he too thought that the plan to surprise the clowns will end up in another tragedy to those who thought that they can indeed do whatever they want against the group who holds no loyalty to others aside to their own goal.

 

 

“…” She soothes her baby bump as if trying to calm her restless child. There she realized that maybe their child can sense that faint smiling bastard.

 

 

“I want you to stay with her, Tatara” Kishou stood up. He needs to stop Kaneki from doing anything reckless because he is aware that his brother is not someone to be trifle with.

 

 

“I understand” He agreed on the spot. He knows that the man will do better than Kaneki Ken. Much to his surprise, Eto did not seem to argue about staying here instead of going out.

                                                                                  ~~~~~

Hide knew that Kaneki’s plan will end up not well especially how the Washuu King seemed restless. There’s always a part of him who always wants to scold Kaneki Ken for not thinking ahead of time and rather the man is doing whatever he think is good at the given time. He eyed Touka through the corner of his eyes and observed that the pregnant ghoul is restless.

 

 

_Today, Hide’s father had decided to bring him to where he’s going to meet his boss and was told that he might meet a new friend in the process to which excites the sunshine boy a lot. The father and son arrived in a huge manor where lots of big houses are located. They went out of their car once they reach their location. He is awed upon reaching the end of the corridor located to a huge garden with lots of flowers._

_“…” A young boy around his age hid behind a senior man with a long white hair and long white beard. The said man greeted Hide and his father while the small child clings onto him as if scared._

_“Hello” Hide greeted right away. The child somewhat seemed shy when he hold out his hand towards his direction. “My name is Hide so what’s yours?” He waited patiently and his smile remains genuine as per usual._

_“N-Nimura” The child reluctantly answered and he hid further behind the senior man’s back. He shyly peeks to check at the child around his age._

_“Cool! Let’s be friends” He steps closer to the child and shook his hands. Hide observed how pale the child is and he seemed way too pretty for a boy but said none of those._

_Hide’s father and the senior man smiled at the same time once their children get to know each other. The former requested if he could bring his son after he saw his boss’ youngest son a day prior to this meeting and to his surprised the senior man seemed okay with it._

“…” He is worried as he stared outside not only for Ken but for also for Souta. Both were his childhood friends although the former became his best friend when he lost contact of the latter after his father’s death. He wishes that the two will find a way in their heart to forgive each other. Nagachika is convinced that Kaneki is capable of it because he has a very big heart even to his enemies but he is not sure if Souta can really forgive anyone. His friend’s heart darkens as he grew older and turning him into the monster that everyone is so scared to turn into. If there’s someone who can at least help Souta out, it would be Ken. They are similar at some point too. Abused by the people whom they loved since they were children but the only difference is that despite all that Kaneki’s heart remained pure and tender while Furuta’s heart became rotten.


	20. Furuta's mole

**Chapter 20: Furuta’s mole**

“…” Kaneki whimpered as Rize tenderly eats his kakuja. The only thing that is keeping Kaneki alive is that fact that the Washuu King seemed slowly enjoying the carnal desire of the woman before them.

 

 

“…” Munching the flesh that was offered to her, the Washuu King’s dragon crawled atop of the wounded Kaneki Ken as she enjoys every bite that she made to his body.

 

“Isn’t it poetic that this started with us and it’ll end with us?” Furuta is watching the two of them with mild interest. The young king then stared at the dark sky above them. Dark coloured eyes glinting with malicious intent to harbor more chaos of more than what he already did.

_“I merely used you. I do not care what I have to trample on my way as long as I can escape that house” Rize turned around so she could face that man before her. “You are an idiot for thinking that I would ever care for someone like you” She laughed in a cruel manner. “You are nothing but a stepping stone to my freedom and you really thought that I would ever feel anything for you?” Mockery laced her voice and her beautiful face contorted into cruel truth._

_Later that night Nimura lost the only reason he is clinging into. All the hope and dreams he had as a child crumbles in front of his eyes as Rize revealed the cruel truth that he is nothing but a replaceable pawn, Another disposable thing for her to use and an existence that is destined to be forgotten. Rize left him in despair while laughing merrily. He is not even aware that it is raining and that his whole body is soaking from the never-ending rain. He keeps on screaming, cussing and crying. He is cursing his life and everyone who destroyed it for their own advantage until a figure steps closer to him._

_“Did they not teach you in the garden that you cannot slump on the mud during the rainy days?” A man in his late 50s bends a little bit at the person sprawled on the floor of the alleyway. He touched the child’s chin and forces him to look at the mad scientist. He overheard everything and had decided that this is the right time to offer a desperate child some hope to cling into. To further his plans he’ll need someone whose blood can change everything. Rize Kamishiro and Souta Furuta are the keys to his plan to further his research about the Washuu clan’s bloodline. Both are descendants of the main Washuu line._

_“Kanou-sensei” Nimura’s eyed the man that he knew longer than he knew Kishou. The man in front of him is a doctor, a famed one and he used to be one of the people who are allowed to see the children from the garden._

_“Don’t you want to see the things they all love to vanish in front of their eyes? You can do it using your own blood.” He lean on the child’s ear and he whispered. “I can help you but only if you’ll help me too” A desperate child has been trapped into cobwebs of empty promises by the mad scientist. Later that night, Tsuneyoshi’s precious child died in favour of awakening the devil within him by none other than Kanou’s empty promise of vengeance._

                                                                                       ~~~~~

“Brings back the memories” Uta’s attacks are all well calculated and he is not wasting anything that might spice up his fight with his longtime rival and friend.

 

 

“That Uta, the ever careless one” Donato sensed Uta’s excitement state and the blood that lingers in the air for a mere second is no doubt his friend’s blood.

 

“There’s nothing fun when it comes to getting up on the stage but even if that is the case there are rare times wherein even I will be more than willing to step on the stage if that wish can come true” Roma stared at the bloodied figure of Urie. She stepped on the child’s mutated body. “Demon Tsune is a foolish man and that it is that his fault why these things happened in the first place? He is selfish like his father and his ancestors. He chose this for everyone and so you lot have to pay for it”

 

 

“There’s something attractive about how Sou could bring danger to anyone around him.” He licked his lips and he groaned when he imagined Souta’s cold calculating gaze.

 

 

“These eyes have seen a lot. These ears have heard a lot too and all that has reminded them time and again but one thing. _This world_ _loves but humans and not us ghouls._ Try as we might, we just can’t warm ourselves up. A cold void stretches out before us, which is why if we don’t wound and if we aren’t wounded, if we aren’t shedding blood. We cannot taste warmth.” Itori removed her mask and revealing a genuine sadness on her face.

 

 

“The Clowns are ghouls tired of despairing and to prevent ourselves from going mad, we play the fool on stage” Uta pierced his hand right through Renji’s body and destroying the man’s kakuhou.

                                                                              ~~~~~

Everyone is entirely at fault one way or another and they are all aware of it since the beginning of time, their pride refused them to acknowledge the fact before their eyes. Be it the ghouls, humans or hybrids. All of them have contributed to this destruction and yet not everyone is willing to adhere. The concept of peace for everyone varies from person to person let alone their sin.

 

 

“Give me the last location where you found Furuta” Kishou broke the awkward silence that lingers within the Bureau.

 

 

“Arima-san” Hairu grabbed Ui’s arm and shook her head because she is aware that this is the time for the brothers to settle their dispute. Koori then realized that perhaps Arima Kishou is the only one who can stop Furuta Nimura.

 

 

“…” Hide pointed at the screen wherein they last found his friend and best friend. “I have the feeling that Nimura was spotted nearby because he wants to see Eto Yoshimura-san” Hide scratched his cheeks albeit awkwardly and an awkward chuckle escaped his lips. “There’s a chance that you can bring your brother back because he unconsciously wants to live than to die like what he originally planned.”

 

 

“To die like what he originally planned?” Marude paused at the realization of the boy’s words. “You are that brat’s—” Marude couldn’t believe it because Hideyoshi Nagachika is the last person that anyone would ever think to betray them.

 

 

“I really want Kaneki and Furuta to live peacefully” Hide scratched his cheek once again. “Because I really want the best for them”


	21. Equilibrium

**Chapter 21: Equilibrium**

There’s no doubt to it that Eto is now aware of what Furuta Nimura’s super peace entailed. The twisted clown has brewed so many ruckuses from the previous months for him to achieve his goal. For once she had to admit that this method works well rather than what she and Kishou had planned which is to make Kaneki Ken the symbol of hope for ghouls. Yes, Kaneki was supposed to be their hope but the boy failed in so many ways as possible. He’s more like a useless figure head like the previous Washuu King himself who was killed mercilessly by his own illegitimate son to usurp the Washuu clan’s power and wealth.

 

Eto observed Ken these previous months and she is utterly convinced that the child has failed them. The sacrifices that is entailed their plan has been dump into lack of ability to counter CCG’s twisted system to which disappointed her and all those who knew this plan of hers.

 

“…” Tatara loomed over Eto and he gently wrap a blanket around her petite body to warm her from the cold air. They’ve been left inside one of their current temporary home’s rooms when Kishou Arima left them to do his own bidding. Wondering if what the smaller ghoul is up to, he waited patiently for the girl to **_honestly_** say everything to him. He is no fool for he realized that Eto for whatever reason has lied to them about Souta Furuta.

 

 

“You are so kind” Eto closed her eyes once the blanket was wrapped around her body. _You knew that I lied and yet here you are patiently standing before me._ Soothing her baby bump, the one-eyed owl leaned into the fine comforts that the warm blanket is giving her and the baby inside her.

 

 

“Ah” He agreed monotonously.

 

 

The awkward silence is not particularly uncomfortable for him. It’s always been like this when Eto is contemplating of her next course of action. He cannot understand though to why that damned clown seemed to pique the girl’s interest as of late. Jealousy is not exactly what he feels about it. No, the reason why he is concern about Eto’s current interest for Souta Furuta and vice versa is because his sister-figure might end up like Rize, the poor girl has suffered a lot because of her half-brother’s love for her or rather obsession for her. The Washuu King is famed for his twisted form of love to which is why it made Tatara uncomfortable especially now that he is slowly gaining insight of Souta’s real plan and nature. Technically speaking, the two natural born hybrids are not so much different if not they are so much alike. Their twisted nature and great insight of things are always been their good point.

 

 

“Why not already ask me?” She chuckled and slowly opened her eyes.

 

 

“Why did you lie to the king?” Staring back at Eto’s beautiful eyes somewhat made him calm. The girl is no doubt attractive and that might be one of the reasons why Souta has imprinted her unconsciously.

 

 

“Those doves claim that they want to establish an order with ghouls but—” Eto’s expression remains passive for a second before sighing in exasperation. “The humans are still above us or so they think. The thing with an order is it needs to benefit _everyone_ to hold power. It should be pulled in all sorts of directions at once, balance on a fundamentally impossible idea. That is what I want Tatara-san. A balance wherein everyone will hold power not just a few selected individuals because if we are going to repeat the same mistake then what’s the point in destroying the Washuu clan and its branches only to replace them with another tyrant?” Staring back at the taller ghoul, Eto knew that the man had realized her lies since the beginning. “That clown scumbag once told me that if equilibrium is to be achieved albeit in a twisted way, that’d be good enough” Calmly, Eto repeated the same words that Furuta told her while she was still locked in cochlea months ago. “And with that, I want to see how humans and ghouls can mature hand in hand.”

 

 

“I see” Tatara muttered. _You are really aware of Souta Furuta’s real plans._ He concluded and reaches for the younger ghoul’s head and gave it an awkward pat.

                                                                                ~~~~~~

Ayato stares at Hinami while the girl is teaching the young orphaned ghouls of how to read and write. He remembered the first time he met her. She is so different now because she is stronger now in both body and soul. From the crybaby caterpillar, she bloomed into beautiful butterfly.

 

 

“Ayato-kun?” She leaned closer to him and touches his forehead. “Huh you are not sick” She assumed that Touka’s brother is sick upon seeing his cheeks turning bright shade of red.

 

 

“W-What do you want?!” He harshly jerked away, the tsundere rabbit hissed. _She is so beautiful_. Ayato almost slapped himself from thinking such thing.

 

 

“Nothing, I thought you are sick and the children want you to join us” She wrapped her hand gently around Ayato’s wrist and dragged him with her.

                                                                                  ~~~~~

Renji silently observed Ayato and Hinami from a distance. Curious to what the two young ghouls are up to. _Stalking Ayato-kun again, Ren-chan?_ The rare smile adorns his lips only to turn into a sour frown once he heard a familiar voice but much to his surprised that the one whom he saw upon turning around is none other than Hirako Take rather than seeing a busty clown.

 

 

“Is there something wrong?” The stoic dove asked the Raven who seemed in deep thought as of late. He followed him here to check what he is up to knowing the man barely escaped death after fighting No Face a few days ago.

 

“…” Yomo shook his head and stares back at the young couple before them.

                                                                                   ~~~~~

Urie grunted when Yonebayashi pushed him back to his bed. The girl refused to back down and let him out of bed when he said that he can work. It did not help that even Mutsuki is siding with Saiko although he can understand them. His defeat in the hands of Dodgy Mother is not only shameful; it also almost resulted into his own death. Who would even thought that the clown bitch is really strong despite how she looks.

 

“Urieboo! You cannot go yet!” Saiko scolded their muscle-head team leader. She has been distraught when they found out what happened to Urie and even Mutsuki refused to leave his side since then. Mutsuki and Saiko will force him back to bed or scold Urie if it is necessary.

 

“I can manage—” He flinched after he saw how the two ladies’ expression darkens. _I guess I have to stay still for awhile. I don’t want them to worry about me._ He thought to himself.

 

 

“We thought that you’ll die” Mutsuki mumbled beside Saiko. _I thought I am going to lose another important person._ She gritted her teeth at that idea and is really tempted to find Roma Hoito and make her pay for what she did to Urie but ruled out that will be suicidal.

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything else. Leave the patrol to the second generation Quinx.” Hairu overheard the ruckus inside Urie’s quarters and had decided to step in to tone down their arguments. “Arima-san ordered them to go while Yonebayashi and Mutsuki will remain here with you unless those three will need additional members to patrol with them.

 

“See?! Even Hairu say so!” Yonebayashi pointed rudely her finger at Urie’s face.

                                                                                  ~~~~~~

“Arima Kishou’s group is on their way to Nimura. They are probably hoping that he’ll give them Rize.” Kaiko’s underling reported to the man sitting on a lone chair inside Vasuki’s chamber.

 

 

“Is that so?” Amused, he taps his index finger on the chair’s arm. Then he stood up while his followers lowered their heads. “I think it is time to get rid of that child. After all, we no longer need Nimura’s help. Should we let Tsuneyoshi to kill his most doted son?”


	22. Conflicted Feelings

**Chapter 22: Conflicted feelings**

“Touka-chan” Kaneki Ken stepped closer to his pregnant wife but a hand landed across his cheek.

 

“…” The rabbit slapped the one-eyed centipede hard across his cheek. Tears are threatening to roll down her cheeks. She was upset because Kaneki almost got himself killed.

 

“I am sorry” He cannot look away at the beautiful face of his distraught wife. If Ken is honest to himself, he cannot blame Touka either. He is at fault that is a fact. He did not only underestimate Furuta, he too thought that he can do everything on his own. Even though Hide did not like Kaneki’s decisions utmost, he still supported him till now.

 

 

“Why can’t you trust us?” Touka blurted out without thinking twice. Upset is an understatement to how she felt when she found out what happened to Kaneki. Worried and angry are some of the emotions she felt when the torn limbs of Kaneki Ken were presented to her.

 

“I trust you” He answered his wife’s inquiry but the woman’s expression broke Kaneki Ken’s heart. It is the same reaction that his mother has given to him when the deceased woman found out about Kaneki’s lies except Touka did not seem to hate him at all. It is just that she doesn’t want to believe him anymore. _That’s your punishment for continuously lying to everyone._  He heard Shironeki said to him. _Soon you’ll end up like Furuta, lonely and miserable because the two of you are liars. The only difference is that he is honesty with himself while you are here trying to redeem yourself to people whom you never trusted._ Ken heard the black reaper form of his hissed.

                                                                                        ~~~~~~

Hide on the other hand had decided to stay with Furuta after the Alliance found out of his allegiance to the Washuu King even though Marude tried to convince him that he still trust him. However, that is not the point to why he left. The truth is that Hide wants to try to stay with Souta since he is worried that no one would be there for him when the time comes that he’ll be needing someone because unlike Kaneki who is loved by many no matter where he goes, Souta is hated by many wherever he goes to which is why Hide at least wants to stay beside the man to make him know that someone is still willing to accept even a rotten person like him.

 

“You still have a reason” Hide muttered to the man sitting across him. Upon his arrival to the Clowns’ hideout, he found Nimura sitting on the velvety soft sofa; dark circles are visible under his eyes.

 

“And what is that huh?” Souta challenged his longtime friend. A small fire of hate is starting to conquer his already rotten heart.

 

 

“Admit it” Hide challenged back. “You are smart since you were a child and you know exactly what I am talking about, Souta” Bemused, Hide stood up and he touch Souta’s chin and forced him to look at him. “You’ve always wanted it and now you are an arm length to your real wish. Destroying the world, creating chaos and harming people—” He paused. “They are just a distraction you’ve created so you can forget what you really wanted ever since we were children because you thought that it is impossible for you to find peace and to live with it. Think about it”

 

 

“You thought that a child will change my plans?” He pushed his friend off of him and he laughed really loud that he attracted the attention of the clowns who are on the other part of the house.

 

 

“It doesn’t always have to be with Rize. You wanted a family and you can have it now. Yet here and wasting your time in what?” Annoyed, Hide added. “These are all temporary. The fun, the chaos, the party or whatever you guys are up to. Once the party ends, where will **you** go?”

 

“I am no longer going to listen to your itsy bitsy of thoughts” Souta stood up and turned his back on Hide. “I am not Kaneki Ken” He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

 

 

“You hate Tsuneyoshi-san for abandoning you and your mother but have you not realized it yet that you are doing the same thing to your own child.” He felt sorry for Nimura for the comparison but he needs to find a way to worm inside his friend’s mind to where he won’t be shut in. Hide remained calm even though Souta’s kagune wrapped around Hide’s body.

 

 

“Take that fucking back!” Single kakugan and dark coloured eye glared hatefully at his childhood friend. “I am not like that filthy old man!”

 

 

“He abandoned you and your mother for his own goal. You are doing the same thing to that poor child and their mother.” He coughed and gasped for air once Nimura let him go. _You unconsciously want to live after you found out about her pregnancy that’s why you risked your head and you went to CCG because you really want to see her but you thought that we are about to kill you so you fled and harmed others._ With his great perception of things, Hide already realized it the moment he heard that Furuta was spotted near CCG.


	23. Brothers

**Chapter 23: Brothers**

_It was faint but Kishou felt it. The connection was there and he is sure that his brother and sister are both inside that duct. He looked above only to be greeted by endless darkness. Somehow this reminds him of the nights he spent in the Sunlit Garden. Those nights wherein he stayed wide awake at night for the fear that he’ll end up dead if he’ll close his eyes._

_“…” The mask that is covering Kishou’s mouth and nose was idly forgotten once the ‘children’ of the dragon attack him. It did not take long for him to be able to defeat his attackers. Walking further inside the duct he was greeted by the sight of his younger half-brother._

_“Well— if it isn’t Aogiri Tree’s one-eyed king” Faux smile curved up his lips, well-crafted mask that he wore since he was a child._

_“Furuta” Kishou is bemused upon seeing his brother’s unadulterated enthusiasm for what he did to everyone. The ruthless white reaper did not give the faint smiling clown a chance and he released his quinque from the suitcase that he is holding._

_Nimura’s grin widened as their blades clashed against each other, he will not allow Kishou to push him further. He had enough of his brother winning over everything._

_“…” Kishou is well aware of his brother’s innate talent in sword play. He after all saw Furuta when he was very young and was impressed by him. He knows that if he wants to knock some sense to his younger brother then he must defeat him at all cost. Take Rize home and Souta will follow suit._

_“What’s wrong?” He successfully stabbed his brother but the white reaper is beyond Furuta’s reach yet._

_“…” He did not even flinch once Souta’s blade found its way to his shoulder._

 

He suddenly jerked up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. Tired and sleepy, Kishou rest his head on his pillow again while thinking of what is stored for them in the future. The Washuu clan is after all the proprietor to this mess to begin with and they are remnants of the said clan itself. It will not take long before every single individual will find out about the secret behind the Washuu name.

 

“…” He stared outside and the sunlight greets him.

 

“Stop thinking of that faint smiling clown” Eto said, already sitting comfortably on the chair near his bed. Awhile back, she was tasked to wake Kishou so that he could join them to breakfast.

 

 

“Who let you in?” Annoyed, he asked his friend. Although he is used to her coming out of nowehere, Kishou do not appreciate it when she is entering his room.

 

“Your door isn’t lock” She refuted back, eyes rolling. “Breakfast is ready and they want you to join them” His strong hand pull her, her butt hit the soft bed.

 

“?!” Startled is an understatement when Kishou’s strong arms wrapped around her petite body. She winced; the child inside her seemed not amused. The white reaper pushed her on his bed and he climbed atop of her, kissing the beautiful owl.

                                                                                  ~~~~~~

“…” Koori saw what Kishou did with Eto and he glared at his mentor all day.

 

“What’s wrong, Koori?” Hairu observed Ui’s glare towards their mentor and she wondered what happened because after he went back to check on the green witch and Arima Kishou, Ui Koori is annoyed.

 

“I saw him doing something with the owl. I know that it is not my business but still, she is carrying his brother’s child. If Furuta—” He paused when he observed Hairu’s expression darkened, jealous and sad at what he said.

 

“That witch bitch—” She stood up. “She wants the two of them” For the first time she felt pity for Furuta. If the man is to find out that his mate slept with his brother, that wretched will surely do something reckless again. Then her mood brightened up, ideas upon ideas rushed over her.

 

“What is it?” Ui observed her change in demeanor and then she followed her to where Marude is. The older investigator is looking at the reports piled on his desks with Matsuri sitting across him.

 

“Do you know Nagachika’s number?” Marude arched an eyebrow once she asked him about Hide’s number.

 

“…” He gave her his phone and she smiled bright while taking Hide’s number.

 

“Thank you!” She beamed happily.


	24. Draw out

**Chapter 24: Draw out**

Hide was surprised when an unknown number dialed his number and when he answered, Ihei Hairu greeted him. The next thing she wants is Nimura’s location. He is reluctant to tell her where Souta is especially that his friend is still trying to recover from his fight against Kishou but Hairu said it will be able to draw Nimura into their group so that’s how he is sitting in a lone chair inside a café in Kyoto while waiting for Hairu.

 

“Sorry that I am late!” Hairu arrived with Koori Ui behind him.

 

“You did not mention bringing Ui-san with you.” Hide mumbled but Hairu did not seem to care.

 

“The rest will find it suspicious if she’ll leave alone.” Ui answered upon hearing Hideyoshi and in return he nodded in understanding.

 

“So where is Furuta?” Hairu asked once more, can’t hide her excitement. Hide eyed her suspiciously.

 

The walk isn’t that long perhaps it is 10 to 20 minutes’ walk till they reached a mansion. The place is decent and it has a huge garden and pool, even a playground which confused Ui if they are in a right place to begin with. They were alerted when they were greeted by Roma Hoito and another woman with huge size chest and orange hair.

 

“Sunshine boy!” Roma tackled Hide and she grinned.

 

“So you owe me, Roma” Itori smirked smugly. “I told you that she’ll bring a friend” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Sou-chan’s dog, right?” Roma eyed Ui who twitched at the title.

 

“He is inside” Itori tilts her head as if telling them to enter.

 

Hairu gasped at how huge the whole place is and clean too. Everything seemed squeaky clean that even the floor is shining bright but then she frowned because this is not the time for her to adore the Clowns’ base. Donato leaned close to her and she glared at him.

 

“Dona-san” Uta called out. The last thing he wants is to destroy their base and to awaken Souta who is still trying to get back on tracks.

 

“I need to see that wretched” Hairu demanded.

 

“Third door to the right” Uta simply instructed from where he is.  

                                                                                   ~~~~~~

_Kishou eyed his brother’s wounds. He did not mean to harm him but Nimura has to be beaten this way to stop him from harming others and himself. He tilts his brother’s chin and eyed him for a moment._

_“Where is Rize?”  He needs to find Rize too before taking Nimura back to the headquarters to get him a medical attention._

_“…” He muttered incoherent words while catching breath; he can taste his own blood as he gurgled._

_“You have to tell me where Rize is. This game is over, Nimura.” This time around, Kishou said a little bit louder and he is feeling anxious as he observed his brother’s breath becoming erratic._

_“Everything is for naught huh” He chuckled; he can feel his body being lulled into eternal sleep. He mustered all his remaining strength and pointed to where he is keeping Rize. If he is to die, then it’s better for Kishou to take Rize rather than Kaiko taking her. The idea itself made him hate himself more._

_“We’ll talk later” He gently wipes his brother’s face off of his blood while he promised his brother but Souta seemed to no longer hear him or even if he did, he just ignored him and said nothing._

     

_Losing in the hands of his brother is painful but what pained him most is the fact that he might not see his child. A silhouette of Eto carrying a child was the first thing he saw upon fighting dizziness and death then he realized what he really wanted even as a child. Blinded by hatred for this world and to those who ruined his life, Souta realized that perhaps Hide was correct._

_“Takatsuki-sensei—” He did not know why but before he knew it, he already mentioned the famed author’s name. Surprised, when the first thing that comes into his mind is none other than Eto’s pen name._

_Footsteps echoed throughout the whole place. Nimura was expecting Vasuki to get rid of him and he is not wrong. Kaiko’s underlings are already a step away from him, quinques brandished by V is about to take his pitiful life when unexpected help came for him._

_“Can’t let you get your hands to my dearest boy” Roma announced, Uta and Donato standing beside her while Nico and Itori checked for their friend who is already on the verge of death._

_“?!” Souta’s tired eyes widened in surprised to see the clowns._

_“You surely loved being hurt” Donato shook his head but nevertheless he too fend off for the young clown._

_“Did I not tell you that there are only two ways that a person can live? Live beautifully or live for the sake of someone beautiful.” Nico’s kagune knitted their friend, trying to fix him as much as he can. “I can see that you have decided how you wanted to live, am I correct Sou-chan?” Once the process is done, Uta gave a piggyback ride for their wounded friend._

_“You owe me for this” Uta grunted but nevertheless he gently carried the young Washuu._

_“Thank you” He hummed before he became unconscious due to fatigue and blood lost._

                                                                                     ~~~~~~

Birds are chirping outside as the sun shines bright at them. It is peaceful and soothing albeit temporary. If there’s one thing they all learned after all this time is that never assume for this kind of scenery to linger forever or longer. The chances that things will go awful again is still a high possibility especially that Vasuki is still a great treat to both humanity and ghoul-kind, not to mention that the Clowns are still hiding in the shadows and waiting for their chance to have their fair share of fun.

 

Later that day the scent of blood lingers in the air and the land is once again soaked in the blood of both humans and ghouls. Vasuki did not stood still for they want their dragon back to their grasp that’s why they challenged the Alliance who was caught off-guard and almost got disseminated when Vasuki used their newly acquired form from their previous encounter with the Dragon. Almost half of the Alliance’s forces were killed.

 

“?!” Hairu is about to lose her head when Ui pushed her. His shoulder suffered from a V agent’s attack.

 

“Koori!” Hairu shielded him from another V agent.

 

 

“I am fine. Don’t let your guard down” Ui reminded his partner.

                                                                                      ~~~~~~

_“…” He tried to dig using his bare hands with the hope that he could find his brother. It’s been more than half a day but still he couldn’t find Furuta. Hirako told the rest of the group about Arima when they asked where Kishou is._

_“Arima-san” Hairu gasped when they saw their mentor in such a frantic state while digging into the mountain of flesh._

_“Arima stop. It’s useless—” Marude stopped him but much to his surprised the white reaper pushed him off of him._

_“…” Eto sighed and Tatara helped the white reaper in digging. She used her kakuja to blast the piles of meat and giving Kishou and passage to where he last saw his brother._

_“…” Kishou clenched his fists especially when all they saw were bloodstained floor and walls but Furuta is nowhere to be found._

_“He isn’t dead” Eto muttered while soothing her baby bump to calm the child inside her. They can feel it too although it was faint. “Unfortunately, he is lucky if his friends found him first before V.” She turned her back before walking away._


	25. Visitor

**Chapter 25: Visitor**

_She stared at the children playing from afar. Her soft pink hair that is trimmed short compliments her pinkish white skin. Despite her age, she is aware of what is destined to happen to her. To rot slowly because of his father’s selfishness, she knew it._

_“…” Playing quietly alone in a huge flower garden that belongs to the Washuu clan, sanctuaries for people like her. Here they could stay children and act as if they are not bred out of sins. Then she heard voices of other children._

_Curiosity led her small feet to the place where she saw a boy and a girl playing tag. She isn’t familiar with them and as a matter of fact this is the first time she ever saw them either. She hid behind the bushes while watching them. They seemed happy and that made her jealous. She clenched her small fists, a few days ago she was sent here with her mother. Their house in Hokkaido was small but full of life until her father had decided to destroy her peaceful life by sending her in this cage._

                                                                         ~~~~~~

Ihei Hairu, the name that was given to her once they successfully locked her in the cage. She cannot almost remember the last time she ever heard someone calling her by her real name which is why when Furuta Nimura called her by her real name; she felt the unwelcoming feeling of loneliness and anger. Ui scolded her again today because she almost lost her head by not focusing to her current fight with V.

 

 

_Hairu carefully unlocked the door and was not quite pleased to see Nimura sleeping comfortably on his bed. Ui Koori did not fail to follow her around like a loyal lapdog. The same way he followed Kishou Arima and Kichimura when they were still his superior except Hairu is her underling and object of affection. However, when Hairu told her to stay outside of Furuta’s room the bowl-cut man agreed despite his protest for a few minutes. Ihei entered and she closed the door behind her._

_“…” She grabbed the hem of his blanket and pulled it away from Nimura’s sleeping form. Unfortunately, a strong hand pulled her on the bed the next thing he knows is that Furuta is atop of her body while glaring murderously at her. His right hand is squeezing her throat while the other one is covering her mouth and nose, starting to cut off her air supply._

_“It’s been awhile Hairu Washuu” Nimura muttered. His legs are locked against hers to keep her on her place. Despite Hairu being a demi-human and Arima Kishou’s protégé, Souta is still stronger and quicker than her._

_“Mnnppphhh” She bit his palm but it only angered him then she remembered what Nimura Furuta did to Eto. Wiggling her way out, she gasped once she felt something hard and then she stopped. Furuta did not even move if not her action only amused him and he leaned closer to her ear, his breath sent shivers down her spine. The last thing she saw is that Ui was trying to rescue her while Furuta is whispering goodnight to her._

_“Let her go, Kichimura” Ui’s body automatically moved when he saw what is happening upon opening the door to Furuta’s room; Hairu is unconscious on Furuta Nimura’s bed and the bastard is pinning her. Koori pointed the edge of Suzuya’s dagger on Furuta’s throat to stop him from doing something unforgivable to Hairu but was caught off-guard when his former superior quickly moved and kicked him. Ihei is now unconscious._

_“Did Kishou not tell you to never leave your defense wide open, Bureau Chief Advisor Ui?” He pinned the older man using his foot and he scooped the dagger before Ui could even touch it. “You vile pests will not stop, no?” He snarled._

_“I will not allow you to do to Hairu what you did to Eto Yoshimura!” For the first time, Ui felt fear not for himself but for Hairu who is still unconscious on Furuta’s bed and Kishou’s half-brother looked rather murderous._

_“What I did to Eto Yoshimura?” Souta carefully muttered and then he laughed. “Oh dear” He snorted. “Wow, you are a real pervert Ui-san and your imagination is really wild.” Sou chuckled and stepped away from Koori. The next thing he did was to sit on his bed where Hairu is still unconscious. He soothes her cheek, his grin widened once Ui found strength to crawl towards him. The older man grabbed his foot as if stopping him. Nimura then realized that the bowl cut investigator twisted his own ankle which is why he could not stand._

_“Don’t— please” Ui lowered his pride._

_“She’s pretty and talented too which is why you like her but that is not the case for me” Souta uttered upon sighing in exasperation. “I think you misinterpreted whatever you saw awhile ago” Souta grabbed a handful of his raven bowl-cut locks. “I have my taste too, you know. Ihei is not even a pinch of what Rize and Takatsuki could offer.”_

_“…” He felt pain in his scalp but did not dare to show it to Souta because his pride won’t allow him. For the second time, he was surprised to realize that Kishou and Nimura shared the same expression when they are displeased. There’s no doubt to it that they are half-brothers. Their semblance to Yoshitoki and Tsuneyoshi is still there._

_“Are you done with all your niceties?” Uta appeared at the doorway, hands both shove inside his pocket, a glimpse of amusement adorn his face once he saw the mess that Souta did._

_“Ah” Souta turned his full attention on his friend. “Please be dear and send this gentleman over here to Nico-nee. He twisted his own ankle because he is a clumsy little boy” He let go of Ui and let Uta to dragged him, they shared a knowing look that only clowns are aware of._

In the present time, Hairu is eating her melon bun that was given to him by Ui while the said man is still in the meeting with the rest of the team. She had decided not to attend she cannot stomach Eto’s closeness to her mentor.

 

 

“…” She was startled when a hand covered her mouth after she finished her meal.

 

 

“Don’t shout.” Her assailant instructed, carefully Ihei turned her head when she heard the familiar voice of Nimura. Agreeing with a nod, he let her go.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” She demanded in a low tone. Hands folded neatly on her chest.

 

 

“You forgot this” He throw her phone and luckily her reflex is quick enough to catch the poor device before it shattered on the floor. “Is Nagachika here?” He muttered. “He isn’t back yet?” Hairu suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside her bedroom.

 

 

“I doubt that you are just here to give this and to check on Hideyoshi so what are you doing here?” Hairu made sure to close the door and locked it in case someone like Shio, who has no respect for personal space comes in.

 

 

“I have no particular reason to why I am here, Ihei. Stop nagging me because you are not even my mother” Souta sits on her bed, right leg folded over his left leg, arms supporting his weight.

 

 

A knock startled the pink haired princess. Her room isn’t exactly spacious which is why she has no idea to where she’ll hide Nimura. She made the last effort to keep him out of her group’s eyes by pushing him inside her wardrobe cabinet. Nimura is about to say something when Hairu shoved him inside and closed the door of her cabinet.

 

 

“Ihei” Kishou called out once more. He is wondering why Hairu seemed distant lately and she did not join the meeting either. Slowly, he can feel as if she is becoming more and more distant as time passed by which is why he had decided to talk to her. However, he heard her talking to someone while she is inside her room so he knocked again once more.

 

 

“A-Arima-san” Hairu opened the door enough to show herself to him. Her cheeks are red from nervousness.

 

 

“Whom are you talking to?” Kishou inquired. He tried check the room but she suddenly stepped in front of him even before he could even enter.

 

 

“No one” She answered automatically.

 

 

“Hairu, we heard you talking to someone” Shio mumbled, the zero squad even Haise is standing behind Kishou now.

 

 

“That’s impossible” She eyed Ui and the man stiffened. _Koori help me._ Her eyes met his and she begged him to do something or say something.

 

 

“…” Ui realized it the moment Hairu eyed her with concern. _Damn it— Furuta is here?!_ He internally shrieked.


	26. Almost

**Chapter 26: Almost**

If they caught Furuta inside her room, she cannot imagine what the others will think of her and Arima will be displeased with her for lying but then again Kishou Arima lied to them too. She shook her head, internally cussing for thinking such thing and starting to blame Furuta for rubbing off on her. Somehow she do not want Kishou to hate her but she do not want to entertain the idea of Eto becoming intimate with Kishou either, which is why she needs Furuta to have her plan set into motion. However, the crazy clown just went here without alerting her, which is why she is in this kind of dilemma to either say the whole truth or to lie entirely if they caught Nimura.

 

“…” Hairu did wish a sudden attack from Kanou and V to save her from trouble but luck did not favour her.

                                                                          ~~~~~~

_Kishou was surprised when Koori told them that Hairu will not join the meeting because she has no interest about it because the Ihei that he knew will never say such thing but then again Koori is not someone to lie to them either even though he worked for Furuta in the past. The stoic reaper is clueless to why Koori and Hairu are both distant as of late, which is why he had decided to talk to Hairu first once the meeting ended. He’ll never allow another demi-human faltering away because he chose not to confront them when he does have the chance to do so. His relationship with his younger half-brother worsened as they grow old because Kishou had decided to sit still and watch the raven haired demi-human without him knowing that slowly he’ll lose his path._

“Ihei” Kishou was surprised that Hairu stopped him from going inside and he do not want to overthink that perhaps she is hiding something or worse someone inside her room, the way Koori Ui flinched once he met Hairu’s gaze, it is telling the white reaper that something is not right. He entered her room; the place is neat and smells like sweet melon. However, the room is empty except for a stuff toy that is sitting on her bed. _Is that—_ He could remember the stuff-animal because it was the same gift he gave her several years ago to cheer up little Hairu when she was very young to understand why their kind was treated like slaves instead of family by their own fathers and blood relatives from the main Washuu family.

 

“Arima-san” Koori grabbed his arm and pulled him out. “It’s wrong to just barge in someone’s room without their approval.” He sighed once they found no one in her room because he will not allow anyone to judge his partner because of Furuta.

                                                

She waited for everyone to clear out. Once sure that no one is near her room she stepped closer to her closet. Opening the door of her cabinet to where she left her troublesome distant relative, Ihei is about to lash out. However, much to her surprised that Furuta is already gone without even saying anything. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, right hand firmly pressed against her chest.

 

“?!” Her peace did not last long, her phone’s ringtone echoed. She did not even bother to look to whoever is it who is calling because there is only one bastard who’ll call her around this time.

 

“You have such a worst way of accepting your visitors” Furuta teased the girl, phone gently pressed on his ear as he drives back to their house. “Anyway, I had lots of laugh and you should have seen your face, Ihei” He snorted and even before she could insult him, he ended the call.

 

“That fucking—” She throws her phone on her bed and was startled again because she realized that someone is standing a few centimeters behind her. Turning around, she saw none other than Rize.

 

“Nimura was here” Her voice is full of contempt for the man itself. “I sensed him and you cannot lie” She narrowed her eyes. All the things that Nimura did to her, she wants him to experience. “Tell me, where is that—” She shook her head, dizzy once again. Her health did not improve at all even though she was saved by Kishou. The attacks of the dragon children did not stop either. “I-I’ll tell Arima that you lied” Rize threatened but Hairu did not seem to care.

 

“I need Nimura to do something then you can kill him later or whatever” Hairu feels so dirty for doing a double-deal with the Washuu King and the Washuu’s Dragon.

 

 

“You are more of a Washuu than you ever want to portray.” Rize commented but did not push her luck in asking to where the Clowns are hiding Furuta because as long as Nimura’s bitch is here, he’ll come back.


	27. Clown & Rabbit

**Chapter 27: Clown & Rabbit**

_Touka is well aware of the danger and soothes her baby bump, her child is resting. However, at some point she can feel their child’s anxiety maybe that is because Ken is out again. She wants to join the group but he refused to acknowledge her wish. Unfair is the only word she can think of especially of how Eto is always with them even though she is pregnant too like her. They said that she can take care of herself but Touka is well aware that the one-eyed owl’s pregnancy is more sensitive than her own. She observed her multiple times while she’s having a hard time regarding her own disposition._

_“…” Touka was in the garden when she bumped onto someone familiar. She stiffened; risking her child is a stupidity._

_“Shout and I will gouge your baby out of your body” He threatened._

_“Furuta-san” She stared at the handsome young man before her._

                                                                             ~~~~~~

Watching V, Kaneki gritted his teeth. The power hungry group did not only take numerous lives for their own advantage, they too will destroy anyone who’ll get in their way. Talking with them is useless, which is why his father figure had decided to leave the group.

 

“…” Kaneki observed Eto, the way she fight the members of V somehow amazed Ken to no end. If he’ll be honest with himself, Eto Yoshimura is really a very beautiful woman with tantamount of power. He can still remember the time wherein he had a crush on Takatsuki Sen.

 

“Oi, you have Touka!” Ayato smacked the back of Ken’s head. He observed that his brother-in-law is looking at Aogiri Tree’s founder, a pink tinge coloured his brother-in-law’s cheeks.

                                                                           ~~~~~~

She rolled her eyes; the look on Kaneki Ken disgusted her. Kishou, that ghoul Tatara, Ken and now even Souta were attracted to the witch-bitch. She is wondering what makes the shorter girl more attractive that powerful men are like moths surrounding her.

 

“What is it?” Koori eyed his partner and saw whom she is staring at. “Don’t start it, Hairu.” He warned, he suddenly had the feeling that his partner is about to brew another ruckus. Aware of how jealous and angry she is of Eto Yoshimura, Koori had to stop Hairu.

                                                                             ~~~~~~

Her senses are one of the best in their group that even Miza commend her for it. Hinami’s ability to sense the danger as far as anyone could think of can give advantage to her group.

 

“Fuguechi” Miza sensed them too and the girl nodded her head in understanding. She is aware that the younger girl could have had already sensed them before.

                                                                               ~~~~~~

“She’s a whore like her mother” Kaiko taunted. He can apparently see that the one-eyed owl’s stomach area is bloated.

 

“Do not insult them.” Kishou glared at his distant relative. Kaiko snorted, their blades clashed against each other.

 

“Is what happened to Nimura not enough proof that women are nothing but source of destruction?”

 

“…” Kishou kicked his mentor, the man grunted. Blood drips from the corner of his lips, when Kishou’s foot connected directly on his face.

                                                                         ~~~~~~

Touka muttered incoherent words until a hand pulled her in an abandoned alleyway wherein the air reeks.

 

“Is the white rabbit lonely without her partner?” His gentle voice opposed his empty dark coloured eyes. His breath sends shiver into her spine.

 

“…” Furuta’s body is hotly pressed against her, a pink tinge coloured her cheeks. V passed by. Furuta is pale but nevertheless his complexion compliment the colour of his clothes, eyes and hair. Everything about him screams authority too. Touka thinks that he is beautiful; his eyelashes are long, even longer than hers. Also, his face is almost effeminate yet there is a touch of masculinity on it. Wondering why Rize wasted this man, she shook her head.

 

Hinami is about to attack upon seeing Touka’s company but was caught off-guard, a pair of rinkaku sliced her kagune. She stared in horror, Miza was pinned down too.

 

“You owe me, Souta. I intend to collect your debt but not yet.” Calm as always, the lanky tattooed man stepped closer to the younger man.

 

“I have no need for your help.” Souta sits on the railings to watch the fight a several meters away from them.

 

“Don’t be so grumpy, Sou-chan” Gentle arms wrapped gently around his frail body, orange coloured hair brushed against his pale cheek. 

 

“Uta-san… Itori-san” Touka was surprised to see the two famed clown friends of her uncle. _Of course, you are here and so is the rest but—_ She scolded herself for thinking that Furuta will go alone.

 

“You surely gained weight” Uta commented nonchalantly, pair of kakugan glinted with mischief yet did not dare to come closer. Instead, he leans on the railings to join his youngest friend in watching the carnage before them.

 

“Stalking your wife again, my dear Sou?” Roma landed near with the rest of the clowns. She strides closer, a glint of amusement adorn her face.

 

“That became a hobby of yours as of late.”  Nico chimed; he observed that Hinami is protectively standing in front of Touka and Miza.

 

“…” Donato eyed the women hungrily. Their flesh is quite soft-looking and there is enough meat on them too.

 

“You and Eto—” Touka was flabbergasted. Souta’s glare shut her up.  _You are married to Eto?!_ There are a lot of things that Eto did not tell them and one of them is that she is secretly married to the Washuu king.


	28. Pair

**Chapter 28: Pair**

Kaneki turned around, he saw none other than his wife. Miza and Hinami are also safe. Kaiko clenched his owl quinque with nothing but an intention to kill Eto using the memento from Kuzen. However, a black blade pierced right through one of his lungs and missing the heart by centimeter. Another one hit his kakuhou.

 

“Nimura” He eyed the owner of the said pair of quinque through the corner of his eyes and much to his surprise the child is not grinning like he used to, in fact the child seemed angered by something. “Is this all you can do, to stab everyone from behind?” He taunted the young king.

 

“You are the one to talk, Kaiko-san.” He drilled his quinque but not enough to kill Kaiko yet _._ He ducked his head even before he could lose it; successfully dodging the kagune of Kaiko’s underlings.

 

“…” Kaneki saw the unfathomable concern on Furuta’s face as he briefly stares at Eto. His eyes widened in realization. He remembered what Touka had told him.

 

_Ken is sitting beside his pregnant wife while staring at the flower garden that belonged to the mansion where they stay with the rest of their groups. Touka is leaning closer to him; her right hand is soothing his hand that is resting on her baby bump. He loves feeling their baby’s movements even if it is faint._

_“You are happy.” Touka observed the uncharacteristic peace on his face and for that she is happy. Soon enough their child will be born._

_“Ah well—” He blushed and she chuckled._

_“I read from a book about that parents will always have a certain connection to their children and that’s beautiful.”_

Ken is confused to why Furuta is aware to where they are. Odd, because what matters most to him is his own goal and serves his own purpose, but to see him here with his friends no less while trying to protect Takatsuki and the child inside her, Ken believes that Furuta felt his child is in danger. However, this is Furuta they are talking about. He might have taken interest on the child because it might give him an edge. Ken can’t read what is running inside the raven haired king.

 

“You are going to pay for this Nimura and don’t think that I will not punish you for your traitorous actions against V.” Kaiko mumbled before he was forced to escape by the opposing party. They are aware that they will be of great disadvantage with a handful of investigators and ghouls are on the opposing side.

 

Once Kaiko’s group left without succeeding in their goal, Kishou observed the newly arrived group as if contemplating to what the younger hybrid is up to.

 

“Oooohhhh your baby is growing heh” Roma observed the one-eyed owl and her baby bump. Truth be told, Roma doesn’t care about Eto but she is fond of Souta and with the child inside her being a Washuu, Roma took interest.

 

“…” Souta turned his sole attention to her. Kimi’s team rushed near them. Cold calculating eyes meet Eto’s beautiful green.

                                                 ~~~~~~

Unlike those who are with them, Hairu is well-aware why Nimura Furuta suddenly showed up. Dark smile curved her lips. The green haired bitch won’t be able to get closer to her object of obsession while Furuta is here.

 

“…” Ui can’t pinpoint it, but he had a feeling that something is entirely wrong with Hairu especially how she smile awhile back. Her smile somewhat reminded him of Kichimura. He wondered what happened to the Hairu that he fall in-love with. This girl beside her somewhat changed since Kishou came back to them.

 

It was brief but Souta saw how her younger half-sister smiled upon their arrival. The pink haired princess seemed too keen to see him, aware of what he is after. Hairu and Souta as children were in good terms but things changes when the former got obsessed with Kishou and the latter with Rize. Their love will never be reciprocated and they are both aware of it.

                                                                             ~~~~~~

Without second thought, she rushed to where Eto Yoshimura is to do her duty as a doctor of their team. Kimi’s gentle smile is what Nishiki loved most about her. Sure that the sex with her is good if not best but Kimi Nishino is different from any other human that he ever met. She’s gentle and kind. Despite discovering his secret, he’s been loved by her.

 

“…” Nishiki watched his lover as she check on Eto and her baby. Wondering why did he even leave such girl in the first place.

 

“She’s pretty and no wonder that you like that human most” Nico whispered on his ear, Nishiki flinched. The okama is now standing behind him and if he is to attack Nishiki, he’ll successfully kill the man.

 

“Damn you!” He snarled and yet the flamboyant ghoul just laughs at him.

                                                                             ~~~~~~

Kaneki gently pull Touka into a protective hug. He’s more than happy to see her safe along with Hinami and Miza. When Kaneki found out that Touka left without telling anyone where she’ll go, the white haired centipede got distracted most.

 

“I am sorry” Kaneki whispered as he kissed her forehead, arms wrapped around her.

 

“…” Touka shook her head, genuine smile curved on her lips.


	29. Undeserving

**Chapter 29: Undeserving**

_Laughter echoed throughout the garden place wherein sunlight barely kissed their face. The child not older than the age of seven smiled brightly as they sway. Life in this place is peaceful and simple yet everything around here is artificially made. Rustling noises came behind the bushes and the next thing they all know is that a girl tackled a timid boy on the ground. Never did he know that changes is about to happen._

_“Happy Birthday, Nimura!” Purple hair swiftly touched Nimura’s cheeks as the girl above him greeted him._

_“T-Thank you, Rize.” He smiled genuinely._

_“Now let’s go and play tag!” Without waiting for an answer, she dragged him with her._

                                                                                ~~~~~~

_The warm comforts of his mother’s arms gave him security even for a little while. Staring at the woman who gave birth to him made him wonder what he did in his previous life to deserve such underserving love._

_“Mom really smells nice” He nuzzles his face on her chest. Currently sitting on his mother’s lap and hugging her, the young boy muttered._

_“You are really a clingy one, are you not?” Gently, she strokes her son’s raven coloured hair. “Ah, I am worried to what will happen if I am gone” She muttered under her breath._

_“Hm?” He looked up on his mother’s face with curiosity and confusion at the same time._

_“How about you blow your cake now?” She beckoned for her son._

_“But today isn’t my birthday” He reasoned out and could not still understand why his mother keeps on celebrating his birthday yearly when his birthday is supposed to happen every four years only._

_“Oh but it is!” She pouts which matched her son’s expression. “Every year will be your birthday!” Baking for her son by the end of February each year even if the boy was born in a leap year is one of her numerous ways to make the boy feel special._

_If only he knew that this is the last time he’ll ever celebrate his birthday with his mother, he should have cherished it a lot._

                                                                               ~~~~~~

         

“Sou-chan!” Roma pinched the man sitting across her once she realized that he seemed in daze once more.

 

“I am listening, Roma.” He grumbled upon receiving the rude treatment from the old girl.

 

“Is there a problem, Furuta?” Kishou observed how distracted his brother is as of late. He glanced at the young Washuu and his frown deepens once Furuta dodged him once more.

 

“Why would you ever assume of that, Kishou-san?” Souta snorted and fumbled inside his pocket to check on his phone.

                                                                        ~~~~~~

It took her great effort to smile in front of Kaneki whenever the man is around but the truth is that she always wants to spit the food that she ingested for the sake of her baby. Touka Kirishima is a tough girl on the outside or so they thought.

 

“…” She vomited the burger that she ate minutes ago and failed to sense the one-eyed owl snorting behind her. Turning her head, she glared at Eto who in return rolled her eyes and turned her back on her. She’s somewhat jealous of the natural born hybrid not only she can ingest human food, she too belongs to both humans world and ghouls world yet Eto chose the latter over the former. She protected her young self from the harsh world of cannibals by being a monster herself. Unlike Eto, Touka was born as a monster to begin with. To eat humans is the only way for her to survive. Jealous of humans is what she was in the past until she met Yoriko Kosaka and Ken Kaneki.

                                                                           ~~~~~~

_The marbled floor glinted with life along with the chandeliers looming above once darkness greets the sky. Life in this place did not linger long enough. Behind their mask are people who are contented with the show that is happening before their eyes. Business Tycoons, Politicians, Doctors, Actors and Actress, name it and you’ll find them all here._

_“Ah there you are!” A young man interrupted the main host of this place._

_“…” The man in question darted his attention from the fresh meat on his plate to his unwanted visitor._

_“Ah my bad!” Playfulness laced his voice. He sits on the empty chair across the famed gourmet. “I did not mean to interrupt your dinner, MM-san” He added yet the older of the two knew that his visitor is not apologetic at all._

                                                                               ~~~~~~

Shuu is aware that Nimura Furuta just did his work but still are they not friends when the Gourmet Club? Betrayal is apparent to their kind anyway, he too once put PG in the same danger that he placed him. However, Shuu is immature and selfish that time. The grain of salt left him bitter yet he all he wanted from his friend is an explanation to why he must take Matsumae and his family away from him.

 

 

“If you want to talk to him, why don’t you go there and confront him instead of staring at him because he might think that you are stalking him, which will not end up well for you at least.” Chie Hori, Shuu’s first human friend is watching the Tsukiyama heir for a few hours now as he stares at the Washuu King who is currently sitting on the sofa located in their living area.

 

“…” Souta is aware that MM-san is following him around since morning. Wherever he is, the man will silently follow him around. If he isn’t trained well in the garden then he might have missed Shuu’s presence around him. Aware of what the man’s wish for confrontation, Souta just let him follow him around like a lost puppy. His ghoul senses allow him to hear out what MM-san’s friend said to the Gourmet ghoul, a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

“Furuta-kun!” Chie called out once Shuu refused to move a bit. To their surprised, the said man turned his full attention on them.

 

“Yes, Hori-san?” Souta’s natural charming attitude resurfaced upon talking to the human.

 

 

“Tsukiyama wants to talk to you” She roughly stomped on Shuu’s foot which earned a violent hissed from the man. “I’ll see you around Furuta-kun and Tsukiyama; don’t forget that you owe me a cake for helping you out” The mouse scamper as soon as she can and hid her presence from the two ghouls.

 

 

“She’s interesting and I can see why you like her company.” Souta eyed the older ghoul. He waited for the said ghoul to settle at the sofa across him, his left leg neatly folded over his right leg. “So what is this all about?” He arched one dark eyebrow.

 

“…” This is the first time he will talk to PG without wearing his clown mask. He observed that he looks quite young and really pale although his eyes are pretty but dead. PG reminded him of Kaneki after the incident with Yamori.

 

“I don’t have forever to wait. Look if this is about Matsumae then I can tell that I killed her because it is part of my work as a dove and not to mention, she tried to kill me first.” Souta reasoned out and patiently waited for MM to react. “She was very loyal to you though. For that, it ticked me off. You know, she reminded me of those people who work for the Washuu main family. They are so loyal that I want to torture them till nothing is left of them but despair.”

 

“You think that such loyalty deserves nothing but suffering?” MM-san asked him with an unreadable expression on his face. Furuta shrugged nonchalantly and he remained relaxed even when MM’s kagune missed him by centimeter.

 

“You are a hypocrite, MM-san. You do not really care about anyone in that family not even poor Kanae, all she ever did was to love you to such extent so why are you so upset about their deaths? Did you forget that it was you and your selfishness that really killed them?” His blood trickled down his cheek.

 

“…” Kimi’s cup of coffee shattered upon seeing the two ghouls in a heated argument. Nishiki rushed beside her in an instance and he had to pull Kimi behind him in case the half ghoul is to attack Shuu and vice versa.

 

“Tsukiyama” Kaneki called out. The shuttering of the porcelain mug has caught his attention and this is what greeted him upon checking to what happened. He must stop Shuu before unwanted things will happen.

 

“You need not to be upset, MM-san.” Nimura remained calm even though he’s been surrounded by Kaneki’s pets. “I’ll consider it even if I were you. After all, you betrayed me too once for Ken Kaneki’s sake. See you around, MM-san” He then perked up when he sensed Eto and followed her like a lost puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
